Reglas para una Vida (A Loud House Fanfiction)
by Dope17
Summary: Lincoln despierta en un consultorio con un psicólogo psicópata. Pero no recuerda como llegó ahí gracias a un cóctel de drogas que el mismo se dio, mientras el efecto de la droga pasa, el Dr. lo ayudará a auto-reconocerse, para ayudarle a recordar más rápido. ¿Pero lo ayudará por ser su compromiso de doctor? ¿O solo para divertirse torturando al joven de cabellos blancos? Rated: T
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que nada; un cordial saludo a ustedes, queridos lectores, por seleccionar mi historia para ser leída por ustedes (valga la redundancia). Aviso que este es mi primer fanfiction, y aprovechando que éste fandoom, que es el de The Loud House sigue aún (por así decirlo) recién nacido, quisiera tomar parte de este mundo.**

Me gustaría que dejaran sus Reviews y sugerencias para poder mejorar en ésta historia que, siendo sincero, se me ocurrió mientras estaba en una tarde oyendo música con audífonos mientras fumaba (váyase usted a saber que droga habré consumido…) y bueno, no les quito más que decir, yo soy Dope17, y bienvenidos sean a ésta historia titulada "Reglas de una vida".

The Loud House, y Todos los personajes de la misma franquicia, no me pertenece, pertenecen a Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon, todos los derechos reservados. Solo la historia me pertenece. (Clasificación T por temática, lenguaje, situaciones y posibles menciones de drogas).

Reglas de una Vida:

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: 3S' parte 0 - ¿Qué significan?** **  
**

Dolor, es la única sensación que nos advierte que algo malo en verdad pasa. Esa sensación proveniente del miedo, la reacción natural y defensiva de casi todo ser vivo posee para advertirse que sufre un daño. Un daño sea éste físico, emocional, espiritual, cualquier tipo de daño. Esa sensación tan extraña, muchos la odian, otros les gusta causarla al resto, otros disfrutan causársela a ellos mismos, otros se excitan con ella… Pero, ¿Por qué ese joven de cabellos blancos y notables ojeras, a sus 13 años sentía esa abstracta sensación? ¿Qué hacía en un consultorio psiquiátrico, con una botella cuyas letras sus ojos no percibía claramente en su mano derecha, y el brazo izquierdo vendado desde el hombro hasta cada uno de los dedos? Y más importante… ¿Por qué no recordaba nada?

Oía gritos, de miedo más que nada, imágenes borrosas le llegaban lentamente. Una chica, probablemente 2 años mayor que el joven albino, totalmente paralizada del miedo, tartamudeando algo como-¿P-por qué? ¿Por qué…? T-tu no harías… no…" "No tienes…. ¿Quién te lo hizo?- Las voces no paraban de sonar, se sentía mareado, estaba a punto de quedar inmerso en esos pensamientos abstractos…  
-¿Disfrutando un poco de mis narcóticos sin prescripción, eh Lincoln?

Aquella voz proveniente del escritorio. Alzó la vista para observar nada más un escritorio desordenado (o con un orden muy particular). El joven de cabellos blancos se quedó perdido viendo que entre los objetos había: Un reloj de bolsillo con decorado muy gótico (negro, con una calavera en la tapa, y grabados de huesos y patrones semejantes a una iglesia), un cuervo disecado sin un ojo, una buena cantidad de libros que cualquier enterrador, necrófilo o aficionado a las actividades semejantes a una morgue desearía tener. Algunos ejemplos "Cómo preparar un cuerpo para un funeral, Autopsias cerebrales 3, Anatomía humana para Autopsias, Preparación para un entierro" Una pluma color negro, y una calavera que parecía totalmente real. Al lado de ésta había un bisturí, 3 de lápices de dibujo (HB, 3B y 4H) un Boli tinta profesional de entintado, y en el centro de ese festival macabro que era el escritorio, estaba una placa, la cual solo pudo reconocer 6 letras "Dr. D***** Sc********r".

-Debes estar lo suficientemente drogado como para que te de un derrame cerebral… Aunque al juzgar por las pastillas en el suelo, la saliva de tu boca escurriendo, tus ojos y la cara de estúpido que estás poniendo, no estás del todo lejos de llegar a dicho clímax a base de un coctel de narcóticos con algo de éxtasis, ¿O me equivoco?- Un joven con un flequillo que cubría su ojo derecho, y revelaba que en el izquierdo tenía la pupila sin vida y el iris totalmente pálido, tal como un muerto. El flequillo y el frente del joven estaban blancos como la nieve, más el resto de sus cabellos eran totalmente negros. Atados en una cola de caballo. No aparentaba más de 22 años… Tal vez menos.  
-Yuju, tierra llamando a Linkin Park, ¿Me oyes Lincoln? Carajo sí que estás drogado…-

¿Dónde estaba?

-Mghhg… ghaghm…- Solo balbuceaba el joven Loud.  
-¿En serio no puedes hablar? Lo que faltaba, aparte de masoquista, de tener un potencial harem incestuoso, y de ser un obvio papanatas en tu vida social, ahora estas tan drogado que debo enseñarte a hablar- Decía con un obvio desgano el joven de porte gótico.  
-Son… sander… dwande… duond…- Las palabras apenas salían con dificultad, pero ya tenía idea de que quería decir.  
-Por favor, que no tengo traductor de mongoloide al español, y solo se hablar inglés e italiano, así que en español- La actitud del joven era demasiado desganada, como si quisiera dejar de vivir o respirar.  
-Dond…Donde… ¿estoy?- Aturdido el joven Lincoln dijo después de 15 intentos con obvios sarcasmo de su compañero.  
-Y al fin lo lograste… Solo te tomo 6 minutos, pero lo lograste. Bien, estas en una oficina de un psicólogo y cirujano, no muy bien pagado en la primera profesión. Y que para su desgracia debe atenderte a t chicas de distintas edades y personalidades- Las últimas palabras las escupía con un veneno desagradable.  
-¿Q-quien es… U…Usted?...-  
-Por fortuna para ti, soy tu psicólogo y neurólogo. Por desgracia para mí, soy el psiquiatra y asesor matrimonial de tus padres marginales, y para darle un poco de salsa picante a esta chimichanga, atiendo a tus 9 hermanas… 5 mayores y 4 menores- Como si fuera un gruñido o algún tipo de verdad asquerosa, el psicólogo dedicaba desprecio a casi todas las palabras que dijo a partir de "Padres Marginales".  
-…¿Qué hago… a-aquí? –  
-Buena pregunta, actualmente estás bajo los efectos de una droga muy bonita, se llama GHB, una droga que usan para causar amnesia. En cantidades moderadas ayuda en tratamientos de traumas psicológicos severos, en tu caso… tomaste un coctel de GHB, Vicodina, Lexotanil, pastillas Cafeína y antidepresivos… Una bomba suicida de narcóticos, pastillas para dormir y mantenerse despierto-  
-¿Q-que?-  
-Empecemos por el inicio… ponte cómodo, y no te quejes… - Acto seguido, sacó una inyección con fluidos amarillentos y burbujeantes. Colocando la punta de la jeringa en su cuello, procediendo a inyectar. El dolor era desagradable.-Ahora, mientras vas recordando, empezaré por presentarme. Mi nombre es…-

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo prólogo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Dejen sus reviews y bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos ustedes! Sinceramente no esperaba recibir ni 2 reviews. Imaginen mi sorpresa al ver 5… (fuck yeah) Bueno, procederé a responder las Reviews**  
 **Jackobs-Sniper- Si, la verdad se veía más larga en el documento de Word, pero trataré de que los próximos capítulos sean más largos.**  
 **braunidechocolate- Con lo de las 9 hermanas, Lily está descartada por ser bebe. Pero felicidades por acertar en la pregunta "Quien Murió" (aunque, ¿No sería "Quienes"?)**  
 **Ficlover93- Gracias, espero ser de tu agrado**  
 **sombra1239- Bueno, pues espera, porque habrá un aproximado de 9 capítulos más**  
 **J.K. SALVATORI- Amigo, ¡me bajaste y subiste el autoestima! Y si, se quiénes son los otros 2 psicólogos (Paul Siderakis y Albert ve tú a saber que apellido que llevo casi 4 meses sin leer La Purga Loud) La diferencia, es que el mío quiere ver hasta donde podrá manipular a Lincoln (o fuck, ¡spoiler! Bueno no… ¿o si?...)**

 **Sin más que decir, sigamos con la lectura**  
 **PD: Phantom, si lees esto, te admiro.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: 3S' parte 1- Sonríe

-Empecemos con el "Inicio" Lincoln. Y para comenzar con dicho inicio, debes saber por lo menos mi nombre… Soy el Dr. Demian Scalizander, soy tu neurocirujano y tu psicólogo- El joven de porte gótico apoyaba los codos en el escritorio, entrelazando los dedos para apoyar el mentón en sus manos. Pálidas, con pintura de uñas negras, un anillo en el dedo medio izquierdo, y la derecha totalmente tatuada como la mano de un esqueleto.

Lincoln al oír ese nombre, quedó consternado por lo raro y familiar que sonaba, aunque inconscientemente dijo en voz alta. –Que apellido tan ridículo… D-disculpe- Balbuceaba las palabras. La droga no se había disipado ni un poco.

\- La primera vez que dijiste eso, estuve a punto de insinuar las veces que acosaba a tu madre en la preparatoria. Quisiera decir lo mucho que me gustaría decirlo ahora pero, ¿Qué caso tiene cuando ya no está?- Sonreía de forma tétrica mientras decía lo último – Bien, ¿Por dónde quieres comenzar ahora que estamos en el "Inicio"? – Observando a Lincoln de una forma tan centrada como intrigante. Saber que pasaba por la mente del chico con amnesia era más sencillo que saber si quiera como ese ojo casi totalmente blanco podía ser capaz de si quiera observar.

\- P-pues… em… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- De forma nerviosa el pre-adolescente hablaba.

-Pregunta equivocada

Un ambiente de confusión se tornó entre el fanboy de Marinlyn Manson y el albino-¿Eh? ¿C-cómo que equivocada?- No entendía nada de qué pasaba.

¿Había preguntas correctas y erróneas?

-Simple Lincoln, a todos mis pacientes los trato como a un juego, y tú no eres la excepción. Haz preguntas correctas, y te llevas una recompensa, haz las equivocadas… Y simplemente dejaré de interesarme en tu caso.

-¿Y po-por qué jugaría? Usted debería… debería ayu-ayudarme a recordar… ¿n-no?

-Sí, Tengo que ayudarte, y "Debería" ayudarte a recordar. Pero ya te estoy ayudando demasiado al mantenerte escondido aquí… Digo, en una semana tal vez una de tus múltiples hermanas vendrá a buscarte en el último lugar que pensaría que estás… Sobre todo después de aquello.

¿Aquello? Esa palabra fue lo único que pudo pensar el albino, ¿Qué era "Aquello"? ¿Por qué se estaba escondiendo? ¿Qué hizo Lincoln?

* * *

 **30 minutos habían pasado**

Al ver la cara de confusión del albino, no pudo evitar sonreír y agarrar la navaja que había sacado antes de decirle su nombre. Mientras jugaba con la navaja entre sus dedos, el albino solo podía verla con un fuerte Deja-vu. La navaja tenía grabados naranjas y azules, un patrón que se le hizo muy familiar.

-Te daré una pista, pregunta por esto, pero no que es, sino su poseedor y por su tiempo- Algo confuso. ¿No podía ser más específico?

-¿D-de… quien es la navaja?

-Es tu navaja, o mejor dicho, la navaja que usaste para hacer "Aquello"

-¿Qué?

-Strike 2 Lincoln, siempre se específico conmigo.

-¿Q-que hice con… con eso?

-Simple, enloqueciste y dejaste inválido a alguien

Abriendo los ojos desorientado solo podía recordar algo. Dolor, pero no como algo irritante, sino… divertido… Él estaba sufriendo, sentía el dolor punzante en su brazo, su brazo vendado para ser más claros. Risas, risas… Solo podía sentir Dolor y oír risas.

-¿Recuerdas las 3S' Lincoln?

-¿Eh?

-Las 3S'… Son parte de tu "Guía de Vida"- Decía con diversión Demian, era más que obvio que se divertía viendo la cara de Lincoln recibiendo fragmentos leves de recuerdos, así que… ¿Por qué no alterar un poco su cabeza?- ¿No las recuerdas? Son sencillas… 3 palabras con S, y todas son la forma en la que, en tu posición, pudiste aguantar a tus irritantes hermanas desde hace casi 2 años…

-D-disculpe… pero… N-no las recuerdo…

-Esto te ayudara Lincoln- Levantándose del escritorio procedió a acercarse al albino, y con la navaja cortó la venda, quitándola rápido

Una picazón invadió a Lincoln en el brazo. ¿Qué podía ser? Era el antebrazo, de eso estaba consiente.

-Primera S… -Girando el antebrazo, enseñando que en este había algo muy horrible, digno para cualquier maniaco suicida de alguna película de horror decente- Sonríe…

La palabra "Sonríe" en grande, estaba en el antebrazo de Lincoln, cortada de forma violenta y por fortuna no dañó ningún tendón. Pero de que perdió sangre, era más que obvio que pudo haber muerto de sangrado si no se vendaba el brazo… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba con eso?

-4 meses después de una de nuestras consultas, mencionaste que tu hermana se ponía extremadamente contigo cada vez que te veía llorar cuando entrenaban algún deporte rudo. El abuso llego a tal grado, que te partió la nariz 2 veces… Viniste a mí pidiendo ayuda, alguna medicina o consejo para sobrellevar la situación, y solo te recordé la primera S…

-¿S-sonreír?

-Exacto… Cada que sintieras daño. Sonríe por ella, y te lo compensará… Fue divertido el resultado.

-¿C-cual fue?

-Aun no puedo decírtelo, sólo te diré, que alguien cercano a ella terminó seriamente dañado.

¿A qué se refería? Lincoln no recordaba nada de nada. Solo gritos, Dolor, Risa, Sangre… Pero ahora recordaba un nombre.

-Lynn…

-Correcto, alguien cercano a ella terminó gravemente herido, dando paso a la segunda S… Pero esa dejémosla para más tarde.

* * *

Era una tarde lluviosa donde se podía sentir la melancolía. Llanto mezclado con risas era lo único que se podía oír en aquél estadio de Futbol americano. Llantos de un niño…

" _¡*******! ¿¡Donde te metiste?! ¡Sal por favor!..._ " Los llantos y las risas al mismo tiempo se podían oír en las gradas. " _¿****? ¿Por qué me ignoras? ¡Háblame! ¡*******!... ¡Lo siento! ¿¡Ok?! ¡Por todo!_ "-Las lágrimas desbordaban- " _¡Desde lo del traje… los golpes… Todo! ¡Solo… Solo no me odies!... ¿¡Ok?!... Que te…_ "

- _¡N-no lloro! ¡Mírame! ¡Estoy sonriendo!_ \- Sangre desbordaba del antebrazo… demasiada sangre… risas… dolor… insoportable dolor

- _Que de… ¿Q-quien te…? O diablo… ¡Mierda Mierda MIERDA!_ \- Al borde de la desesperación y la locura, trataba de vendar el brazo sangrante con una playera sudada.

- _Por ti…_ -sonriendo con locura y con ojos desorbitados- _se siente bien cuando tomas la pastilla ¿sabes?_

- _T-tu no… T-tu no harías… ¡Maldición *******!_

Desesperación y dolor, las 2 únicas palabras que definían aquella escena traumática. Pero, ¿Quién podría negarle la sonrisa tan inocente que tenía? Nadie más que ella…

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí este cap, y sinceramente, tuve que re-hacerlo como 2 veces porque no me convencía del todo. Cabe mencionar que esta es la parte 1 de 3 del primer capítulo. Para entender el por qué, tienen que ver las 3 partes de los 3 capítulos que tengo planeados hacer (9 capítulos en total) Y hallarles un orden lógico (ya que habrán escenas desordenadas en cada capítulo)**

 **Y para hacerlo como un juego, el que logre ordenar los sucesos antes del capítulo 13 (el último posiblemente) se gana un Fan art.**  
 **Aprovechando también este momento, aquí una pregunta, ¿Qué creen que pasó en realidad en el estadio? (antes y después) quiero leer alguna que otra teoría.**

 **Aún soy algo novato con esto de los Fanfics, así que si es muy corto, sinceramente, 1000 disculpas.**

 **Sin más que decir.**

 **Soy Dope17, ¡y nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien, este tal vez sea el capítulo más largo que hice (ya que los primeros 2 eran principalmente para acostumbrarme a esto de los Fanfics. Como en el anterior no hubieron Reviews, pues no quiero dejarlos esperando. Que comience la Lectura.**

 **Sin más que decir, soy Dope17. Y que empiece esto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Hora de salir. Revelaciones (Lynn).**

-Es más que obvio que ya puedes recordar por lo menos que te hiciste… ¿verdad Loud?

Lincoln había tenido convulsiones después de recibir de golpe fragmentos incompletos de sus recuerdos. Estaba sangrando por la nariz mientras se calmaba lentamente. El mundo le daba vueltas mientras la palabra "Sonríe" tallada profundamente en su antebrazo ardía. Demian había aplicado alcohol y coagulantes para que la sangre se detuviera y la herida no se infectara más de lo que ya estaba, claro, mientras Lincoln se retorcía de dolor cada vez que aplicaba el líquido en su herida.

-¿O acaso necesitas un poco más de ayuda para recordar tus impulsos suicidas? Sería interesante ver hasta donde podrías llegar.

Demian simplemente se divertía viendo al albino sangrar por la nariz, y como éste combatía por no gemir o gritar de dolor. Disfrutaba verlo sufrir, como un niño disfruta el matar hormigas por diversión. ¿A caso éste supuesto Dr. estaba loco?

El ambiente cada vez era más tenso para el joven Loud, mientras que para el Doctor era cada vez más divertido.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe algo? – No, era la palabra que quería decir el joven Loud, pero ésta nunca salió… Como se arrepentía de no haberlo dicho a tiempo- Observa, esto sería interesante de ver.

Procedió a entregarle fotos de lo que parecía una pareja en un momento de intimidad semejante a… Ustedes de seguro ya comprenden a que me refiero. 2 personas de color, una con rasgos más latinos, y el otro Afroamericano. Ver la foto era extrañamente familiar.

-Es interesante… Quería enseñarte esto en nuestra próxima consulta, pero ya que tienes amnesia y estas huyendo… Pues quería ver como reaccionarías al ver esto. ¿Celos, enojo, furia? ¿Qué sientes ahora mismo?

-… N-no entiendo… q-que… ¿Qué quiere… que quiere decir con que siento?... ¡Siento confusión!

-No idiota, ¿que sientes al ver ésta foto?

-N-no entiendo por qué…

-¿Qué sientes al ver, de nuevo, a tu novia montándote los cuernos con tu mejor amigo?

Eso fue un golpe fuerte para Lincoln.

-¿Qué?

-Aish Lincoln, eres lento. Esta foto que tú mismo tomaste fue una de las razones por las cuales estás aquí… Y la foto solo lleva una semanas de tomada.

No entendía mucho. Solo sabía una cosa, ya podía descartar el buscar algún amigo o chica que tenga algo cercano a él. Porque evidentemente no les importaría que Lincoln estuviera actualmente en ese estado físico y mental. Pero ahora, la bomba que fue tamaña revelación no era nada agradable. Primero tenía amnesia, recuerdos extraños y sentimientos muy aleatorios invadían su cabeza cada minuto que llegaba un nuevo recuerdo.

-¿P-por qué hace esto?... E-es mi psicólogo… s-se supone que… que debe ayudarme.

-Sí, se supone ¿verdad? Digamos que la posición y situación en la que estas ahora no es muy conveniente para mí, pero es muy interesante, divertida y puedo sacarle provecho. Tal vez cuando recuperes tu memoria, puedas entender por qué hago todo esto.

El psicólogo se levantó, era delgado y relativamente alto. Pero estaba encorvado. Caminando con gracia hacia el peliblanco, poniendo su mano tatuada en su hombro le preguntó. -¿Quieres recordar un poco más?- El joven de cabellos blancos solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, aunque por dentro no quería sentir molestia o dolor. – Entonces demos un paseo. Es riesgoso ahora mismo, pero a esta hora podemos caminar pacíficamente.

* * *

Era media noche en las calles de Royal Woods, un albino con una venda en su brazo acompañado por un gótico en gabardina y sombrero negro caminaban por aquellas calles. Cada esquina le daba al joven albino leves fragmentos de recuerdos. Algunos de como caminaba hacia la escuela, otros de cómo se divertía en el parque. Pero el que más fuerza cobró, fue el recuerdo de un aroma peculiar, al mismo tiempo que un sabor igual de extraño, como si fuera hierro. Un callejón, un callejón extraño, sin salida. Había algo importante ahí, algo que no debía de tener, y que debía estar en otra parte.

-Es interesante pensar que en esta ciudad si se puede caminar de noche. De donde yo crecí, no podías salir ni si quiera a la de la tarde sin tener riesgo de ser asaltado.

No prestaba atención a las palabras del psicólogo. Un sentimiento extraño e irónico invadió al joven Loud… Tenía que ver con aquel callejón.

-¿Puedes recordar el nombre de tus hermanas?

-¿Eh?... B-bueno…

-Es fácil, todas empiezan con L y tienen 4 letras.

-E-em… ¿Lisa?

-Correcto, la niña genio. 4 años, con doctorado y hasta va a dar clases en la universidad.

-¿Livi?

-No

Intentaba recordar nombres que le sonaran familiar. Uno de ellos era Lynn, Lisa, y algunos que terminaban en la letra i.

-¿Pista? Mira al cielo.

Había una luna media. Brillando de un lado y el otro totalmente oscuro, era confuso para él, ¿Tenía que ver con sus hermanas?

-Doc… ¿Puedo d-decirle así?

-Como sea

\- Cree que… m-mis hermanas me… ¿me estén buscando?

-Estoy más que seguro que sí, y por eso quiero divertirme un rato. Cuando sepan que estás conmigo será muy molesto evadir todo eso.

Conforme caminaban, de forma inconsciente llegaron al centro comercial. Estaba cerrado, y tenían carteles peculiares con la foto de un chico con pecas, albino y algunas ojeras. Un cartel de "Niño Perdido"

-¿Qué te dije?

Ver esa foto era raro para Lincoln. El niño de la foto no era como el chico que veía ahora mismo. Ese niño tenía luz en sus ojos, inocencia emanaba de esa cara. Pero Lincoln tenía ojeras grandes, una cara muy fatigada y extenuada.

-E-ese… ¿E-ese soy yo?

-Sí, claro quitando la mugre, la sangre de tu brazo y el moretón leve de tu mejilla… Con algo de memoria, sí. Eres tú.

No tenía sentimientos exactos al ver dicha foto. Ni si quiera le trajo confusión, solo le pareció… Curioso.

El paseo nocturno que daban el Doc y Lincoln solo traía recuerdos raros y sin sentido alguno para el segundo. No podría decirse que fuera un paseo "relajante" sino más bien estresante.

* * *

No se sabe cómo ni en qué momento Lincoln decidió tomar el camino que daba a Franklin Avenue. La nostalgia invadió al joven Loud, a pesar de que éste no entendiera por qué sentía eso; el barrio estaba muy calmado, y el hecho de que fueran las 2:34 Am explicaba el por qué estaba así. Aunque por alguna razón, eso incomodaba a Lincoln. Sentía que no era normal que todo estuviera en tanta calma… En especial en la casa con el número "1216".

Se veían juguetes esparcidos por todo el jardín. Pero que no habían sido tocados en casi 1 mes, por los rastros de suciedad que estos tenían. Era todo muy extraño.

\- Aún no estás listo Lincoln. Sería un desastre que fueras justo ahora.

-¿Eh?... Q-que… ¿Qué quiere decir?- No entendía por qué tan de repente dijo aquello el Doctor.

-Tu identidad primero Lincoln, cuando recuerdes quien eres, y qué hiciste, ya podrás hacer lo que te dé la gana.

-¿A qué te refieres?...

-Esta es tu casa Lincoln. Y llevas desaparecido ya un buen tiempo… o más bien, escondido en mi consultorio. Pero aun no puedes volver, no sin antes por lo menos reconocerte a ti mismo. El psicólogo y el albino se retiraron, caminando por las oscuras calles de Royal Woods.

* * *

 _"Informe de últimas noticias: jóvenes adolescentes desaparecían, y/o aparecían tiempo después con trastornos severos, impulsos psicópatas o suicidas. Se teoriza que un maníaco los secuestraba y los hacía pasar por todo tipo de situaciones horripilantes y traumatizantes. Sin mencionar la reciente cantidad de cadáveres que se han encontrado en los callejones, todos con algo faltante. Un diente, un dedo, un órgano. Pero todos tenían un patrón en común. Una letra…"_

-¡Lynn! ¡Vístete rápido o llegaremos tarde a la escuela!

-¿Eh? ¡Ya voy Lori!

Habían pasado y meses desde la desaparición de Lincoln, y la residencia Loud se tornó desde entonces más silenciosa que nunca esos 2 malditos meses. Todos estaban atentos ante la posibilidad de encontrar a Lincoln sea en el parque, o en todo el perímetro de Royal Woods, y fuera de Royal Woods.

Lynn procedió a vestirse después de haberse levantado. Su hermana Lucy ya había bajado a desayunar, debido a que la deportista ya no era tan mañanera como antes. Vistiendote con total fatiga, poniéndose sus clásicos shorts rojos, su camisa de deportes, sus medias y tenis. A parte de tener que atarse el pelo, hacer la fila para el baño y arreglarse, la vida en la casa Loud era prácticamente como siempre, excepto por…

-Lincoln… ¿dónde te has metido?...

A toda la familia le afecto el hecho de que el único varón de la familia haya desaparecido. Era un pre-adolescente, no le tomaban tanta importancia como a los niños. Y aunque todos estaban totalmente abatidos, nadie se le comparaba a Lynn Loud Jr. Puesto a que ella sentía especial culpa por el hecho de que el haya desaparecido.

"Por ti… no se siente tan mal si tomo las pastillas, ¿Sabes?"

Aquel recuerdo perforaba la mente de la joven deportista... Ver como su hermano estaba… diablos… Pensar que en ese estado él no había por fortuna… No, no quería pensar en eso. Era muy doloroso; Por años Lynn y Lincoln habían sido muy cercanos, compartían habitación (antes de que naciera Lucy) Lincoln siempre ayudaba a Lynn con sus prácticas, nunca podía decirle que no, pero… Lynn no era tan dispuesta y atenta como lo era Lincoln, ya que siempre que su hermano necesitaba estar a solas para leer un comic o jugar videojuegos, Lynn lo sacaba a la fuerza de esa paz, nunca hicieron nada juntos que fuera del agrado del joven albino.

Pero todo fue de mal en peor desde el día en que, por culpa de ella, Lincoln tuvo que usar casi por medio año, un estúpido traje de ardilla. A partir de ahí Lynn notó que había algo raro en Lincoln, ya que empezó a ser distante con sus hermanas, sus amigos, inclusive recordó lo que pasó cuando se dio cuenta que Clyde y Ronnie Anne empezaron a verse a espaldas de Lincoln. La vida del pobre Peliblanco iba de mal en peor. Y ese bastardo que tenía de psicólogo no ayudaba de mucho.

* * *

Mientras Lynn se subía a la van familiar, empezó a pensar en el Psicólogo. Toda su familia tuvo que verlo desde el trágico accidente, mucho antes de la desaparición de Lincoln claro está, pero cada vez que Lynn lo tenía que ver, éste le hacía preguntas incómodas sobre el peliblanco. "¿Cuánto mide tu hermano menor? ¿Qué tipo de sentimientos tienes por él? No me veas con esa jeta, siempre que digo algo tajante te sonrojas si lo "tajante" es su nombre claro. ¿Lo has visto en alguna "actividad nocturna"? ¿Sueñas con él? ¿A que huele su cabello?" cada una era más incómoda que la anterior hasta que un día preguntó "¿Quién te dio tu primer beso?"

De todas las preguntas incómodas, esa es la que hizo que Lynn llegara a otro grado de abusos a su hermano menor. Cada que perdía, una buena paliza, cada que ganaba, entrenar hasta que sus huesos no pudieran más. Era una locura, y lo hacía por el hecho de que su hermano le… No, no importaba ya… Importaba ahora mismo seguir adelante y evitar quebrarse de forma rápida.

* * *

Las clases dejaron de ser interesantes hace ya 1 mes, a Lynn no le importaba reprobar, ya no tenía mucha motivación para seguir adelante. A duras penas los deportes la mantenían activa, pero entonces… - Lynn Loud, a la oficina del director, tiene una llamada de emergencia importante – Ese mensaje la consternó. ¿Quién podría llamarla?

Un recorrido hasta la oficina del director, Lynn agarro el teléfono escolar, y preguntó.

-¿Hola? ¿Quién Habla?

-Consulta, en 2 semanas el martes a las 7 pm. Necesito que vengas.- La voz del psicólogo sonaba no cansada como de costumbre, sino más… ¿Emocionada? No… más animada, sí, esa era la palabra. Animada pero ¿por qué?

Lo que no sabía Lynn, era qué esa consulta no serían 2 necesariamente.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el cap. Espero que les guste, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, debo decir que el anterior capítulo sí que lo hice sin pensar demasiado en algunas escenas (No sé por qué se me ocurrió aquél golpe bajo para Lincoln… Fue muy cliché pero la verdad, no quedó "Totalmente" mal… pudo estar mejor, pero meh, ¿Qué esperaban de un novato?)**

 **También debo decir que a lo mejor no saben cuál es el verdadero peligro para Lincoln está siempre cerca de él. ¿Qué no entienden un carajo? Pues ya entenderán… ya entenderán…**

 **Por cierto, de verdad agradecería que dejaran más reviews, así podré mejorar con mi historia y la forma de narrar y/o describir. Igual agradezco a los que postearon sus reviews**

 **Reviews:**

 **Ficlover93- Hermano, lamento si te confundí y si fue de desagrado el cliché. Siéndote sincero, necesitaba no una excusa, sino un conflicto relativamente… fuerte para el sub-prota (Lincoln) y no, no cogieron… Digamos que estaban besándose muy constantemente con lengua y todo. (Porque no creo que sean tan promiscuos como lo son los chicos hoy en día… o eso espero…)** **(¡Gracias por tu review!)**

 **J.K. SALVATORI- ¿Enterrar? Si te refieres al "Invalido" no, no es Clyde… Y no sé, el gancho que le di a Lincoln no fue como yo hubiera querido que fuera. Pero éste gancho que leerás en éste cap, te aseguro que cuando Lincoln se entere, será… Imagina a DrossRotzank votando por Maduro o Trump. Así de horrible sería el golpe (¡Gracias por tu review!)**

 **Bien no los confundo más, aquí está el 4 capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: 3S' parte 2, Sacrificio. Lo que no te mata te cambia.**

Había pasado una semana desde que Lincoln despertó de su trance narcótico y había perdido la memoria, más el psicólogo insistió en que durmiera en el consultorio, diciendo "Es más seguro que te quedes aquí, así no se romperá tu mente si te pierdes en la ciudad… ¿Sabes lo molesto que sería tratar de arreglarla?". Oficialmente, el psicólogo era un desgraciado. No es la primera vez (y dudaba que fuera la última) que el psicólogo alegaba ayudarlo por un "Interés aparte", o mencionando durante la semana lo aburrido que era ayudar a las personas.

\- Buenos días Jack Frost.

-Hola Doc…

\- Tengo buenas noticias, bueno… No tan buenas para ti, pero si para mí. Tu memoria volverá de una forma muy rápida y efectiva.

-Y… eso involucra… ¿Otra inyección?

\- Ojalá, quisiera un poco de heroína ahora mismo. Pero ese no es el punto, solo debes hacer una… Sesión especial con alguien. Y no, no soy yo.

-¿Entonces por qué son malas noticias para mí?

\- Tienes 13 años, estas a una semana de cumplir los 14, ya de seguro haz tenido en mi ausencia un poco de "privacidad", y la pubertad es lo que te ayudará a recordar.

-¿Eh?

El psicólogo solo confundía a Lincoln (como de costumbre), trayendo consigo una jaula, en la cual había un cerdo pequeño y limpio.

\- Él es Tano, será tu compañero por esta semana. Cuando estés listo, traeré a tu verdadero compañero.

Dicho esto, el psicólogo dejó a Lincoln y al cerdo solos, poniéndose una gabardina y guantes de cuero. Vio su reloj de bolsillo, y con una mueca de desagrado lo guardó.

\- "Ésta ciudad da asco… aish… pero lo que sea por tenerlo… Ya faltara poco… Diablos no aguanto más, necesito otro poco…" Pensando en esto, el psicólogo procedió a salir del edificio que era su consultorio, dejándose expuesto a una lluvia que estaba apenas comenzando a mojar la calle. El paso con el cual iba era acelerado y apurado. Como si hubiera olvidado hacer algo importante, (o deseara hacer algo importante).

* * *

Una gran lluvia torrencial asaltaba en las calles de Royal Woods, todos llevaban paraguas o iban en auto, evitando que la lluvia les pasara. El psicólogo iba nada más que con una gabardina, botas y un sombrero (a parte de unos guantes que cubrirían sus manos tatuadas). Al inicio uno pensaría al verlo que seguía a un sujeto que de por si es desagradable. Solo con oírlo hablar le causaba un claro desagrado al psicólogo. ¿Por qué estaría siguiendo a una persona que al parecer estaba borracha? Quién sabe…

Las horas pasaban, y el teléfono del psicólogo sonó. El identificador dio por sentado que Lynn Loud Jr lo había llamado. En cualquier otra situación hubiera ignorado la llamada, pero no supo por qué decidió contestarla.

-Scal, ¿Cuánto te debo?

-Ja ja, muy gracioso doc.-Lynn odiaba cuando el dr. Daba respuestas de ese estilo, siempre con aire de superioridad o misterio… Era irritante.

-Como sea niña, ¿Por qué me llamas?

-Para preguntar un par de cosas sobre la próxima consulta.

-No, no será nada sexual si es lo que piensas… No te ofendas, pero preferiría más a tu hermana autista rubia antes que a ti. Tiene mejores piernas.

-Eres un maldito hijo de…

-Te recuerdo que odio a los mal hablados… ¿Qué dudas tienes sobre la consulta?

Tal vez fuera un bastardo infeliz, pero Lynn tenía que reconocer, que el Dr. Siempre encontraría la forma de dejar en seco a cualquier persona. Era una habilidad molesta en esa desagradable persona que, solo dios sabe cómo, consiguió título, maestría y hasta doctorado en psicología (como siempre presumía cuando su madre cuestionaba sus métodos).

-¿Por qué tan de repente una consulta?

-Es simple, quiero ver como progresas con aquel "Amor Platónico"

-¿Puedes dejar de ser un cabrón solo un momento?

-De acuerdo… Pero recuerda-

-Sí, nada de groserías o maldiciones…

-Solo quiero ver tu progreso, y hacer un juego para que avances más rápido. Ven al parque hoy mismo, sé que está lloviendo pero tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-¿Qué tipo de-? La llamada se cortó abruptamente.

* * *

-Que el señor esté en tu corazón.

-O padre mío, perdóneme porque he pecado.

-Que el señor te guíe para confesar tus pecados de forma humilde. ¿Cuándo fue tu última confesión?

-Hace ya casi 5 años padre, y pido perdón por ello.

5 años habían pasado desde que había entrado a una iglesia. Nunca fue creyente fiel, más el hecho de haber sido criado en un ambiente así, agarró (según él) la mala costumbre de confesar aquello que debía perturbarle, más no lo hacía.

-Pido perdón por tener deseos e impulsos hacia 2 personas al mismo tiempo, no en el sentido sexual ni romántico, sino en la necesidad de tener más de aquellas personas… Pido perdón por aquella obsesión… Por tener que cargar conmigo el peso de aquellos quienes no se lo merecen…

-Es bueno sacrificarse por el prójimo, hijo mío.

-Es la segunda frase que le digo a mis pacientes, padre… Me arrepiento, principalmente… De aquellos actos que da igual que haga, no puedo dejar de repetir…

-¿Cómo cuáles hijo mío?

-He asesinado padre, a gente que no merece segunda oportunidad. Violadores, asesinos… Lacras de ésta sociedad… Sobre todo por lo que hago con los cuerpos… La carne… simplemente no puedo quitar el… la… la necesidad de sentirla en mi paladar… Perdóname padre, porque he pecado de la forma más impura…

-Que el señor te guíe en tu camino, que siempre tiene un plan para todos… más el castigo es el siguiente… Debes ayudar a quien más lo necesite. Servicio a todos los pobres o necesitados sin esperar alguna recompensa física, y rezar todas las mañanas por 2 años 3 avemarías. Por el día, la tarde y la noche.

-Duro, pero justo padre.

Cuando aquel señor salió del confesionario, dijo apenas puso un pie fuera de la iglesia.

-También lo siento Dios misericordioso… pero no pienso evitar seguir haciendo lo que más me trae emoción…

El psicólogo relamiéndose los labios, dio un donativo para la caridad en la iglesia, y salió en plena noche. Aquella bestia insaciable que ejercía la profesión de psicólogo, se aseguraría de hacer sentir a los habitantes de Royal Woods, totalmente asustados ya que, para él, solo sirven para saciar su inhumano paladar.

* * *

Eran las 4 de la tarde. La lluvia ya se había calmado entonces, el psicólogo y la deportista estaban caminando por la hierba mojada del mismo. A pesar de que el psicólogo fuera un patán… Lynn disfrutaba pasar parte de su tiempo con él. Sus consejos y las consultas habían ayudado a Lynn a superar muchos de sus problemas emocionales (principalmente, el problema de autocontrol). Pero Lynn no se dignó a ver a psicólogo de nuevo, después de admitirle sus sentimientos hacia un chico muy especial para ella. Las burlas del inicio fueron la principal razón, pero ahora cada vez que recibía una llamada del psicólogo, éste solo quería profundizar el tema de su "Amor Platónico".

-¿Cuál es mi sorpresa Doc?

-Simple… Te ayudare a superar a tu hermano… Digo, hace ya casi… 2 meses desapareció ¿no?

Eso fue un balde de agua fría para Lynn. Desde aquel incidente, Lynn no había mencionado ese nombre de 7 letras. No quería pensar en aquellos cabellos blancos. No, sentía mucha culpa, dolor, remordimiento… Si tan solo hubiera sido mejor hermana, se repetía siempre al espejo.

-Yuju, tierra a Bruce Lee Americana, detesto cuando me dejan hablando solo. Es de muy mala educación.

-L-lo siento doc…

-Da igual, superarás eso, quieras o no. Pero solo es parte de tu sorpresa.

-¿Parte?

-Sí, el resto te volverá loca… Ya que no quiero seguir viéndote miserable…

Otra vez con esa aura de misterio. ¿Él tendría amigos? Y si los tiene, ¿Cómo lo soportarían? Esperen… ¿Acaba de decir que no le gusta verla miserable? El Dr. Demian Scalizander era muchas cosas. Era hipócrita por exigir buenos modales y respeto, un cabrón por cómo actúa con la madre Loud y el resto de las hermanas. Un desgraciado por restregar la realidad, y un fanfarrón (siempre presumiendo su doctorado en Física, Psicología y Medicina). Pero nunca ha sido alguien que odie ver a la gente miserable.

-¿El verme feliz estaba en el testamento de papá?

-No vuelvas a mencionar a ese imbécil frente mío… Solo me harté de verte como una María Magdalena… Es fastidioso y poco conveniente. Es más, te arruino la sorpresa. Te reuniré con tu hermano.

Lynn abrió los ojos como platos. El corazón se le detuvo por un largo momento mientras miraba a aquel psicólogo con porte emo. ¿Reunirlos? ¿Él sabía dónde está Lincoln? No sabía en qué momento agarró del cuello al psicólogo.

-¿¡Dónde está Lincoln?! ¿¡Sabes dónde está?! ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!?

-Wou wou ¡calma!... No te lo dije porque está muy delicado ahora mismo.

-¿Q-qué tanto?...-El miedo se reflejaba en los ojos de la Loud deportista, ya que había aflojado el agarre del cuello de la gabardina del psicólogo, haciendo que éste se enderece.

-Amnesia por GHB. Una droga para víctimas de traumas psicológicos fuertes… El chico si sabía que tomaba… Súmale eso a otras 4 drogas para mantenerlo aturdido. Trató de suicidarse cuando estaba más consiente.

-Lincoln…

-Lo estuve tratando durante ya 12 días. Pero creo que sería útil que le dieras una visita… Hasta podrías aprovechar ese momento.

-¡Usted está loco! ¿¡Cómo podría...?!

-Sabes que lo harás… y no estará mal. Tal vez legalmente pero… Si es para ayudarles… bueh, da igual, debes venir de todas formas…

La mente de la Loud deportista estaba muy alterada. Tantas cosas, revelaciones, situaciones, emociones… Eran demasiado para ella… A pesar de ser vista como la capitana del equipo de fútbol femenino a nivel nacional, campeona de varias competencias de artes marciales, y muchos otros logros más. Pero por dentro era demasiado vulnerable… Sobre todo por culpa de aquel chico que… diablos…

-Irás quieras o no… no vas a evitarlo…

-Doc… si sigues dándome bombas así terminaras matándome…

-Lo que no te mata solo te hace diferente… Raro… Te perturba…

-Pues deje de cambiarme…

-Como sea, ya sabes. Consulta en 1 semana- Dicho esto, el psicólogo procede a irse del parque. Simplemente caminando por la grama mojada, yendo a la acera, y perdiéndose en las calles como era habitual en él.

* * *

 **Bueno, Ya acabo de dar una "Revelación" que no supe cómo poner en el anterior capítulo. Sinceramente este cap me tomó más tiempo del que quería (no sé, com días) Y después de un bloqueo feo que tuve el día anterior al terminarlo, aquí lo tienen.**

 **Cabe mencionar que, éste cap de alguna manera "Desbloqueó" un segundo proyecto el cual será como la secuela de este fanfic (que hice mal el estimado de caps. Le quedan sol caps más de vida)**

 **El proyecto se llama "A "Cannibal" Loud".**

 **PD: Se me olvidaba, gran parte de este capítulo (y del fanfic en general) me basé en "El Dragón Rojo" (Libro de Thomas Harrys) Y en la serie y película "Hannibal". Por la relación y tensión que hay entre los 2 Louds y el psicólogo (Como la de Will Graham y Hannibal Lecter), y obviamente, me basé un poco en la personalidad del villano de ambos libros (o en sí, de su "característica" peculiar). Pero que no los engañe su fetiche peculiar, él nunca le pondría una mano encima a Lincoln o Lynn… físicamente claro.**

 **¡Es todo, See ya Later!  
**

 **PD2: Vaya monstruo estoy formando ¿no?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas a todos y a todas, aquí vengo con el quinto capítulo. Espero de verdad que les esté gustando este fanfiction, porque siendo sincero, aun no sé como es que se toman el desarrollo. Esto si que es muy difícil, pero trato de traerles algo decente y disfrutable.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Ficlover93: 1-Culpa de Banghg hermano, desde Llamadas (y el fiasco de No Such Luck) Agarramos odio a la gran mayoría de las hermanas, y principalmente al padre. 2-Lo HdP no es del todo por sus... "Gustos Refinados" si se le pueden decir así. Es más para comprender a fondo que tipo de interés tiene por Lincoln y Lynn. 3- Muchas gracias hermano, de verdad. Pero no se, quisiera mantenerme en el buen camino y hacer una historia al nivel de Phantom (porque seamos sinceros, ¿Cómo carajos podría hacer una obra de arte como lo es Requiem por un Loud de UnderratedHero, si apenas y puedo plasmar bien mis ideas?) espero de verdad que te guste la Historia.**

 **Lobo Hibiky: En el próximo capítulo ya verás... Pero una pregunta, ¿Te gusta el Loudcest?**

 **Bien, sin más que decir, espero que les guste éste cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Rita, Lincoln y Demian. ¿Qué hiciste Lincoln?

Habían pasado meses desde que la familia Loud había perdido a 3 miembros de la familia. Martes, 13 de marzo hace 2 años, Lynn Loud Padre había llevado a su hijo de pesca para discutir la extraña actitud de su único hijo varón. Desde el nacimiento de Lucy, Lincoln estaba más separado de su hermana Lynn."¿Algo anda bien con Lincoln? Nuestro querido ya hace un tiempo dejó de hablarles a sus amigos. ¿Todo va bien?" Preguntó Rita.

-La verdad no lo sé Rita… Tiene… Tiene una mirada muy extraña… Lincoln ha actuado muy extraño… Lynn lo atrapó escapándose de casa…

El patriarca Loud decía avergonzado los nuevos pasatiempos de su hijo. Y Rita no se veía distinta.

-¿Y si van a pescar? Eso hacíamos mi padre y yo cuando queríamos charlar…

-Podría ser… ¿Y si le pedimos ayuda profesional? Podríamos hablar con tu amigo. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Daniel, Denis… Dem…

Una bofetada fue lo que recibió Lynn Sr. Rita no era una persona acostumbrada a dar expresiones de violencia física, y menos con su esposo.

-¡Jamás iría con ese psicópata! ¡Está demente! ¡Y por su culpa no pude llegar más lejos de asistente dental!

-Rita, querida… ¿No crees que exageras?

-Lynn, créeme. Ese sujeto… está demente… Nunca fui su paciente y siempre estuvo psicoanalizándome…

Recuerdos desagradables de la universidad invadían a Rita Loud, recuerdos que le desagradaba revivir.

* * *

Escuela de medicina John Hopkins, una de las universidades de medicinas más prestigiosas después de Harvard. Una joven aspirante a cirugía dental estudiaba la carrera en dicha medicina. Rubia, cabello relativamente largo, blanca y de 1.69 m. Rita Loud había vuelto a la Universidad solo para terminar cursos básicos de medicina dental. Teniendo que sentar cabeza con ya 5 chicas y un niño de 1 año con albinismo.

-Estimados estudiantes, ya que están cursando para ser médicos cirujanos y próximamente médicos especialistas en cualquier campo que deseen, quiero informar que, es un honor anunciar la llegada de un estudiante de intercambio de la Universidad de Oxford. Universidad científica equivalente a la mejor escuela de éste país, solo que en Inglaterra. Es el estudiante más brillante de la misma, y el más joven. Con ustedes, el Dr. Demon Scalizander.

Acto seguido, un joven que apenas llegaba a los 15 años caminó frente al salón. Tenía la mirada fría y cruda, como si le desagradara estar cerca de todos los que lo veían con gracia.

-El joven Demon Scalizander-

-Llámeme Demian, sr…- Tal vez sus rasgos fueran más asiáticos o italianos, pero tenía un marcado acento inglés al hablar.

-L-lo siento… El joven Demian Scalizander, vino como mencioné de Oxford para estudiar medicina avanzada en América. 15 años, y ya cuenta con 2 doctorados en física y artes culturales. Espero que lo hagan sentir cómodo. Bien, nos vemos.

Acto seguido, el director salió del salón de clases. El adolescente Demian tenía no muchas diferencias al de ahora. Era más bajo, menos delgado. Pero la tés pálida y el cabello largo hasta la mitad del brazo (solo que sin atar) seguían. A parte de las ojeras, pero lo más intrigante, es su ojo izquierdo. Pálido en la íris y pupila, tal como la de un cadáver, mientras que el derecho era totalmente negro.

Demian se sentó al lado de Rita. A Rita le confundía el por qué un joven de solo 15 años estaba en la universidad. ¿Se habría saltado el bachillerato? ¿Y cómo es posible que ya posea 2 doctorados, uno de las 2 materias más difíciles de dominar, y las 2 tan opuestas? Tendría que ser una especie de súper genio o algo así…

-Hola cariño… R-Rita Loud, un gusto conocer-

-¿Confundida?

-¿E-eh?

-No te preocupes, no eres la primera en creer que solo por mi escaza edad merezco un trato de niño lastimoso… ¿Casada? ¿Cuántas hijas?

-¿Cómo?

-Strike 2, odio a los que no son específicos y despistados. Tu anillo me aclaró que eres casada, a parte del interesante tamaño de tus pechos sin mencionar la piel de tus glúteos. Diste a luz hace unos meses posiblemente. ¿Ausente de la Universidad más de una vez? Tal vez 2… o 3… mmm… de hecho, diría más bien 5 Y digo hijas por las ojeras de tus ojos… Los niños molestan a las madres generalmente en horas de la mañana como la am. Pero las niñas, o dios… Esas molestan casi a las 2, 1 o hasta 10 de la noche. Las niñas son mucho más activas que los niños cuando tienen necesidades. Pero da igual. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan casados?

-E-espera… ¿Qu-qué?

-Strike 3 Rita. Lástima… Logré analizar posiblemente 7 o menos años de tu vida en solo 15 minutos, y tú apenas y sabes mi nombre… La próxima vez solo ve al grano y dime que soy un imbécil. ¿Sí?

Rita se quedó anonadada ¿Cómo ese jovencito de 15 años pudo averiguar tanto de ella con solo unas cuantas preguntas? Sabía de sus hijas, y no daba miedo eso, daba miedo el que sepa que tiene 5 hijas. Específicamente HIJAS, no hijos para generalizar, sino hijas. Ese chico si daba miedo.

-No te asustes ¿Sí? No te he dado motivos factibles para que me temas. Solo te analicé. Analizo a los que me interesan… Tú y yo nos divertiremos mucho. Por cierto, si quieres llámame Demon, Dem, o el chiquillo rebelde que te molestará durante todo el trimestre… o tal vez más…

La clase pasó de forma tensa. Rita había sido analizada por un chico de solo 15 años. Esperaba que solo fuera una desagradable mala impresión… Lástima que éste le arruinaría su estadía en la universidad…

En solo 5 meses, Demon se ganó el favor de sus profesores y la admiración de muchos alumnos (a parte de la envidia y odio de otros). Pero siempre, siempre, Demian aprovechaba en jugarle bromas a Rita cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Avergonzándola en debates, tiñendo su pelo de color rosa, esparciendo rumores, etc. Le gustaba molestarla, pero un día Rita al fin podría vengarse. Descubrió al joven con ya 16 años cumplidos hace 2 semanas, en un hospital dándole una entrevista sin consentimiento legal a un sujeto con trastorno de identidad de la integridad corporal. Después de denunciar la mala praxis ilegal que realizó el joven genio, fue expulsado de la Universidad, pero se encargaría de que Rita quedara permanentemente bajo el mandato de un dentista de clase media. A pesar de haber sido expulsado, los medios, influencia y una buena cantidad de dinero le abrieron las puertas a otra universidad.

Pero a Rita Loud, simplemente le costó una carrera como cirujana dental, quedando atascada como una mera asistente dental.

* * *

-Rita…

-¡Primero muerta antes que volver a ver a ese desquiciado!

-Sólo tenía 15 años cariño

-16 Lynn, ¡16 años y ya era un maldito maníaco!... ¿Sabías que nadie encontró al sujeto al cual entrevistó?

-Rita… por favor… Ya pasaron 5 años, hazlo por Lincoln… Solo… Por lo menos vayamos tú y yo. Para pedir consejo…

* * *

Horas pasaron para convencer a Rita Loud de ir al consultorio de joven psicólogo graduado con 20 años apenas. Cualquier experto sentiría envidia por el joven genio que estaba jugando con un cubo de Rubik de 7x7x7, armándolo como si fuera un juego de niños. La pareja Loud tocó la puerta del psicólogo, en su oficina se oía una música sin demasiado orden. Como un tipo de Punk Anarquista, mientras que el psicólogo cantaba con todo el odio del mundo.

"¡Play that record backwards

It's a message yo for the suckers

Play that record backwards

And go fuck yourself!"

Play that record backwards

It's a message from aaaaaawwwwww

Play that record backwards

And go go gogogogo!"

Cuando la pareja entró al consultorio, solo vio a un joven de 20 años con vestimenta Punk parado en su escritorio, usando una linterna como micrófono cantando una y otra vez "Kill your self, Muthafucka".

-D-dr…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ya no tocan la puerta? Diablos

El psicólogo frustrado apagó su reproductor de CD's sacando un disco, que tenía en letras grandes "Mindless Self Indulgence". Se sentó en su escritorio, y la consulta empezó.

Durante 4 meses, el matrimonio tuvo que visitar al desgraciado psicólogo que no paraba de intentar revivir una adolescencia perdida. A pesar de que el odio que tenía Rita por el psicólogo era enorme, no podía negar que sus consejos ayudaron a mantener el control de la familia, conforme llegaron las demás niñas Loud. Hubo "Paz" en esa familia (En comparación a como estaban las cosas cuando Lucy nació) y ninguno requirió apoyo de nuevo… A excepción del único niño en esa familia…

* * *

Lincoln había escapado de la escuela, ya que iban a apalearlo por usar ese traje de ardilla. Corrió y corrió y no miró atrás, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido. Frente a él había algo similar a una casa. Un edificio. El joven Loud tocó al timbre, y así fue como conoció al psicólogo por primera vez cuando éste le abrió la puerta.

-No estoy en contra de ningún fetiche sexual o algo así chico, y menos cuando se desarrolla en tan temprana edad pero… ¿No eres algo joven para estar encerrado en ese traje de ardilla?

-… Apesta… y me ahoga…

-Hey, hey… No estoy en contra de la asfixia erótica pero…

-No lo hago porque quiera señor… Este traje… evita que cosas malas pasen en casa…

-¿Disculpa?

-Tengo mala suerte… y si me lo quita… cosas malas ocurrirán… Traté de quitármelo, y quisieron apalearme unos bravucones en el colegio… gracias por mantenerme aquí.

No había oído nada tan estúpido desde que una monja le preguntó si masturbarse podía causar cáncer cerebral. No entendía cómo un chico se le ocurriría semejante estupidez, de hecho, estuvo a punto de preguntarle si es un sociópata o si fue violado por su mascota para tener tamaña ignorancia. ¿Y cómo sus padres podían permitir aquello? El chico tenía algo en su mirada… Tristeza, abandono… Odio tal vez… Pero solo notaba cansancio…. Como el suyo se puso a pensar…

-Hijo, ¿Tienes un responsable? ¿Padres? ¿Hermanos? ¿Tíos?

-Sí señor… Papá y mamá… y 10 hermanas.

-¡¿Perdón?! – Imaginen a Jake el Perro de Hora de Aventura diciendo ésta frase con su característica forma de hablar. Bueno, así mismo gritó el psicólogo abriendo su ojo pálido como un ciego. Es la primera vez que decía algo con un tono tan informal o fuera de carril.- ¡¿Tus padres saben qué es un condón verdad?!

-U-un con… ¿un qué?

-Olvídalo tú em…

-Lincoln… Lincoln Loud

-¿C-cómo dices?

-Loud… Lincoln Loud, señor…

Al inicio al psicólogo no le hizo gracia oír aquel apellido… Pero en lugar de desagrado por el chico por portar aquél apellido. (Ya había tratado a 3 de sus hermanas y a sus padres… Todos dándole una denuncia por mala praxis y negligencia que terminaron siendo anuladas) Ver al chico con esa cara cansada le daba… Curiosidad… Aquellas ojeras, aquél carácter tan retraído, ¿Qué habría dentro de aquella cabecita?

-¿Te gustaría hablar del traje? Tengo el número de tus padres… Ya los atendí antes… Antes de llamar, cuéntame del traje.

-O-ok señor…

-Llámame Scal

-Sr. Scal…

-¿Cómo ocurrió todo, Loud?

Y así empezó todo. Lincoln le contó todo el incidente de la mala suerte, pero ahí no acabo, el psicólogo seguía pidiéndole que le hablara de su relación con sus hermanas. No supo por qué, pero le atrajo mucho las historias de aquel albino que tenía sentado frente a él. Pasaron las horas, y después de mucho hablar, de oír música, reír, etc, los padres de Lincoln lo recogieron. La conexión que se formó entre el psicólogo y el joven Loud era notoria.

* * *

"-Doc, siento un gran vacío… Ayudo a mis hermanas pero… al final no me siento… motivado…

-¿Para qué?

-Para nada

-¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Te gustaría saber cómo llenar el vacío?

-Si… siendo sincero… no siento nada… nada por mis hermanas… o por mi novia o… por nadie…

-Lincoln, si vienes a mis consultas, te ayudaré a llenar ese vacío…

-¿Cómo?

-Tú y yo somos iguales en ese aspecto Lincoln… Te daré mi guía de vida. Se basa en 3 Palabras, cada una con un trasfondo.

-Ok…

-1 S, Sonríe, vas bien con todo lo que te pasa en casa, sigue sonriendo por ellas, finge por ellas, solo fingiendo te sentirás menos vacío. 2 S, Sacrifícate. Si sigues tal y como vas, sacrificándote, podrás usar los favores que te deben para tu beneficio. Ya sabes, hacer tu tarea, ayudarte a mejorar tu relación. Si si, sé que son entrometidas, ¡pero hey! Puedes beneficiarte. Y la 3 S… Suicidio… Nunca, nunca optes por esa opción si no estás listo… Suicidarse solo es acabar con todo y vivir en la nada; Si optas por el suicidio solo dañarás a tus hermanas.

-O-ok Doc…

-Recuerda Lincoln, sigue viniendo y recuerda…- Procede a limpiar una gota de sangre que Lincoln tenía en su mejilla por un corte que se hizo al tropezar. Con el pañuelo de lana dobló la mancha y se lo guardó- No estás sólo…

Un par de gritos de parte de los padres después de recoger a su hijo de aquél psicólogo que Rita tanto odiaba (gritos tanto para el joven como para el psicólogo... desencadenando discusiones que siempre dejaban más frustrada a Rita que a Lynn Sr). Y el joven partió con sus padres.

* * *

Lincoln siguió la guía del psicólogo, aguantando a sus hermanas para tratar de llenar el vacío que comenzó a sentir cuando Lynn empezó a ser más brusca con él. Siempre dispuesto a ayudarlas, sonriendo por ellas y por los demás, pero sintiéndose ansioso… Estresado… Con odio… Pero no a sus hermanas, sino a sus padres por estar más orgullosos de sus hijas que de su único hijo varón.

-¡Oye Lincoln! ¡Vístete! ¡Iremos a pescar solos tú y yo campeón!

Era raro que su padre quisiera pasar tiempo con su hijo sin talento alguno. Y ahí pasaron toda la tarde, pescando en aquél lago tranquilo. La tensión estaba en el aire hasta que Lynn Sr decidió hablar.

-Oye Linc… Quería conversar de algo contigo…

-¿Qué cosa pa?

-Mira… Sé que… Sé que algo te está pasando… Siempre que te alejas de tus hermanas tienes una expresión fría… Dime que ocurre campeón…

-No lo sé… Solo… No sé…

-¿Es envidia por tus hermanas?

-Pa… No siento nada…

-¿Qué quieres decir? Algo debes sentir hijo…

-No papá… no puedo sentir nada… Lynn está más agresiva y… eso… eso me confunde… y siempre estoy solo… Solo Clyde y Ronnie Anne están a mi lado pero… No puedo contar con las chicas para algún hobbie o algo especial para mí… es horrible…

-Lynn Jr en especial te molesta, ¿Verdad?

-Si…

-Es porque le gusta alguien Lincoln

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

-Simple, cuando una chica le gusta otro chico generalmente cambia de actitud… Tal vez su forma de expresar alegría es jugando rudo contigo campeón

-Diablos… Me pregunto quién será…

-Lincoln, solo te diré algo, cuando quieras hablar ven conmigo y dímelo ¿Si?

-Preferiría pescar…

-Claro hijo, pescaremos más seguido si te hace sentir bien.

Aunque sería el último día en el que pescarían, ya que volviendo a la casa, un borracho chocó con Vanzilla; Lincoln estaba seguro en la parte de atrás del auto, pero Lynn Sr. Sufrió todo el impacto, matándolo de trauma cerebral.

* * *

"-No puedo superarlo… Debió ser ese maldito… ese hijo de puta… ¡Mató a mi padre y solo le dieron 2 semanas de cárcel!

-Lincoln no…

-¡No me diga que cuide mi vocabulario! Mi padre… ¡El no merecía morir!

-¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Matarlo?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Bien, hazlo.

-¿Qué?

-Mátalo, mátalo si te atreves.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Encuéntralo y mátalo si te hace sentir mejor- Procede a levantarse y a acercarse de forma imponente a Lincoln intimidándolo- Puedo encontrarlo y puedes matarlo frente a mí, pero piénsalo... ¿Qué sentirá su familia si lo matas? ¿Se sentirá mejor el saber que lo mataste?

-Doc espere yo…

-Lincoln… ¿Qué sientes?

-Yo…

-Si no me dices que sientes, solo serás otro sociópata más en este mundo. Esta sesión terminó.

El psicólogo solo caminaba hacia su escritorio a recoger sus cosas para irse.

-¡Doc!

-Se acabó Lincoln, avanzaste bien desde que empezaste a verme, pero ahora retrocediste como 5 meses de los 7 que llevas viéndome. Se acabó.- El psicólogo se fue del consultorio dirigiéndose a la calle.

-No siento nada…

Fue lo que dijo ya muy tarde el frívolo Lincoln Loud viendo al suelo, saliendo por la ventana, no sin antes agarrar una navaja que el mismo psicólogo le dio para tallar madera. Caminando por la calle buscando confort en los callejones… No sabía que iba a hacer… Y ni le importaba…"

* * *

Aquel recuerdo invadió a Lincoln de forma repentina cuando jugaba con Tano, el cerdo mascota que le dio el psicólogo antes de desaparecer por casi 5 días. Faltaban 2 para poder ver a su nuevo compañero de terapia. Pero solo recordaba al ver la navaja un sentimiento… Vacío… Antes era odio, pero ahora es Vacío…

"Espera que me… no… NOOO"

Piernas inmóviles, y una voz sutil susurrándole al oído: "Lo hiciste… solo córtale algo de la pierna… necesito probar su carne…"

Eran muy vagos los recuerdos… Demasiado vagos, y solo oír al cerdo oliéndole los zapatos lo libraba un poco del trance, para reflexionar mejor sobre todo lo que estaba recordando en ese momento. Sentía la necesidad de dañar a alguien, y de la nada se descargó con ese recuerdo. ¿Por qué tenía sensaciones y necesidades repentinas, y tan fácil como llegan se esfuman?

-Debo estar muy loco… Tal vez por eso me drogué

Dijo en voz baja el joven Loud que veía como aquel animal estaba jugueteando por el consultorio. Era tranquilizador verlo.

* * *

 **Y así murió Lynn Sr. Un accidente que... bueno, con el recuerdo deben saber qué pasó después. Aclaro las edades ahora mismo.**

 **Lynn Jr: 16 años**

 **Lincoln: 13 años (cuando visite a Lynn tendrá 14)**

 **Demon: 27 años (aunque aparenta menos)**

 **Y para quien se lo pregunta, si, una hermana murió igual, pero ésta será mejor que hagan sus teorías. Así que, preocúpense por Lincoln, porque está apunto de recordar algo horripilante. Y de HACER algo horripilante...**

 **Bien, es todo por ahora, ¡Nos vemos!**

 **PD: "A Cannibal Loud" estará en proceso como One-Shoot, y será todo desde la perspectiva de Lincoln ya consiente de sus actos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas a todos y a todas, *fiuf* ¿Por donde empiezo? Bien, éste capítulo no iba a ser tan largo, pero la verdad me inspiré mucho, y ya que el fanfic estaba yendo un poco lento, quise avanzar un poco más rápido. Concluí una idea que era para el próximo cap en éste. Y solo debo advertirles y suplicarles, que no me linchen por lo que van a leer. Si, se que a lo mejor me pasé de la raya, y si, tal vez les desagrade lo que leerán pero, ¿Saben? ¿¡WHO THE FUCK CARES?! Fuera de joda, ya habrán leído las obras de Banghg, así que no pueden llamarme enfermo.**

 **Fuera de éste desequilibrio, mi ausencia se debe a que estuve enfermo y (como la canción Niagara en bicicleta) no había medicina ni médicos para ayudarme (Patria, Patria, Patria, Jodida, maldito seas Nicolás Maduro, por ti no hay nada de na' en Venezuela carajo) y eso.**

 **Bueno, a responder las Reviews:**

 **Lobo Hibiky- Aquí tienes tu pinshi LoudCest (okno, pero espero que lo disfrutes)**

 **J.K. SALVATORI- A ver, ya te respondí el por qué trato de evitar el que mi OC sea un G.S. (es mas fácil abreviarlo... que por tu culpa lo dije y me enferme mmgv) Y bueno, sólo espero no decepcionarte con éste capítulo.**

 **Bueno, antes de comenzar, ADVERTENCIA, LOUDCEST Y SI ERES SENSIBLE NO LEAS. O bueno léelo pero si tu ganso se despierta no me eches la culpa que yo solo trato de hacer lo posible para que la historia no sea un puto cáncer.**

 **PD: Si, estoy diciendo muchos insultos.**

* * *

Capítulo 6: La reunión. Llegando al final del Inicio.

Los 7 días entre Lincoln y el cerdo culminaron. El psicólogo había entrado para llevarse al animal a una jaula, y llevarlo a un "Lugar Especial", pero no importaba. Importaba más el hecho de que Lincoln vería a otra persona aparte del desgraciado que le tocó como psicólogo. 1 Semana ausente fue suficiente para que Lincoln revisara la oficina del Dr. Scalizander, encontrando muchos artículos dignos de algún tipo de organización ocultista en algunos gabinetes. 2 Biblias cristianas, 1 Biblia Judía, 1 Corán, pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron algunos libros con la cubierta extraña, como cuero mal forrado. Parecía una cara. A parte de un libro con una estrella invertida en un círculo.

Era extraño, aún para el psicólogo.

La curiosidad era el pecado más común del hombre, y el joven Loud era demasiado curioso desde que despertó. Revisando su expediente psicológico, que el propio psicólogo hizo de el.

"Lincoln Loud.

Alter: 11, 12, 13 (los números estaban tachados, y al lado del 13 había un trozo de papel pegado que decía "Kommenden 14").

Höhe: 1.69 meter

Störungen: Im Rückblick

Fetische: Seine Schwester Lynn

Sprache: Englisch

Zukunft: Möglicher Lehrling

Separate Kommentar: Interessant, sehr interessant"

Lincoln no podía comprender nada de lo que decía ese expediente. El idioma era muy raro y difícil. Lo único que pudo leer bien de aquel expediente, era una palabra. Lynn… ¿Dónde había oído aquella palabra antes? La oía con una rara frecuencia en sus recuerdos… Pero oírla devuelta le daba una rara sensación en el pecho. ¿Cosquilleo? No… Era más como… presión y al mismo tiempo paz… ¿Qué significaba "Lynn"? Fue lo que su mente formuló al leer por tercera vez su expediente.

La curiosidad pudo más con el joven con nieve en el tejado, haciendo que revisara aún más en el escritorio del psicólogo. Veía varios expedientes, muchos de ellos tachados con una "X" en la foto de los niños y jóvenes. Algunos con una palabra escrita en la tapa de las carpetas en mayúsculas

 **SELBSTMORD**

Solo pensaba que el psicólogo inventaba palabras y las escribía como si fueran a significar algo. Tal vez el loco sea el, y estaba atrapado con la última persona con la que debería estar, pensó el joven Loud.

Revisando en las gavetas, encontró otro archivo solo que más grueso que el de Lincoln. Éste tenía un aspecto más desgastado. Cuando abrió el archivo vio dentro la foto de una castaña con pecas y cola de caballo. "¿Uh? Es linda" Pensó el joven Loud. Cuando la leyó solo pudo ver que no tenía el nombre en la misma posición donde estaba Lincoln. Leyó la información básica, pero parecía otro idioma totalmente distinto.

"Età: 16 (esta vez habían demasiadas cruces en otros números… parecía que ésta chica visitaba al Dr. Scalizander desde ya hace años)

Altezza: 1.63 metri

Disturbi: Depressione

Feticci: sadomasochismo, dominazione, suo fratello Lincoln, maleducazione.

Lingua: Inglese

Future: Incerta

Una parentesi: Avanza bene, per ora. E se lei e suo fratello incontrare?"

Lincoln no entendía nada. Tal vez fuera una de las lenguas que el psicólogo dijo que hablaba… ¿Cuáles dijo? Italiano, Inglés, Español… ¿Esos eran los que estaban escritos? Parecía que todos sus reportes los hacía en idiomas distintos. Lincoln solo seguía revisando el escritorio del psicólogo y encontró una mano esquelética muy blanca. ¿Sería real?

-D-diablos… Doc usted es raro…- Fue lo único que dijo el joven Loud al ver dicha escultura tan bien hecha.

Mientras Lincoln investigaba en las cosas personales del psicólogo le llamó la atención un rectángulo de tela con los colores Negro, Rojo y Amarillo. Era extraño, ¿Quién tendría un trozo de tela pintado guardado? Habían más… De varios colores… era extraño, muy extraño… Entre los artículos del Doctor estaba un libro con una página marcada. El libro era negro, y algo grueso. Al abrirlo Lincoln vio una pulcra letra donde se encontraba lo que parecía un tipo de guía. El título de la página era: "Lamb's Ragù with "Bloody" sauce". La página estaba en inglés, y Lincoln lo entendía. "Ragú de cordero con salsa a la sangre". Parecía una receta, los pasos eran detallados, pero no era una receta… Ok, había una receta al inicio de la página, pero el resto de la hoja parecía un diario.

"Mi paladar no se puede saciar tan sencillamente, o padre misericordioso… Ofensivo sería que te pidiera perdón por lo único que me logra traer paz en mi día a día. Hoy en día no sé si eres tan omnipotente como dices, pero yo encontré mi medio para hallar paz. La cocina es mi placer, mi vida, al igual que la lectura. Pero la carne es lo que me hace perder el control, o padre mío, mi obsesión se dispersa cuando asecho a mi próxima víctima. El caos lo es todo para mí, imagina el caos que desaté en las calles de Londres cuando su corazón se detuvo. Aquél cuyo sacrificio me dio identidad, me dio otra forma de acercármele a aquella que falló al condenar mi carrera. Ahora sus dos retoños están por seguir mis huellas. O padre mío, mira al monstruo al que has creado."

Detrás de aquella página, había un dibujo de lo que parecía ser un lobo de 2 cabezas comiéndose a un lobo más grande. La forma tan gráfica en la que el lobo cortaba la yugular del otro era muy exacta y precisa.

\- A parte de loco es artista… pero el dibujo es bueno- El joven Loud le hablaba a nadie. Era como si tuviera un público fantasma, y él quisiera romper la barrera que separa a dicho público y a sí mismo…- Cuando recupere mi memoria totalmente, ese maldito tiene que ayudarme a dejar de hablar solo porque es incómodo y… lo estoy haciendo de nuevo…

Las horas siguieron pasando, y el psicólogo aún no había llegado. Lincoln se decidió por oír algo de la selección de música "Inspiradora" del Psicólogo, mientras jugaba con un bastón fingiendo que era una guitarra eléctrica, y en la otra mano tenía un frasco que decía "Vicodín", al agarrarlo, Lincoln ingirió 3 pastillas mientras la música sonaba.

 **(Es primera vez que hago esto, pero recomiendo que busquen el tema Out of My Mind de MushroomHead)**

Lincoln al oír dicho tema, bajo la influencia de los narcóticos, al inicio fue asaltado por vagos recuerdos. Un sabor extraño, pero nada similar al de la sangre como en el anterior recuerdo. Era un sabor… dulce, intrigante cuanto mucho, era interesante. La saliva se amontonaba un poco mientras Lincoln cerraba los ojos, no era como cuando despertó, no eran convulsiones… Era simplemente placentero. Le gustaba la sensación de aquel recuerdo, el sabor, una figura encima de él que no podía diferenciar, suspiros… Pero en aquellos suspiros decían su nombre.

El sonido del heavy metal que se oía de fondo hacía que sus recuerdos fueran como flashes, como royos de películas viejas, yendo algunas escenas rápidas y otras un poco más despacio. Sentía calor, mucho calor. Un mar de emociones dominaba al joven Lincoln en ese momento, le gustaba la emoción, le fascinaba, quería más.

La chica castaña del expediente estaba en aquellas alucinaciones/recuerdos. Linda figura, ¿Cuántos años tendría? En el expediente había un número 16. ¿Tendría 16 años? Lincoln tenía 13 hasta donde recordaba. Era extraño, tal vez la droga hacía que alucinara, pero esa alucinación era muy familiar para el joven con nieve en el tejado.

* * *

 **5 Horas**

5 Horas desde que el Dr. Scalizander se había ido a buscar, y Lincoln sentía una rara presión en su entrepierna. Era incómodo, y solo se acomodó para no sentir más dicha presión. Era aburrido esperar, y estar drogado no hacía las cosas tan fáciles. Se dedicó a ver su brazo.

"Sonríe"

La frase que según el psicólogo, él mismo se mutiló en el antebrazo. ¿Qué tan loco debería de estar para hacer tal acto autodestructivo? El recuerdo de un niño en un estadio de futbol llorando y riendo volvió a su mente, específicamente los diálogos.

"¡Lincoln! ¡¿Dónde te metiste?! Sal por favor… ¡Lincoln!" "Lo siento, ¡¿ok?!" "¡Lincoln!" "Tú no lo harías… no… ¡Lincoln!"

La castaña otra vez, esta vez la castaña tomaba más participación en los recuerdos. ¿Qué significará?

* * *

 **6 Horas**

-¿Uh? – Una foto en frente del sofá, la misma foto donde una Latina y un afroamericano se estaban besando – Oh… así que… ¿eres mi novia?... – Veía aquella foto intrigado. Tratar de recordar es difícil pensó.

-Bah, ¿Qué pierdo con intentarlo?... ¿Y qué pierdo con dejar de hablar solo? – Seguía repitiéndose a sí mismo, y procedió a intentar recordar. Quitó la música, se concentró en la foto, esperando a que los recuerdos lo invadieran como solían hacerlo desde que despertó. Se concentraba en la foto, esperando que algo sucediera…

Y nada sucedió. Por alguna razón, Lincoln era incapaz de recordar el engaño que su novia hiso, y que, según el psicólogo, Lincoln presenció con sus propios ojos. Le dolía la cabeza al esforzarse tanto en recordar aquél engaño… Como si su mente estuviera bloqueada.

-Lamento la tardanza Lincoln, - Genial, susurró para sí mismo el joven Loud. – Y traje a una compañera de juegos.

\- ¿Lincoln? – Una voz más delicada que la del psicólogo se oía.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Me recuerdas Lincoln?

La castaña… La misma castaña de la foto, era igual de linda que en el expediente. Lincoln quedó anonadado al verla. Pero los ojos aguantando las lágrimas le dolían en el alma. Ver a aquella castaña llorar… Y solo le vino una palabra a la cabeza.

\- ¿Lynn?

La tensión se había formado cuando dijo aquel nombre que solo le vin veces a la cabeza. Sentía un gran calor y que su corazón iba a mil latidos por minuto, y era por ver la sonrisa melancólica que aquella chica castaña expresaba. Las lágrimas se estaban enjuagando en sus ojos, como queriendo fluir libremente, pero la ruda castaña no quería dejarlas salir, quería ser fuerte por la persona con una obvia amnesia presente, que al parecer era incapaz de reconocerla. Ver a aquel chico de 14 años con nieve en el tejado le dolía, la hacía sentir feliz y al mismo tiempo culpable. Había por fin visto a su hermanito, a su estrella guía, el único que mantenía el orden en aquella casa… Y recordaba el dolor que éste sintió por culpa de ellas durante tantos años.

Por el lado del joven Loud, solo veía a la castaña con asombro. Lincoln no había visto a nadie desde que salió del trance narcótico aparte del Dr. Scalizander. Por eso ver a una chica así le produjo una sensación nueva. Curiosidad más que nada. El poder socializar con un compañero aparte de un patán con desequilibrios emocionales o poca paciencia (cosa que, durante las 4 semanas desde que despertó, solo oía una y otra vez disculpas por su vocabulario). La chica era bella, pensó Lincoln, pero se veía muy impactada al verlo. ¿Ella sería su novia? No, su novia según el psicólogo era Latina. Es decir, piel café claro, cabello negro pero lacio. Esta chica era pálida, cabello castaño pero suelto (no como en la foto del expediente, que tenía una cola de caballo) y pecas.

Pasó ya casi media hora sin mediar palabra, parecía que cualquier cosa podría romper tamaña tensión del ambiente, y de hecho el joven Loud quería que cualquier cosa rompiera dicho ambiente. Pero no esperaba que quien lo rompiera fuera…

-¡¿Están esperando una invitación?! ¡Verga ya digan algo por lo que más quieran!

El psicólogo parecía desesperado ya. Media hora había pasado y ninguno había mediado palabra o mostraba signos de salir del shock o la tensión. Pobres imbéciles que no rompieron la tensión, puesto a que ahora el psicólogo procedería a acercarlos a la fuerza y forzarlos a sentarse en el sofá.

\- Padre mío perdóname pero no aguanto ya. ¿No pudieron tardar más? Llevan 30 minutos como idiotas mirándose uno al otro como babosos y ni si quiera dicen algo. Odio la tensión y ustedes deciden tener un momento de tensión… ¿de qué te ríes marimacho?

-L-lo siento doc… e-es que… nunca estuvo tan enfadado y… es diverti-

-¿Crees que esto me divierte estúpida? Sabes que ya de por sí me arriesgué el cuello al defenderlo desde lo que pasó con el traje de ardilla. Casi me quitan la licencia, y necesito conservarla por al menos 2 meses más para que mí doctorado en psicología me lo entreguen.

-¿Solo le importan esos estúpidos doctorados? ¡Lincoln no tiene memoria!

-Y por mí que no recuerde ni como respirar. Se supone que todos los niños con sus mismas características optan por el suicidio, y esperaba que fuera en su casa y no en mi consultorio. ¿Y qué me encuentro? Un adolescente precoz, drogado hasta los huesos que de alguna manera sobrevivió. Ésta epidemia de niños influenciados por cosas así me enferma… ¿O ya olvidaste a tu compañerita de cuarto?

Un gancho fuerte para Lynn. Lincoln no entendía de qué carajos hablaban los 2, pero era una discusión fuerte. Solo pudo ver en las 4 semanas que estuvo ahí a un psicólogo sarcástico que prefería insultar sin groserías. Muy arrogante pero con un gusto relativamente bueno en música viendo los álbumes que tenía, algunos de música muy pesada para su gusto, pero otras muy calmadas y relajantes como las de "Queen" hasta donde Lincoln se acordaba del grupo.

¿Suicidio? Recordaba esa palabra. Su significado era confuso, pero recordó cuando aquellos flashbacks lo invadían de vez en cuando. "La tercera S es el suicidio… Opta por ella para dañar a tus hermanas." Dañar. ¿Eso significaba el suicidio? No… Significaba… Acabar con la vida… Con su vida… Sí, eso. –Tu maldita madre no dejó de echarme la culpa porque la querida hija abortada de Marinlynn Manson se suicidó. Siempre les advertí que escucharan antes de actuar… Pero lo olvidé, era tú familia, y tu familia nunca escucha Lynn- Decía con desprecio la última oración - ¿sabes? Lo único bueno de todo éste embrollo son ustedes 2…

-Llevaré a Lincoln a casa para-

-No lo harás, y no se lo dirás a tu maldita madre.

-¿Cómo lo sabe Doc? – Decía desafiante la castaña

-Porque sé desde que empezaste a verme, que harás todo lo que yo te pida, y más si es por él… No dirás nada porque sabes que lo puedes joder aún más- Golpeó la mesa un tanto fuerte. Lincoln se estaba incomodando, nunca vio al Dr. Scalizander tan enfadado. – Ya muchos problemas me generaron y al pobre muchacho. No quiero que me lo jodan más aún – Dio otro golpe – Porque es más que obvio que me costará moldearlo de nuevo.

-Pero…

-¡Sin peros Lynn! Te traje, para que pudieras decirle lo que antes no pudiste, y que compartieras por lo menos una semana con él en éste maldito consultorio. Así que cállate, ¡Y no le digas a nadie! Te quedarás a dormir con Lincoln, y que pase lo que tenga que pasar… - El psicólogo procedió a levantarse. Tenía un leve moretón en la mano, parece que si estaba furioso. – Iré a atender otros asuntos. Solo hazme caso por una vez en tu puta vida Lynn… Y no por mí, sino por él. – Acto seguido, el psicólogo salió de la oficina a adentrarse a las calles de Royal Woods a las 9 de la noche.

-… Lynn… ¿Qué diablos fue eso?...

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Lynn. – Lincoln… ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?...

Negó con la cabeza el albino. Haciendo que la castaña solo mirara a otro lado.

-No hablemos… ¿Ok?... Solo… Solo… - Parecía estar a punto de romperse. Pero la sorprendió un abrazo del joven albino.

-¿Entonces qué haremos si no hablaremos?

Las lágrimas se derramaban de los ojos de la castaña, separándose un poco del albino para mirarlo a los ojos. Esos ojos color miel oscuros.

-Solo cállate… y… - Lentamente se iban acercando cada vez más. El calor en la atmósfera iba creciendo cada vez más. Cada uno sentía la respiración del otro, a muy corta distancia de… - Déjate llevar… -Fue lo único que susurró la castaña sellando las palabras en un beso, dulce y sin ninguna intención detrás. Esperaba que el joven de cabellos blancos la apartara confundido, lista para que su corazón fuera roto de nuevo… La sorpresa que se llevó cuando el peliblanco le correspondió el beso, atrayéndola con sus dos brazos para abrazar su espalda.

* * *

El psicólogo estaba caminando por la calle, acercándose a Franklin Avenue, viendo la casa con el número "1216". Sentía desprecio al oír como esa familia, los Loud, seguían haciendo tanto escándalo aun después de haber perdido sin darse cuenta a 4 miembros. El psicólogo solo caminaba por las calles de Royal Woods, buscando algo… o mejor dicho, a alguien. Solo caminaba tranquilamente hacia un bar, al entrar y sentarse, con suma educación le pidió al cantinero.

-Deme un trago por favor… Whisky…

El cantinero le trajo la copa y le sirvió el whisky al psicólogo. Mientras agarraba el vaso, asechaba a los sujetos del bar de forma disimulada. Buscando a alguien. Un sujeto que pasaba una noche de borrachera con otros 2 amigos suyos, un desgraciado que no dejaba de tomar, sujetos que solo bebían y charlaban, era un lugar común y social.

Y el odiaba todo lo social.

Mientras oía la música que ponían en el bar, le dio un trago a su whisky, tragándolo todo de solo un sorbo. El sabor amargo recorrió en su paladar, y no quería que el alcohol lo desinhibiera de poder detectar sabores. Si había algo que más detestase que el hecho que lo hiciera esperar, era no poder sentir los sabores.

-¿Otro señor?

-Ésta vez un mojito… Si es posible, señor.

El cantinero simplemente fue a buscar los elementos para preparar el mojito, mientras que el joven psicólogo observaba a la gente del bar. Su ojo blanco no veía normalmente, veía como si estuviera viendo en un filtro verde acuático, pero veía perfectamente en la oscuridad. No tanto en la luz, pero si cada detalle. Ese bar poco iluminado era un deleite para su ojo extraño. Y éste se fijó en un sujeto.

Solo lo vio en las noticias, sospechoso de homicidio, tenían evidencia y testigos, pero unos abogados muy bien pagados le concedieron su libertad. Sintiéndose superior a los demás, evadiendo al sistema, creyó que cometió el crimen perfecto, que nadie lo perseguiría. Cómo se nota que no conocía a Scal.

-Su mojito señor.

-Gracias, tenga. – Scal ofreció una cantidad moderada de efectivo a su cantinero, pagando así los tragos.

-Deje que le dé el cambi-

-Quédeselo como propina. – Tomando con cuidado su mojito, saboreando cada una de las sustancias que en éste habían.

-Es raro que pida Whisky y luego mojito, pensé que sería otro sujeto que quiere ahogar sus penas en alcohol.

-Para eso están los cigarros, y otros vicios… Y uno de ellos requiere que mi paladar no se aturda con la amargura de simple alcohol. – Dicho esto, dio un sorbo más a su trago saboreándolo.

-Hablas extraño, ¿Extranjero?

-Nací legalmente en Alemania, pero me eduqué en Inglaterra… Ahora vivo aquí.

-¿Alemania? Pero no tiene acento alemán.

-Como dije, mi educación fue primordialmente en Inglaterra… - Bebiendo su trago miró al cantinero. – Y usted es muy curioso para ser cantinero… No no me vea así, todos pecamos de curiosidad. Algunos más que otros.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Aish, necesito tener algo en la boca, y mi carne aún no se descongela – Diciendo esto solo miró al sujeto al cual fijó momentos atrás. Seguía ahí, tomando. -¿Sabe lo molesto que es no poder comer dentro de 1 hora?

-De hecho no, mi esposa es quien cocina. Tal vez se lleven bien ¿O no? – Mirando con algo de indiferencia al psicólogo, viendo con la delicadeza con la que agarraba la copa.

-No soy gay si es lo que piensa, señor. Inglés sí, pero no soy gay – De forma tajante lo dijo al terminar de tragar – Cocinar no te hace menos hombre.

-D-disculpe, no quise…

-No se preocupe, es normal tener prejuicios. La primera impresión es inútil, yo prefiero la tercera o la cuarta…

-Y, ¿Qué hace un sujeto como tú en un bar como éste?

Terminando de tomar su mojito, simplemente miró al cantinero con una mirada que expresaba fatiga, y no estaba mintiendo al hacer dicha cara, ya que en verdad se sentía fatigado.

-Solo terminando mi trabajo, y sumiéndome en mis vicios. Gracias por el trago y… ¿Ve al hombre de allá? – Con el gesto señaló al sujeto al cual estaba asechando desde hace ya 15 minutos según su reloj. – Sirva un trago y déselo. Cárguelo a mi cuenta.

-En seguida pero, ¿Por qué?

-Soy psicólogo, y él es uno de mis pacientes pero no quiero que sepa que se lo di yo. Diga que se lo sirvió una muchacha. Está pasando por un mal momento y… Pues al diablo la ética, dele un trago, pero échele ésta sustancia, es un medicamento. Solo no lo mencione, ¿Si?- Con una sonrisa le dio una bolsa con polvo en ella, uno blanco. El cantinero al ver 200 dólares no se negó, cumpliendo con las instrucciones del psicólogo, y entregándole el trago al sujeto. Cuando el cantinero fue a ver al psicólogo, vio que el asiento estaba vacío.

-¿Qué mierda es esto?

-Una chica te invitó un trago, disfrútalo campeón. – El cantinero dicho esto, y después de entregarle el trago, simplemente se va a su puesto.

-Bah, bebida es bebida. – De un sorbo se tomó la copa. Por alguna razón le supo dulce. –Aghh… me largo… - Caminando tambaleante, el sujeto abandonó el bar. La vida era aburrida para él, y solo iría a buscar alguna prostituta para tener diversión para sí mismo.

Mientras caminaba por la calle, lentamente empezó a tener mareos. Mareos fuertes, parecía una resaca, ¿pero cómo tendría resaca si solo tomó 3 tragos y ni si quiera durmió? Tal vez tomó más de la cuenta. Daba igual, salió de un aprieto, y perfectamente iría a divertirse. A veces los abogados si son útiles. Mientras caminaba como si los problemas no le pesaran, sentía que alguien lo seguía. Volteó para confirmar sus sensaciones, pero solo vio la calle oscura. Juraría que escuchó pasos de botas detrás de sí. Da igual, pensó.

A lo largo de su trayecto, aquella sensación incómoda solo seguía, tenía su arma preparada, y cuando sintiera aquellos pasos aún más cerca dispararía y correría.

La tensión fue en aumento, el sujeto rubio, blanco, de 1.80, que acababa de salir de un aprieto de homicidio se sentía tenso. ¿Policía? Tal vez, ¿Un simple maleante? Le daría una lección. No le importaba, siempre y cuando pudiera pagar sus abogados, sería libre. Ser adinerado tenía sus ventajas, pensó. Dinero que ni si quiera era de él, sino de su última víctima.

Los pasos seguían aumentando. Era irritante, y molesto, caminó varias cuadras hasta estar en un lugar remotamente abandonado. Simplemente tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. ¿Qué hacer cuando la investigación termine? ¿Dónde poder conseguir un poco más de droga? ¿Es buena idea ir por una prostituta ahora? ¿Y por qué no puede dejar de oír aquellos pasos? Era oficial, alguien lo estaba siguiendo, y no dudaría que cuando se acercara aun más, le dispararía y lo mataría. Le daba igual todo. Hasta que esos pasos se detuvieron. Qué alivio sintió, ahora solo tendría que ver donde habría una buena puta para pagarle una miseria de dinero y dejarla como un trozo de carne humana, tal y como era. Callejones con vagabundos, otros oscuros, contenedores de basura, era lo único que veía en aquel barrio.

Oyó aquellos pasos otra vez, ésta vez no dudó. Se volteó rápidamente y disparó a la nada 3 veces. No le importaba, era un lugar apartado, si mató a alguien nadie podría culparlo porque no habría evidencia. Pero se sintió extrañado cuando vio que no había nadie detrás de sí.

Fue ahí cuando sintió una cuerda de nilón apretando su cuello, ahogándolo. Luchando por su vida, trató de zafarse, tratando de disparar a su atacante y dispararle cuanto quisiera. Él tenía un arma, ¿Por qué no podría matar a un tipo que lo estaba ahogando?

Su atacante al notar lo que trataba de hacer, golpeó su rodilla lo suficiente como para hacer que perdiera el equilibrio y se arrodillara, tirando su pistola. Ya no tenía ningún arma, estaba totalmente a merced de ese sujeto que estaba detrás de él.

-Tienes un arma, y no sabes usarla. Apuntaste 6 metros a donde estaba originalmente, y ahora estoy apretando tu yugular y carótida. El oxígeno no llegará a tu cerebro. Te desmayarás. – Aun con el esfuerzo que aplicaba, su atacante hablaba con una calma y elegancia sobrehumana. Todo se puso negro después, concluyendo que había muerto. – Bien, es hora de cocinar. – Un ojo que brillaba como un verde suave, muy similar al verde agua marina, era lo que se veía en aquel callejón. Demon Scalizander guardó al cadáver de su víctima en una maleta de instrumentos, acto seguido, guardando dicha maleta en su auto.

-Será interesante escribir de esto, o padre mío, ya verás ésta delicia.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. El identificador de llamadas decía "Pocahontas gringa"

-Scal.

-¿Dr.? Escuche tengo una duda con respecto a-

-¿Tiene que ver con la actitud de Lincoln? ¿No será porque te vio que jugando verdad o reto, te vio besando a Clyde al estilo puro de Francia?

-¿Cree que lo sabe? Diablos, Lame-O... Un momento... ¿Cómo sabe eso?

-Estoy rompiendo la confidencialidad Dr. Paciente, pero lo vale para interrogarte un poco. Lincoln te vio y pensó que su Ronalda prefería las africanas que las albinas, si sabes a que me refiero.

-Oiga que de-

-Mira, si es por tus pastillas, solo toma 2 en la mañana y la mitad de una en la noche, es todo, ¿Sí? tengo asuntos que atender- Dicho esto, el Dr. colgó totalmente cansado y agotado.- Como esa puta gringa le diga a Lincoln que ese beso era falso antes de que logre moldearlo, le corto la yugular a su hermano y le sirvo la cabeza a su puta familia de mierda... Padre mío perdóname por mi vocabulario. - Dicho ésto, comenzó a manejar por la oscura vía.

* * *

 **(Recomendación, Rabbit Junk, Dig Dug has a Posse)**

* * *

Lynn y Lincoln habían intensificado el beso desde hace ya unos 20 minutos. 20 minutos de besos continuos, algunos cortos, otros donde jugaban con sus lenguas para ver quien dominaba sobre quién, obviamente teniendo a Lynn como la dominante en aquel juego. El baile que ejercían sus lenguas iba al son de una canción que Lynn había puesto para seguir en aquel acto.

El calor aumentaba, y solo podían seguir queriendo fundirse con su compañero. Los besos iban cada vez más intensos, y la presión que Lincoln sentía en su entrepierna volvió. Lynn lo notó, y cuando el peliblanco trató de acomodarse, su compañera solo lo detuvo, y procedió a quitarse la playera deportiva.

El cuerpo de la joven que estaba encima de Lincoln era muy atractivo, pechos no exageradamente grandes, pero si formados, un abdomen esbelto y marcado, parecía que hacía deportes. Lincoln solo vio que tenía una cicatriz a un costado, debajo de sonde sus costillas se marcaban. Leve, pero atractiva para el joven Lincoln. No entendía por qué le atraía tanto, tal vez se lo explicaría el Dr. Scalizander después, pero debía admitir que no quería que el momento se detuviera. Los besos volvieron pero más intensos, y Lynn procedía a quitarle la camisa ya arrugada a Lincoln. Un abdomen delgado, nada destacable ni entrenado, solo el abdomen de un chico que no hacía mucha actividad física, pero eso no quitaba la pasión entre los 2 jóvenes que estaban solo a un par de prendas de cometer su acto.

Lincoln sentía el olor de Lynn, un aroma a desodorante común, pero su sudor olía muy familiar. ¿Esa chica y el habrían hecho esto antes? No lo recordaba, ni le interesaba, solo quería seguir. La intensidad del juego entre los 2 aumento a tal grado que Lynn procedió a quitarse rápido sus shorts, dejándola en sostén deportivo y bragas negras. Lincoln se perdió en las caderas de Lynn, Lincoln no paraba de perderse en ella.

Siguieron besándose, lentamente sin darse cuenta, el joven albino sentía que todo esto ya lo vivió antes, pero hoy todo recuerdo daba igual. Podría venirle un recuerdo de que sería el elegido de una secta que salvará al mundo y no le importaría, porque ése momento era placentero. Ya en solo traje de Adán y Eva, en el sofá del consultorio Lynn solo le susurró al oído.

-Aún no empezamos… - Dicho esto, posicionándose para que la virilidad de Lincoln entrara en su femenino, procedió a bajar.

Electricidad recorriendo su espalda fue lo que el albino sintió en aquél momento. Fue increíble, nunca sintió nada similar, pero conforme se movía, su último recuerdo comenzaba a aclararse. Aquella castaña, aquellas alucinaciones que tuvo hace unas horas estaban pasando, pero no quiso ponerse a pensar en ello, solo dejaba que su compañera se moviera de forma rápida y continua. El placer era increíble, pero en su alucinación los primeros sonidos no eran como los de ahora, antes eran, al inicio, de dolor, pero estos eran más de placer. Era música para los oídos del albino.

Mientras su compañera se movía, Lincoln la ayudaba, aumentando la intensidad del acto cada vez más y más.

-Lincoln, Lincoln. – Decía Lynn mientras se movía- Dios santo, ¡Lincoln! – Gemía Lynn mientras sentía como el albino entraba y salía de ella.

El movimiento era más rápido, más intenso, más… cielos… No podía describirlo, pero le gustaba, y cuando menos se enteró, estaba arriba de Lynn, penetrándola con energía y dando besos leves en su cuello, aunque no sabía por qué lo hacía, ¿un reflejo?

-Lincoln… Lincoln… N-no podré… no podré seguir más yo…- Lynn estaba a muy poco de llegar al orgasmo, pero Lincoln sentía que algo iba a venir, algo quería salir, quería explotar.

-Lynn yo…

-Adentro Lincoln… adentro… - Entrelazando sus piernas en la cadera de Lincoln, para poder sentirlo más adentro, sin posibilidad de que pudiera salir de ella.

Lincoln dejaba que la sensación saliera, viniéndose dentro de Lynn, ésta soltó un alarido de placer que no pudo ser callado del todo, y Lincoln solo podía suspirar.

Había pasado media hora desde que Lincoln y Lynn tuvieron relaciones, y Lincoln solo pudo decir.

-¿Hicimos esto antes?

-Si… 3 veces con esta…- Decía Lynn, solo con su playera deportiva y bragas.

-Dime… ¿Quién eres Lynn?

-… Soy alguien muy cercana a ti… Tal vez lo sepas al final de la semana… solo no te asquees ¿sí?

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Perdiste la memoria… y no sé si me aceptarías ahora como lo hiciste antes…

-Lynn…

-Solo cállate… quiero estar aquí contigo… ¿Ok?

Lincoln y Lynn estuvieron abrazados, Lynn dejándose caer por los brazos de Morfeo, y Lincoln solo reflexionando… O mejor dicho, recordando. Pero no fragmentos, sino conceptos y algunas frases del Dr. Scal.

"Lynn, ella lastimó a alguien cercano a ella. O mejor dicho, tú lo lastimaste… Pero por culpa de ella". Lincoln estuvo pensando mucho en Lynn mientras ella roncaba, esos ronquidos eran familiares. Solo se quedaba mirando el techo, contando las grietas de su cuarto. Imaginando momentos divertidos, a Lynn en un partido importante de Futbol, en una casa con otras 9 chicas, entre muchas cosas más. Pero al ver su brazo, recordó cuando se había hecho dicha herida. Alguien lo estaba buscando, era Lynn, pero dijo algo que lo intrigó "¿Hermanito? ¿Dónde estás?" Esa frase le vino de pronto, y Lincoln solo miró el techo al inicio totalmente estupefacto, pero lentamente, calmó su expresión. Había hecho algo horrible, pero que le trajo paz, el Dr. Scalizander le dijo que debía seguir sus instintos, y lo hizo, terminando por hacer algo que, al inicio le pareció una monstruosidad, pero ahora tomaba sentido el por qué era tan familiar y tranquilizador.

Lincoln Loud, se había acostado con su hermana 3 veces ya… Y lo había disfrutado, y seguiría disfrutándolo.

-Mierda… Que mal estoy… ¿Que sigue? ¿Matar a alguien?

Lincoln decidió callarse y no tentar más al destino… Éste le respondería de forma muy dura.

Pero de alguna manera, el haberse acostado con su hermana no le dio ni un gramo de culpabilidad o asco.

* * *

 **A mi no me vean así, dije que Lincoln haría algo horrible. Que ustedes quisieran saber qué fue es su culpa. Fuera de joda, nunca escribí nada erótico (tuve que leer varios fanfics de éste estilo... ahora estoy algo perturbadoramente satisfecho) Pero no fue para hacer que se jalen el ganso si es lo que piensan, fue más... Para demostrar cómo el psicólogo sin estar presente, sigue rompiendo la mente de Lincoln.**

 **PD: Sí, no dejo de insultar, pero bueno, estos días fueron estrés puro.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Primero que nada, debo de verdad agradecerles a todos ustedes por haberme apoyado con ésta historia, gracias a todos los que dejaron sus Reviews. Siéndoles sincero, ésto ha sido muy difícil para mi, ya que aunque tengo vocación de artista y se usar correctamente las palabras, me cuesta darles un orden decente para que ustedes entiendan la idea que trato de plasmar. No tengo ninguna guía, ni ayudante o apoyo, ni nadie que me ayude en ésto, por lo que, si la historia les desagrada, de verdad, mil disculpas.**

 **Sinceramente soy de esas personas que se menosprecian a sí mismas, creo que es por eso que cuando veo las Reviews, espero a alguien que me lance palabras de odio, o que me restriegue lo malo que soy al momento de escribir... Por eso no saben la felicidad que siento cuando veo que todas las Reviews son positivas, y las críticas son totalmente constructivas. Y pues, gracias a ustedes, creo que por fin encontré aquél pasatiempo que puede llenarme tanto como lo hace el dibujo... Solo que la musa para escribir siempre está, y el dibujo últimamente se está tomando vacaciones... Muchas gracias de verdad...**

 **Les agradezco a todos los que dejaron sus Reviews.**

 **ElTipoJoven- Si, es intenso, y espero poder hacerlo bien.**

 **J.K. SALVATORI- Te agradezco especialmente, y no debes arrepentirte de decir lo del Gary Stue (Informe de últimas noticias, un escritor amateur de edad desconocida se le diagnosticó de la nada cáncer de bolsillo por decir las palabras cuyas siglas son G.S.) ya que no quería que mi primer OC se desviara. Gracias por advertirme, de verdad amigo.**

 **CSR Stories- Espero que no te desagrade mi forma de redactar. He visto en éste fandoom tramas muy buenas, pero que la redacción destruye el potencial (Si leíste el Fanfic "La Separación" me entenderás) y espero que el "Curioso" sea positivo. Uso suficiente ésa expresión como para darme cuenta las 283 formas distintas que ésa palabra de 7 letras tiene para atormentarme.**

 **Lobo Hibiky- De nada, la verdad lo escribí por 2 razones, 1 amo el LynnColn, y 2, porque no hay nada más perturbador que despertar, enamorarte y acostarte con la chica de tus sueños... y darte cuenta que es tu hermana... Y menciono lo del ganso porque no quiero que piensen que soy un depravado... Ok soy depravado pero tu me entiendes ¿No?**

 **Guest- 1- No estoy queriendo perturbarte, y ya lo logré quien quiera que seas, 2- La traición no fue real al 100%, solo al 40%... Pero... 3- No, no hay problema, solo fuera de mi iglesia (inserte escena de enchufeTV) Y no creo que se me den esas escenas... Me puse muy nervioso al escribirla, y creo que pude hacerla mejor... Aunque prefiero tratar de mejorar en las escenas de horror... ¿Sabes si Banghg da tutela de cómo perturbarse escribiendo fanfics de violaciones y masacres perpetradas por niños de 5 años? ¿No? Bueno.**

 **Sin más que decir... (No sé si llegarás a leer ésto, pero... Phantom espero no decepcionarte si lo estás leyendo...) Comencemos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Ronnie Anne Santiago. Ojos sin vida.**

Ronnie Anne Santiago, una chica que a los cinco años su familia se mudó a Royal Woods, Michigan, para comenzar una nueva vida con más posibilidades de las que ofrecía su país natal. Adaptarse para la latina fue totalmente duro, ya que al inicio era víctima de la homofobia de niños, influenciada por sus padres y representantes. Ronnie Anne no tenía demasiados amigos y la escuela primaria era muy difícil para ella adaptarse. Su inglés no era fluido, y era más motivo de burla para sus compañeros. Un chico más grande que ella, de quinto grado, era su Bully personal.

No había un solo día en que el desgraciado no empujara o humillara a la latina, haciéndola llorar, regándole el almuerzo en la cabeza, inclusive publicó fotos vergonzosas de la niña por toda la escuela. Ese tipo, Allan Mathews, se encargó de hacerle la vida un infierno desde que la chica Santiago durante 4 largos años.

Hasta que…

-¡Miren a la pocahontas! ¿Quieres un muro el cual saltar, ilegal?

Estuvo aguantando aquellos abusos durante cuatro años, cuatro largos años. Sabía que debía aguantar por el bien de su familia. Ella era el futuro de su familia, la representante más joven de esa casa de los Santiago, debía resistir tanto tiempo como pudiera hasta que su familia entera pudiera mudarse y poder estar todos juntos. Pero hasta ese momento, Ronnie Anne debía aguantar. Debía hacerlo por su familia.

La joven latina estaba siendo agarrada e inmovilizada por el hermano de Allan, mientras que el anterior mencionado, agarraba su mochila y sacaba todos los útiles escolares de ésta, esparciéndolos por el pasillo. Todos se reían de como la niña forcejeaba y trataba de decir que se detuvieran. Las risas de los niños de ésa escuela primaria se quedaron en su cabeza siempre. Seguía siendo abusada de parte de su Bully como siempre. Pero cuando encontró un pequeño relicario, oculto en su mochila, esto casi hace que la joven Santiago se desesperara.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un talismán de conjuros latinos? ¿Eh? ¡Dilo Ilegal! ¿¡Piensas que puedes embrujarnos!? ¿Eh? ¡Responde que sabemos que nos entiendes maldita latina!

Aquel relicario significaba mucho para la latina, cuando ella llegó, lo único que tenía para recordar de donde vino, fue aquel relicario que tenía dentro la última foto familiar que se tomó. Aquél bravucón al ver la cara de Ronnie, empezó a jugar con el relicario, haciéndolo girar varias veces desde la cadena. Podría estrellarlo y romperlo, pero quería ver la cara de la latina totalmente asustada.

-¿Lo quieres?

-¡Dámelo por favor! ¡No lo dañes!

La joven latina estaba diciendo desesperada, esto solo motivó al abusador a seguir torturándola.

-¿Y qué harás para que no lo dañe, ilegal?

-¡Lo que sea! Pero por favor ¡No lo dañes!

-Mmm bien, tómalo.

Acto seguido, el bravucón le iba a dar el relicario, pero éste lo tiró a propósito al piso, y de un pisotón estruendoso destruyó el artefacto en varios pedazos.

-Dije que te lo daría, ¡Pero no entero!

Ronnie Anne vio su artefacto más preciado ser destruido por un simple idiota con ganas de ser superior, las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de la latina, pero ésta no iba a llorar. Estaba furiosa, la rabia se le acumulaba de adentro, era un volcán a punto de explotar. Y el imbécil solo reía mientras veía a aquella niña aguantando las lágrimas.

-Jeje, ¿Vas a llorar? Mocosa ilegal de mier… AHHHH

El grito sorprendió a varios alumnos, viendo como la latina que era abusada por el chico de quinto grado estaba siendo mordido por la primera. El mordisco era muy fuerte, y su intensidad aumentó hasta que algo de sangre se vio escurrir de la boca de la latina. Soltó al bravucón con una herida en forma de mordida en su antebrazo, y éste antes de darse cuenta estaba siendo golpeado por la latina en la cara. La jovencita a pesar de ser pequeña, tenía mucha fuerza. Conectando golpes directos en la nariz, mentón y ojo del contrario. Mientras la latina seguía golpeando al bravucón, el hermano del mismo trató de ayudarle, pero solo recibió una patada en la entrepierna haciendo que diera una nota digna de una ópera. La latina le dio una patada al primero, justo en la cara, ocasionando que la nariz se le partiera, y uno de sus dientes igual. Seguido de esto, miró al acompañante del ya inconsciente abusador, éste aun con dolor trato de escapar de la furia de la latina. Pero no lo logró.

La paliza más grande que ésa escuela primaria jamás haya presenciado. Lamentablemente, defenderse a sí misma le costó la expulsión a la chica Santiago. Más la noticia de que una niña de 9 años haya apaleado a 2 muchachos de 5 grado (de trece años aproximadamente) no se hizo esperar. Los rumores corrieron por todo Royal Woods, y la niña Santiago pasó de ser una Lame-O a ser conocida como "La furia Latina". El respeto que generó la joven Santiago fue brutal, pero cuando su padre vio la actitud agresiva de su hija, la llevó a un psicólogo el cual le debía un favor.

La primera cita con el psicólogo fue cuando la joven tenía ya 10 años. No estaba nerviosa en lo absoluto, más bien desagradada. Procedió a pasar sin saludar ni tocar la puerta, y solo se sentó en la primera silla que tenía más cerca, apoyando los pies en el escritorio del Dr. Scalizander. Éste al ver la actitud de chica mala de la joven latina, solo la miró con desgano.

-¿Quién te violó?

-¿Q-qué?

-Dímelo ya niña, quien te tocó en la "Flor de María".

-Oiga quien se cree que…

-No, óyeme bien tú a mi sabandija asquerosa, vienes a un lugar ajeno, con alguien que te va a dar un servicio de atención psicológica gratuita, solo entras como si fuera tu cuarto, ni saludas o das las buenas tardes, y te sientas como si fueras una lesbiana marcando su territorio en una posición de "Éste lugar es mío perra". Así que, o me das una buena excusa, o simplemente le restriego a tu padre el poco dinero que gana como para aprovecharse de un favor.

Ronnie Anne al inicio lo miraba con desprecio cuando éste decía lo de la "Flor de María", pero cuando el psicólogo le respondió de forma tan tajante, la mirada que tenía era de desprecio y furia. Ronnie Anne trató de intimidarlo con una mirada fría, pero el psicólogo le devolvió una mirada aún más fría. La de Ronnie era de furia y enojo, pero la del psicólogo era una totalmente oscura. No reflejaba ninguna emoción más que cansancio y asco, una mirada digna de cualquier asesino de película de terror de buena calidad. Aquellos ojos, uno color negro y el otro de un verde aguamarina hasta la pupila como el de un cadáver penetraron a la Latina en cuestión de segundos. Ésta solo apartó la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te asusté? Tal vez esa estúpida cara de "Te romperé la cara" les sirva a los niños de tu edad, pero adivina. Conmigo esas mierdas no sirven. Mírame a la cara maldita sabandija. ¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana? ¿Qué puedes intimidarme? Inténtalo. He visto suficiente como para asustarme de una niña.

Nadie le había hablado nunca así a Ronnie Anne, ni si quiera su padre o hermano, y ahí estaba, un sujeto desconocido que le debía un favor o dos a su padre poniéndola en su lugar como si tuviera todo el derecho. ¿Pero quién se ha creído? Replicaría, pero le daban miedo esos ojos sin brillo.

-Yo que tú, pediría disculpas… ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿O necesitas que te lo diga en tu idioma? ¿Me entiendes?

-S-si… ahora… c-cállese… -La latina no podía soportar al psicólogo. Su voz fría y sin expresión alguna la sacaba de sus casillas, arrinconándola en un espacio reducido. Así era como se sentía cuando era víctima de bullying.

-Discúlpate mocosa

-¿Y por qué lo haría?

-¿Quieres causarle más vergüenza ajena a tu familia de la que ya has causado, "Furia Latina"?

Ese comentario sorprendió a la joven Santiago, solo los niños del barrio conocían aquel apodo. Y era la marca que ella se ganó para ser respetada. Vergüenza, Ronnie Anne no podía ser causante de vergüenza en su familia, todo lo que hizo es marcar el hecho de que ya no es posible torturarla por ser de otro país.

-Solo me das pena. Eres tan miserable que no das nada más que pena. No tienes modales, tienes ropa barata aunque esto me valga mierda, y no tienes ni una pizca de sentido común para darte cuenta de ya 5 errores cometidos. ¿Por qué no solo te suicidaste?

La joven Santiago estaba muy shockeada. ¿Eso era un psicólogo? Diablos, hoy en día cualquiera puede ejercer una profesión como la de ayudar a los niños con problemas mentales. ¿Qué clase de psicólogo ofrece a su paciente que se suicide?

-¿Lo harás más difícil? Te humillaré cuando tu padre venga a preguntarme sobre ti. Se una niña humilde y discúlpate.

-¿¡Qué sabe usted de la humildad!? ¡Mire todo lo que usted tiene! ¡No sabe nada de humildad con tantas cosas y decoraciones que tiene! ¡Millonario de mierda!

-¿Ese es tu argumento? No soy millonario.

-¿Eh?

-¿Crees que porque tengo tantas cosas soy millonario? Eso se llama prejuzgar niña. No, no soy millonario, todo esto lo conseguí con simple y llano esfuerzo. Claro que no lo conseguí ayudando a gente como tú, sino a gente mucho peor. Tú no me generas nada, no vales nada para mí, ni para nadie hasta donde sé.

-Oiga… R-respete que soy una…

-Una mocosa de quinta que no llega ni de cerca a ser mujer, que exige respeto como una feminazi. ¿Quieres respeto? Pues dalo chica.

El ambiente se volvió tan tenso que pasó media hora cuando los dos empezaron a mirarse fijamente. Ronnie Anne estaba furiosa, quería atacar a ese imbécil y enseñarle quien es Ronnie Anne Santiago. El psicólogo solo se veía frío, como si no tuviera emoción alguna. Aquellos ojos vacíos que la joven latina veía perdidamente, buscando rastros de algo de vida en ellos. ¿Cómo un ojo verde no tendría brillo?

-¿Y bien?

La joven latina veía tercamente a su psicólogo. Quería ver algo que no fueran esos ojos fríos.

-¿Quién te hizo daño?

-¿Qué?

-¿Eres sorda? ¿Quién te lastimó? Eres así por culpa de alguien, ¿Quién fue?

Ronnie Anne estaba ahora confundida, el psicólogo no mostraba emoción alguna, solo una cara de cansancio que se volvía más fría que antes. No entendía como aquellos ojos no tendrían brillo, pero no iba a perder en su juego. Ella perdió en su propio juego, ahora el perdería en el suyo.

-Un imbécil, cuatro malditos años jodiéndome la existencia.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Golpearme, humillarme, burlarse, llamarme ilegal cada cinco minutos, era un bastardo.

-Bien, vamos progresando, ahora sigue contándome pero sin insultar. – Los ojos del psicólogo seguían de ese frío sepulcral penetrante.

-Un día agarro mi mochila y esparció mis útiles por todo el pasillo y…

-¿Y?

-Agarró un… algo muy personal mío… Jugó con él y… lo rompió… todos se burlaban de mi cara… - Ronnie Anne tenía ahora la misma expresión de furia, solo que no por el Dr.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Lo mordí y le rompí la cara.

-Ok. – El psicólogo procedió a sacar una libreta y empezó a anotar. – Y desde entonces eres así de agresiva, supongo. Causando miedo.

-Es respeto…

-Es miedo lo que causas, el respeto es otra cosa. El respeto es estimar de forma alta a una persona, y ser incapaz de insultarla. El miedo es temor, es pensar que lo que no conoces te hará daño.

-Soy una matona, y así me gano el respeto de todos…

-No, eres una matona por culpa de un matón. Te estás volviendo lo que te hizo daño. Y es normal. Ven a mis consultas dos veces a la semana, pero para prevenir un ataque de ira, toma. – El Dr. Procedió a darle una botella con un papel firmado. Eran píldoras naranjas. – Tómate solo 1 a la semana. Y por favor, deja de ser una matona.

-¿Y por qué lo haría?

-¿Quieres ser el mismo imbécil que te hacía daño? – Esa pregunta dejó en seco a Ronnie Anne. – No eres una bravucona… Eres una niña dañada. – Aquellas palabras se quedaron en la mente de la latina – Ahora, vete. Es tarde y ya…

-Doctor…

-Scal, Llámame Scal.

-Scal… yo… em…

-Acepto tus disculpas, pero que no se vuelva a repetir. Y yo me disculpo igualmente. No es de buena educación ofender a una niña, da igual que tan perturbada esté. Ve para casa. Viernes 5 pm próxima consulta, y el próximo miércoles igual.

Así fue como el psicólogo empezó a hacerse responsable de la salud mental de la niña Santiago. No es que estuviera loca, simplemente había pasado por demasiado. Un niño no debería ser expuesto a la homofobia a tan corta edad, y menos vivirlo durante casi 4 años. Cada una de las visitas y consultas hicieron que la máscara que la latina tenía se fuera rompiendo lentamente, mostrando que solo es una niña insegura de sí misma, que solo quería un amigo.

-¿Amigos? ¿Quién los necesita? La mayoría son interesados e ineptos que van a dejarte cuando tengan oportunidad.

-Gracias por la información doc… - Ronnie Anne trató de disimular su sarcasmo, fallando de forma obvia.

-No me lo tomes a mal niña, yo no necesito amigos actualmente, pero tu si los necesitas lamentablemente… Te diré algo, para tener amigos solo finge ser otra persona.

-¿Fingir?

-Sí, así se sobrevive en esta estúpida sociedad. Fingiendo.

-Doc… pero… ¿Y si no quiero fingir?

-Lo harás. – El Dr. Se acomodó en su silla mirando al techo de forma perdida. – No se puede fingir por siempre, tarde o temprano sabrán quien eres en realidad, y te rechazarán o se burlaran, y tú seguirás siendo la matona que ofrece palizas fuera del colegio… Pero no todos merecen una paliza… Tal vez encuentres a alguien que… que te acepte por el monstruo que eres por dentro… y… y bueno… te muestre su amistad… así podrías avanzar más… - El Dr. Estaba balbuceando un poco las palabras. Él no era una persona con pelos en la lengua, decía lo que siempre pensaba sin titubear, y verlo así, hizo que la latina tuviera dudas. – Es todo por hoy…

\- ¿Doc? ¿Está bien?

\- Como sea niña. No puedo estar peor.

Ronnie Anne no entendía el consejo de Demian, era totalmente raro verlo… ¿Vulnerable? Vio en aquellos ojos sin vida un pequeño brillo. Tal vez si es humano después de todo. Ronnie Anne seguía siendo una matona, pero ya no buscaba problemas, si los problemas la buscaban la encontraban y ella se defendería. Nadie se atrevía a molestar a la joven Santiago por miedo a terminar en el hospital. Y así pasaron los días, solo iba a las consultas para que el Dr. Le recetara otra prescripción, y esto lo hacía cada dos o tres meses. Aquellas pastillas habían ayudado a Ronnie Anne aun cuando ya no las necesitara. Tal vez no fuera consciente de que le hacían daño aquellas cápsulas, pero le daba igual. La sensación de paz que le daba tomarse una cada semana era inigualable. Y no es que el Dr. Fuera muy entusiasta con ayudar a que su paciente dejara su adicción, solo le daba la misma prescripción una y otra vez. Hasta que la chica cumplió doce años.

-Doc, necesito... su ayuda...

-¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Por qué me llamas a las 12 de la mañana?

-Doc tiene que ver con... con mi novio... Creo que cree que... que le estoy siendo infiel... ¿Qué puedo hacer? Doc por favor no quiero perderlo... el es... el es esa persona que usted me dijo...

-Mira niña... No me interesa tu relación, ¿Sí? Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora, es mantenerte alejada de el por ahora. En la mañana mandaré una carta con una nueva prescripción para ti. Así a lo mejor logras calmar tu mente...

-Doc pero- La llamada se cortó abruptamente.

* * *

Santiago no había vuelto a las consultas del Dr. Scalizander en un largo tiempo. Pero el Dr. No lo noto, ya que estaba ocupado con su nuevo paciente favorito, Lincoln Loud. Después de enviarle la prescripción a la chica, el Dr. no se dio cuenta que el problema de santiago si iba a afectarle, y es porque el Dr. Nunca se dio cuenta que la relación Santiago era con el joven albino. Las consultas entre Lincoln y Demian siguieron como siempre desde lo del traje de ardilla. Una vez al día a las 7 PM. El psicólogo era consciente de que Lincoln tenía novia, pero no le interesaba en lo absoluto el cómo se sintiera con ella o en darle consejos para mejorar su relación con la misma, son cosas que un padre y unas diez hermanas deberían enseñarle, claro… Hasta que la tragedia ocurrió.

Aún podía recordar la escena, un devastado Lincoln Loud en una camilla de hospital, con trauma en la cabeza por aquel accidente del desgraciado conductor ebrio. Scalizander se coló en el hospital y gracias a un certificado y una buena suma de dinero en efectivo, fue reclutado, por así decirlo, para operar al joven Loud. Ver a un Lincoln Loud inconsciente en una mesa a punto de ser rebanado por el bisturí de un Dr. Que solo quería ver como ayudaba a aquel joven destruido por dentro, no lo incomodó en absoluto. Ya estaba acostumbrado a rebanar y cortar cuerpos… Aunque estos no fueran por propósitos médicos, sino para saciar su paladar.

Tres días pasaron desde que a Lincoln lo dieron de alta, y lo primero que hizo fue escaparse de casa para ver a su psicólogo. Abrió la puerta de forma abrupta mirando con furia y lágrimas al Dr. Scalizander.

-¿Qué ya nadie me da un día de descanso?... ¿Lincoln?

-… Quiero respuestas…

La tensión se formó entre el psicólogo y el joven. Lincoln estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar frente al Dr. Pero quería una respuesta, que no obtendría de él… Al menos no tan fácilmente.

-¿Perdona?

-Dígame… ¿Ese tipo está muerto?...

-No… Bueno… tu padre si pero… el…

-¡Doc dígame! ¡Ese bastardo tendrá su merecido, ¿Verdad?!

-Lincoln…

-Mi padre está bien… ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

-Lincoln…

-¡Cállese! ¡¿De que sirvió sacrificarme por todas mis hermanas si al final nada sirve?! ¡Mi padre debe estar bien porque seguí sus reglas doc! – La furia se desato del joven Loud, estaba a punto de querer saltar sobre el psicólogo y golpearle.

-Las reglas no son mías Lincoln… son tuyas…

-Cállese…

-Con ellas puedes adaptarte mejor a éste retorcido mundo, y sobrevivir a los abusos de tu familia.

-Cállese – Las palabras del psicólogo solo enfurecían más a Lincoln. Tal vez si le rompía la nariz la furia se calmaría. – No hable de mi familia… usted no sabe nada de…

-¡Por supuesto que se de quienes hablo Lincoln! Esos desgraciados solo te trataban como un malnacido. Y aquí estas tú, defendiendo a tu marginal padre que no pudo ver el daño que te hacía desde lo de ese maldito traje de ardilla. El karma tal vez le lleg- No pudo terminar la frase porque Lincoln atacó al psicólogo, un golpe con la navaja que el mismo le regaló en su cumpleaños número 13. El psicólogo evitó el tajo, y torciéndole el brazo al joven Loud lo apoyó contra el escritorio ejerciendo mucha fuerza como para que le duela - ¿Por qué tanto empeño en defender a quienes te dañan? ¿Por qué?

-¡P-Porque los amo! ¡Son mi familia!

-¡Pues mira donde llegó tanto amor! Un traje de ardilla, marginalización por un puto vídeo escolar, golpes a diario, y debo recordarte lo que Lynn te hiso aquella noche que…

-¡Cállese!

-¡Despierta de una vez Lincoln! ¿Qué sientes ahora mismo?

-¡Odio! – Gritaba el albino llorando – Odio por el maldito que mató a mi padre…

-¿Y qué harás al respecto? ¿Matarlo?

-¡Claro que quiero hacerlo!

-Pero no lo harás, ¿O sí? – Aflojando el agarre ya que el albino estaba calmándose. Parece que las palabras le llegaron directo al corazón.

-Yo…

-Sé que estás furioso y quieres librarte de aquella emoción Loud… Pero yo no soy a quien buscas. No quiero que vuelvas a mis consultas si no es por algo verdaderamente importante…

-Doc yo…

-¡Fuera de aquí Loud! ¡No eres el primero de tu desgraciada familia en atacarme, y creo que tu hermana menor Lucy fue quien más cerca estuvo de ponerme un dedo encima! ¿Pero qué más da? Ésta sesión acabó. Avanzaste bien… pero retrocediste demasiado…

Acto seguido, el psicólogo empacó alguna de sus cosas y se fue del consultorio.

-No siento nada… - Fue lo único que dijo Lincoln cuando el psicólogo se fue.

* * *

Lincoln no fue más a las consultas del Dr. Scalizander, y le sorprende que no diera una demanda. Pero daba igual, la escuela le daba igual, todo le daba igual. Se escapaba de clases últimamente para ir al parque y lanzar piedras a quienes patinaban. La furia del joven Loud no se calmaba por nada. Y cuando la joven Ronnie Anne iba a preguntarle o a invitarle a salir éste solo la rechazaba. Lincoln estaba totalmente enfadado con el mundo, con todos, porque no pensó en que podía contar con nadie. Llegaba tarde a casa usando la excusa de siempre "Fui a ver al Dr." Cuando en realidad iba a los callejones con algunos chicos de la escuela a fumar yerba. La furia y angustia que tenía Lincoln era grande, y la marihuana solo lo alejaba del dolor. Hasta que, caminando por la noche, vio la ventana de una casa. Estaban prendidas las luces, pero oía risas y voces conocidas… Al asomarse en la ventana, vio cómo Clyde McBride estaba besando a Ronnie Anne en lo que parecía el juego de la botella. La furia que sintió en ése momento fue superior a cualquier cosa.

Lincoln llevaba ya 2 semanas sin aparecer desde lo que vio en aquella casa, y es porque estaba en una chatarrería lleno de autos viejos, golpeándolos con barras de hierro que estaban en el piso. Golpeaba mientras gritaba y fumaba algo de la hierba que sus amigos de 14 a 15 años le daban, era un muy mal vicio.

-¡Hey niño! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Una voz, un guardia de seguridad de la chatarrería se acercó a Lincoln. Cualquiera correría, pero Lincoln se hizo el valiente y encaró a la autoridad.

-¿Y a ti que te importa gordo bastardo?

-¿Cómo dijiste niño? – El oficial sacó su porra para amenazar al albino, pero cuando éste se acercaba para llevarse al joven Loud, cuando le puso la mano encima, Lincoln golpeó al guardia rompiéndole el brazo.

-¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Mi brazo! – Los gemidos de dolor del guardia eran constantes, pero Lincoln agarró de nuevo la barra, y comenzó a golpear al guardia una y otra vez, pero Lincoln no veía a un guardia de seguridad, a un inocente, veía al sujeto que mató a su padre en aquel accidente. La furia se reflejaba en los ojos de Lincoln mientras seguía golpeando al guardia causándole dolor inminente. No podía parar, no quería. Se sentía libre… hasta que dejó de moverse…

Lincoln vio al guardia totalmente irreconocible, la cara era una amalgama de carne y sangre deforme por los golpes en ésta. Los brazos del guardia con hematomas, y con severas roturas. Lincoln cuando vio lo que hizo vomitó. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer.

-O mierda mierda mierda... ¡Mierda!

Lincoln Loud, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ahora mismo.

Había matado a un inocente.

Con dificultad ocultó el cadáver, nadie lo encontraría, pensó…

Salió corriendo de la chatarrería, con lágrimas en los ojos. Aún eran las 4:30 Pm, El Dr. No saldría del consultorio hasta las 8 Pm. Corriendo hasta éste, de forma perdida buscando algún punto de referencia. No podía observar nada claramente, estaba asustado y perdido. ¿Cómo era posible que él, Lincoln Loud, hubiera matado a un inocente? Estaba asustado, solo quería ir a casa, pero en casa no estaba a salvo, tenía que estar con alguien que lo ayudara…

* * *

Cuando por fin llegó al consultorio, tocó desesperadamente la puerta. El Dr. Scalizander le abrió, al inicio con desagrado al ver de quien se trataba. No lo dejó pasar, solo le hizo la pregunta más obvia que debía hacer en aquella situación.

-¿Ahora qué hiciste?

-Perdóneme… - Con la mirada totalmente perdida en el piso, el joven Loud se disculpó – Por… Por atacarle… usted me ayudó y yo… yo lo… lo siento de verdad… Lo necesito doc… no puedo… no puedo yo solo.

-Ya no me interesas Loud, eres igual al resto de mis pacientes. Autodestructivo.

-¡Doc por favor ayúdeme!… - Lincoln veía suplicante al Dr. Esperando a que éste accediera a ayudarle.

-Ya no eres mi responsabilidad, por mi puedes pudrirte. Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión. Dime que quieres y vete de una vez.

-¡Doc escúcheme!

-Adiós Loud – El Dr. Scalizander empezó a cerrar la puerta, pero Lincoln la detuvo y gritó.

-¡Maté a alguien Doc! ¡Maté a alguien! – Esas fueron las palabras mágicas, ya que el Dr. Abrió la puerta para ver al joven Loud. Preguntarle si mentía era inútil, Demian sabía cuándo la gente mentía. Y Loud no estaba mintiendo.

-Pasa… - Abriendo la puerta, dándole paso al albino. – Y cuéntame todo desde el inicio… No te guardes nada…

Lincoln le contó todo lo que pasó después de dejar la oficina del psicólogo tras el ataque, desde cómo se escapaba y fumaba con un grupo de chicos de Royal Woods, cómo lastimaba a gente lanzándole piedras para que se cayeran de sus patinetas, cuando presenció el beso entre Ronnie Anne y Clyde, y luego cuando empezó a menospreciar y maltratar a algunas de sus hermanas. Para llegar al final, que vendría a ser el hecho de que mató a un guardia de seguridad bajo la influencia de las drogas que consumió.

-Estoy tan… tan roto doc… No soy como Lucy…. Yo no quiero estar roto yo…

-Lincoln… ¿Alguna vez sentiste deseos de matar a alguien aunque no se lo mereciera?

La pregunta hizo que Lincoln se quedara en seco. Si tuvo ese deseo, pero muy pocas veces. A pesar de que Lincoln sería incapaz de hacerle daño a una persona, últimamente todo le era igual a una mala película de tragedia que pasaron por el cine. Sin sentido alguno. Su vida estaba lentamente siendo destrozada por el mismo, a pesar de que al inicio estaba siendo puesta de cabeza por sus hermanas y padres. No pudo pedir ayuda alguna para sobrellevar la situación, ya que nadie podría comprender que Lincoln era incapaz de poder sentir algo totalmente real que no fuera físico. No es capaz de sentir ya la misma alegría al leer comics que antes, ya no le agradaba pasar tiempo con sus hermanas, amigos o con Ronnie Anne, ya no disfrutaba ninguno de sus comics desde ese maldito día. Ese traje de ardilla le quitó la inocencia. Los golpes, las burlas, el sentirse asfixiado… Pero de la nada el Dr. Fue como su salvador, el decidió escucharlo, le dio reglas para poder sobrevivir, siempre estuvo dispuesto a oír al perturbado Lincoln, diciendo que no eran tan diferentes después de todo.

-Si… si lo he… lo he sentido pero cuando… cuando hice… eso… no quise hacerlo…

Las lágrimas escapaban de las mejillas del joven Lincoln. Desconsolado, esperando que el Dr. Llamara a la policía para que Lincoln fuera a un reformatorio. Pero en lugar de sentir rechazo, o recibir alguna burla de parte del Dr. Que siempre prefirió burlarse del resto y ser indiferente, recibió un abrazo de éste.

-Sé que no quisiste hacerlo… Pero ya lo hiciste… y sé que lo repetirás…

Lincoln no sabía que sentir ahora, estaba más que sorprendido y confundido. ¿Demian Scalizander estaba abrazando a Lincoln Loud? ¿Demian mostrando empatía? Eso sí que lo dejó fuera de su control, correspondiendo y llorando en el abdomen del psicólogo, como si fuera un niño desprotegido del mundo, buscando refugio. Nunca, desde que su padre murió, recibió el total entendimiento de alguien. Nadie podía comprender la oscuridad que crecía en Lincoln, ni siquiera Lucy, pero Demian la podía ver, comprender, y hasta hacer que ésta madure. Lincoln por primera vez, sintió que tenía a alguien que lo comprendiera.

-¿Soy un monstruo doc? – Sollozaba un asustado albino que tenía miedo de todo. Perdió su inocencia, pero no quería ser un monstruo.

-Todos somos monstruos Lincoln… El humano es la peor bestia que hay en el mundo… Mata por diversión… O por estupideces… todos los animales matan por supervivencia… Nosotros no… así que siéntete orgulloso de ser un monstruo, es mejor que ser un humano…

-¿Qué será de mi doc?... Usted… Comprende que…

-También he matado Lincoln, no debes preocuparte… A tu edad lo hice pero fue por supervivencia… tal vez inclusive más joven… Y te diré algo… - Agarrando las mejillas de Lincoln para que éste lo viera directamente a esos ojos fríos – Una vez que empiezas no paras… No me mires así… Cuando matas por primera vez… muchas personas quieren olvidarlo… pero cuando tienen tus características… Es imposible no volver a hacerlo…

-Quiere decir que… ¿volveré a matar?

-Hasta que ya no puedas más… Pero puedo ayudarte… A ser cuidadoso…

-Doc… no yo no quiero…

-Sé que no quieres Lincoln, pero no podrás parar de hacerlo… - Lincoln lejos de sentir miedo… sentía calma, al parecer, Lincoln había aceptado su destino con la mirada de aquel psicólogo… Ambos tenían una conexión que cualquiera de sus hermanas desearía tener. El psicólogo entendía a la perfección a Lincoln, y Lincoln escuchaba las palabras del Dr.

– Cada vez que mates, llámame, yo me encargare de limpiar tu rastro. Solo trata de evitar que las ganas de matar sean impulsivas. Debes controlarlas Lincoln… Sino terminarás muerto.

Después de aquella consulta, el Dr. Entregó a Lincoln a su familia, sus 9 hermanas lo recibieron con mucha alegría y tristeza, ya que su querido hermano había regresado después de haber estado casi 1 semana desaparecido. Rita al ver quién acompañaba a su retoño, a su caballero de casco blanco, a su pequeño con nieve en el tejado, lo llevó hasta la cocina para gritarle.

-¡¿Cómo es que tu sabías donde estaba Lincoln?!

-No es que yo supiera idiota, el vino a mí y me suplicó que no llamara a su familia.

-¡Imposible! ¡Lincoln nunca diría eso! ¡¿Por qué lo diría?!

-¿Tal vez porque su padre murió, y un tiempo después su hermana gótica decidió unirse a la moda de las autolesiones? Ah pero claro, la muy inteligente y astuta Rita Loud, no quiere aceptar de que perdió el control de su familia.

-No metas a Lucy en esto tú…

-No, óyeme tú maldita. – Acto seguido el psicólogo se acercó muy amenazantemente a Rita, haciendo que lo que sea que ésta fuera a decir se esfumara. – Estoy harto de que ustedes ignoren todo lo que trato de hacer para ayudarles. Les dije que mantuvieran ese estúpido aparato lejos de esa idiota rubia que solo dice "Literalmente", no me hicieron caso y ahora es otra pendeja más, les dije sobre el autismo de su otra hija rubia y ¿Qué pasó? Se ofendieron y me demandaron. – Esa parte el psicólogo lo dijo con tanta rabia que era totalmente aterrador en él. Demian Scalizander jamás acostumbraba a mostrar emociones frente a personas que no fueran amigos de él… Y sus amigos estaban esparcidos por el mundo. – Les dije que dejaran de hacerle tanto caso a la Dexter castaña, ¿Y qué pasa? ¡Pues un niño de 11 años lleva atrapado en un ridículo traje de ardilla por casi 4 meses, y cuando lo saco de ahí está en un estado deplorable! ¿¡Sabes lo rápido que el niño engulló la comida cuando vio mi almuerzo!? ¡Abre los ojos Rita por favor! – El grito que pegó el psicólogo era muy anormal, y no es de extrañar que todas las chicas Loud y el chico oyeron todo.

-C-cómo te atreves a…

-No, Cómo te atreves TÚ a hacerte llamar la madre de Lincoln, ¿Si ni puedes protegerlo de la mierda de chisme de la mala suerte? ¿¡Qué clase de pipa de crack te tomabas con tu estúpido esposo Rita!?

-No te atrevas a decirle…

-No estás en posición de decirme que puedo o que no puedo hacer Rita, te lo dije cuando los llamé y casi golpean a su hijo frente a mí, tengo suficiente como para destruir a éste chiste barato de familia, y no lo hago por estima al chico.

La discusión era enorme, y tomó aproximadamente 3 horas para que el psicólogo se fuera. Cuando Lori, Lola, Luan, Luna, Lisa, Lana, Leni y Lily miraron al psicólogo con cara de pocos amigos, éste solo les dio una mirada con sus ojos sin vida para hacer que éstas no solo sintieran miedo, sino que se apartaran de su campo visual. Lynn solo le dirigía una mirada de total arrepentimiento y culpa al psicólogo, y Lincoln… Lo miraba con esos ojos sin vida… Ambos sabían que no había necesidad de expresar sentimientos… Éstos eran inútiles, sobre todo con los planes que el psicólogo tenía para el futuro del albino.

* * *

 **Y ya saben cual de las hermanas murió, creo que era muy obvio... Bueno, espero haber avanzado bien. J.K. SALVATORI, si llegaste hasta aquí, ahí tienes tus pinshis respuestas. Y si no entendiste ni mierda, pues todo fue un malentendido que el Dr. aprovecha para torturar más a Lincoln... Si aun no entiendes nada, pues bueh, el próximo capítulo entenderás. No acostumbro a publicar en la tarde, prefiero publicar en la noche pero bueno, Soy Dope17, y nos vemos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenas a todos y a todas (si es que hay todas) aquí otro cap pero ésta vez, ya paramos con todo lo que pasó antes del "Despertar". Ahora vamos con todo lo que es "Después" del despertar. Precisamente, después de que los hermanos Loud tuvieron sexo… ¿Qué? ¿Esperaban que fuera más poético? ¿O indirecto? ¡Ja! Eso suena a un chiste de Luan.**

 **Bueno, fuera de todo esto, gracias a todos ustedes por su apoyo. A todos y cada uno de ustedes, si no es por ustedes ni me atrevía a seguir con ésta historia que actualizo en períodos de 3 días o más, pero quiero decirles que, (y esto es gracias a Arokham que me dedicó una review hace poco) la historia le faltan ya 3 capítulos (4 contando éste) y les haré un breve spoiler de qué se viene.**

 **Penúltimo capítulo: El talento de Lincoln. López y Scalizander. (Ése es el título, el desarrollo espérenlo)**

 **Último capítulo: 3S' parte 3- ¿Suicidio o Suerte? . El Loud con ojos muertos.**

 **Epílogo: Comienza la cacería.**

 **Ésos son los adelantos de los títulos, la sinopsis la tengo como un esquema en una libreta, y lentamente las voy desarrollando. Pero eso sí, la historia se termina probablemente antes del 20 de Julio. Y cuando publique éste capítulo, estará en un breve hiatus mientras preparo un One-Shot.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Ficlover93- ¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo hermano! Ya decía que te decepcioné al no verte. Pero bueno, espero que aquella duda se haya aclarado con aquél mensaje (trataré de ser más claro en éste cap) Espero no decepcionarte.**

 **J.K. SALVATORI - Siempre te veo aquí, y te agradezco por el apoyo. ¿En serio logré llegar al clímax de la trama? Mierda… No pensé que lo lograría… Ni pensé que tendría éxito. Ahora, Lincoln en aquél recuerdo no estaba corrupto… pero nunca dije que después de eso no lo estaba… Y ¡Vaya que si di un horror como ese! ¡No me di cuenta de que puse homofobia! Diablos, esto me pasa por escribir apurado… La musa me hizo escribir como flash…**

 **Cartman6x61- No sé cómo tomarme del todo tú Review, pero lo tomaré como una idea. Pero la idea de ése grupo pues… Si hace ver a Lincoln como un juego de niños con respecto al trastorno. Pero ¿Crees que el doc quiere secuaces? Meh, creo que no. Igual no es mala idea, la plasmaré en éste cap las personalidades.**

 **Jackobs-Snipper- No esperaba verte de nuevo, pensé que te aburriste de la historia la verdad. Y Scal vs Louds pues iba a poner una escena más detallada, pero se me fundió el foco y traté de cerrarlo rápido. Un fatal error de mi parte. ¿Poco común? Éste no es uno poco común, es un loco.**

 **CSR Stories- Pues, hermano muchas gracias por tus consejos. Me están siendo de mucha ayuda y pues… Espero algún día devolverte el favor.**

 **Arokham – Si lees esto, amigo, Ficlover me dijo que tú y J.K. SALVATORI son de los mejores al hacer reviews, y personalmente The Loudest Field (tu fanfic) fue uno de los 5 que estoy usando de ejemplo al momento de narrar. Espero no hacerlo fatal, ¿eh? Espero poder satisfacerte, y en éste cap trataré de narrar y describir lo máximo que pueda en ambiente tétrico (O Purga Loud, ahí voy a perturbarme de nuevo... ay…)**

 **Es todo por ahora, soy Dope17, Y éste es el cap 8.**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Lincoln y Lynn. Cazando al Caníbal de Belial.

Lynn y Lincoln, después de aquella noche no dejaron de charlar sobre lo que sea. Lynn le contaba historias a su hermano menor todas las historias que involucraban situaciones poco comunes, pero que Lincoln de alguna u otra manera, resolvía por su cuenta para mantener a la familia feliz. Ver aquél brillo de vida en los ojos de la deportista hacían que Lincoln recordara aquellos días tal y como se los describía Lynn. Como cuando el inodoro se tapó y Lincoln terminó castigado (aunque éste recuerda bien qué pasó, más no lo comentó), cuando él y Lynn cambiaron roles para que Lynn jugara en las finales de futbol, y Lincoln al sustituirla corrió todo el campo 3 veces, aunque anotó en el lugar equivocado. O cuando pasó el asunto del vídeo, o los Bromagedones de Luan cada 1 de Abril. Eran muy lindos recuerdos. Pero hubo uno que Lincoln recordó, pero cuando lo mencionó Lynn bajó la mirada.

El incidente del traje de ardilla fue el que cambió a Lincoln de por vida. Él no lo veía así, pero Lynn recuerda bien que pasó cuando Lincoln salió del traje, y el Dr. Scalizander llamó a toda la familia para encararla frente al pobre niño. Lynn solo vio a Scalizander enojado 2 veces, la más reciente, cuando devolvió aun Lincoln Loud desarreglado y totalmente frío. Cuando Lynn le preguntó qué pasó, el Dr. Sólo le dijo "Hizo algo que sabía que pasaría… Y aun así no puedo creer que pasó…".

Su madre tenía la culpa por acusar al Dr. De haberse llevado a Lincoln por 1 semana y no notificarlo, casi lo acusó de secuestro. Los gritos del Dr. No eran por la acusación, sino por el enojo de que la madre del clan Loud no veía que su hijo estaba totalmente afectado. No le explicaron a ninguna de las hermanas qué hizo Lincoln, pero cuando se oía al Dr. Insultar y sin que dijera "Padre mío, perdóname." Era porque estaba más que irritado, estaba enojado. Y verlo así en la cocina de los Louds hizo que todas las hermanas se asustaran al verlo salir de la casa. Esos ojos… Esos ojos totalmente muertos y sin brillo, eran motivo suficiente para saber que Scal enojado era tener al diablo en persona.

Recordar a Demon enojado era algo muy incómodo para Lynn, ya que no era alguien que mostrara sus emociones. No era lo mismo que verlo irritado como cuando el reencuentro entre Lincoln y Lynn se efectuó, Lynn disfrutaba ver al psicólogo irritado y desesperado. Hacía ver que después de todo si era un ser humano. Pero verlo enojado como la vez que Lori, los señores Loud, Lynn y Lisa fueron a verlo para después oír cómo gritaba… El recuerdo era incómodo. Ver cómo los padres de Lincoln iban a golpearlo y castigarlo por 1 año por no tener el traje de ardilla, y a golpearlo por ir con el psicólogo… Pero ver como el psicólogo no solo los detuvo, sino que logro hacer que Lori llorara, que Lisa se sintiera asustada, y ver cómo apuntaba a Lynn Sr. Con una pistola cargada con dardos tranquilizantes…

No, no quería recordar aquella pelea… Era muy aterrador ver al psicólogo totalmente hostil. Como si fuera sacado de una película para mayores de 18 y no apta para sensibles…

Pero daba igual en ése momento. Lynn estaba con Lincoln, su hermano, el chico por el cual dejó a su pareja, y la persona que tomó su primera vez (aunque se podría decir que fue Lynn quien tomó la de Lincoln) estaba con ella, en el sofá. Recordando los momentos felices de la familia, y viendo por fin el brillo de los ojos de Lincoln. Viendo aquél brillo de inocencia que perdió cuando volvió a casa con el psicólogo. Lo que sea que hubiera pasado entre los dos, sabía que sería tan fuerte que tal vez ni Lucy sería capaz de soportar. Oyéndolo reír al recordar poco a poco todo lo que vivieron juntos como familia.

-Diablos, no pensé que tuviera una familia tan loca y escandalosa… je… - Lincoln se levantó del sofá para poner algo de Smooch, y luego volver a inspeccionar el consultorio. - ¿Todos los días son así de locos?

-Cada puta hora era así… - Mencionaba Lynn con melancolía, mientras veía al cuervo disecado del psicólogo. Una placa decía "Viktorr", Lynn supuso que era el nombre de aquél cuervo disecado sin un ojo.

-¿Era? ¿Ya no son así? – Lincoln miraba a Lynn mientras agarraba un libro del Dr. Mientras comenzaba a leer el título. "Necrofilia, el placer entre los muertos y el morbo". Que título tan raro. ¿Qué significará?

-Desde que… te encontré en el estadio con esa herida en tu brazo… traté de llevarte a un hospital pero… Desapareciste… No pensé que estuvieras aquí… Me alegra que no te hubieran… - Lynn cubrió su boca aguantando las lágrimas.

-¿Disculpa?

-Lincoln… Royal Woods es muy peligroso últimamente… Hay más delincuentes que antes… Inclusive hay oficiales de policía especiales haciendo rondas… - Lynn decía con un tono muy raro lo último. No con miedo, sino como… Culpa…

-¿A caso todo es tan raro? ¿O es que no recuerdo nada? – Lincoln oía todo muy extrañado. Jamás pensó que su vida y su entorno fuera tan confuso y extraño. Había dejado el libro que tenía en sus manos, y agarró una libreta que decía "Necronomicon. Traducciones y Significados" y al verlo, solo veía frases y palabras muy extrañas. Entre ellos había algo como un círculo con grabados extraños y otros 2 círculos dentro del primero, con símbolos igual de raros.

-No… todo se volvió raro hace un año… En las noticias dieron la alerta de que ése criminal esté aquí en los Estados Unidos y bueno… hubo algo de caos después de ello… - Lynn sólo miraba el techo mientras Lincoln husmeaba entre los libros del Dr. Scalizander. Sentía mucha curiosidad.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices. – Lincoln guardó la libreta en donde la encontró, y fue a sentarse al lado de Lynn. Cuando se sentó, su compañera se sonrojó levemente. - ¿Qué hacemos mientras estamos aquí?

-Lo que sea. Podemos hacer lo que queramos por lo que queda de semana, aunque… en 2 días es un día especial para ti. – Lynn sonrió de forma cariñosa a su hermano. Éste aunque confundido, le devolvió la sonrisa. Tal vez fuera su hermana, y tal vez lo que ambos hacían y sentían no fuera ni puro ni legal, pero Lincoln se sentía bien con ello. Tenía todo el amor y comprensión que necesitara al lado suyo.

-¿Te gustaría jugar un rato Lincoln? – La castaña observó al albino con una sonrisa un poco más maliciosa. Era complicado descifrar lo que dicha cara expresaba. Pero por alguna razón el joven Loud sentía que nada bueno saldría de aquél juego.

Aunque la emoción se sentía, y la curiosidad lo mataba.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?

El joven Loud jugaría algo que tal vez no llegue a olvidar, pero si a disfrutar.

Lynn había traído consigo una pelota de tenis, había hecho espacio en el consultorio y ya tenía fijo qué jugarían. Un juego duro, pero divertido para los dos. Lynn tuvo que mover el sofá, no fue tan difícil por su condición física. Luego procedió a mover el escritorio, éste si le costó lo suyo, ¿Qué guardaba el Doc en ello? Siguiendo del escritorio, la silla, algunos muebles y listo. Tenían mucho espacio para moverse, brincar y saltar. Lo único que no pudo mover la deportista eran las librerías, y aunque Lincoln le ayudara no podrían. ¿Quién tiene tantos libros de todas formas?

-Uff, bien, éste es un juego que me gusta llamar Fulminante.

-¿Fulminante? – Lincoln no entendía bien que significaba la palabra.

-Sip, es sencillo, lanza la pelota, y tratas de evitar que toque el suelo. No puedo pasarme obviamente, debo tirarla hacia ti y tú hacia mí. A quien se le caiga primero, tendrá que ponerse contra la pared y recibir un golpe con la pelota. Lo más fuerte que se pueda.

Lincoln al oír que pasaba si perdía se puso nervioso. Solo tuvo que hacer el amor con su hermana para darse cuenta que tenía demasiada fuerza… más de la que creía posible… no quería imaginar qué tan buena sería al lanzar una pelota de tenis. Sin mencionar que es deportista, por lo tanto sus reflejos deben ser más que perfectos… Lincoln estaría acabado…

-Y… ¿C-Cómo se gana?...

-Se gana cuando el perdedor no aguante más golpes de la pelota. Deben ser 5 – La Loud deportista veía a Lincoln con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sabía que su hermano no era tan fuerte como ella, pero era el doble de ágil cuando se lo proponía. Lynn lo presenció cuando éste estaba afectado por la muerte de Lynn Sr. Ya que cuando le lanzaba una pelota para tratar de librar tensión, éste la esquivaba o la atrapaba de forma relativamente fácil. Pero era extraño ya que Lincoln no era nada bueno en deportes… ¿Qué le enseñaría el psicólogo?

-¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas Lincoln?

-Bueno… S-si ¿Por qué no?

Iba a ser una larga semana. Una larga y divertida semana.

* * *

Demian estaba en un café disfrutando de beber una botella de té verde. Jamás le atrajo el tomar café, puesto a que apenas y soportaba el sabor amargo, más no es que le disgustara. Mientras leía un libro con portada tenebrosa y bebía de su té helado, se dedicó a oír música clásica para leer de forma más pacífica. Tal vez fuera un caníbal, pero era algo caprichoso con sus gustos. Leer era uno de sus pocos pasatiempos normales y pacíficos desde que llegó a Londres, y aun hoy en día sigue leyendo con calma. Era raro que se sintiera tranquilo, y sin estrés… Tal vez porque la policía de Estados Unidos, (más específico, la agencia de criminología de Michigan) eran muchísimo más desorganizados o despistados que la de Londres. Ya que habían pasado ya casi 5 años desde que siguió su pasión de cazar personas miserables y desgraciadas de éste país y ni si quiera habían dado alerta de que hubiera un criminal peligroso… o así pensó hasta que los Louds notificaron la desaparición del niño albino. Ahora debía cuidarse de que los Louds no descubrieran en su totalidad que el albino estaba con el Dr.

De la nada, la música se detuvo, y aunque al Dr. No le preocupó del todo, lo que oyó en las noticias de ése café si lo tensó.

 _-Informe de últimas noticias, La organización Londinense Scotland Yard, también conocida como The Yard, dio una alerta de nivel internacional en Europa cuando una buena cantidad de cuerpos fueron encontrados por lugares públicos de Londres. Uno de los cuerpos confirmados pertenecía a Edmoon McLiar, también conocido como "El Titiritero". Un sujeto que secuestraba jóvenes de 15 años de edad, las violaba y torturaba brutalmente, y cuando éstas fueran liberadas por él, las dejaba en liceos y lugares públicos para que cometieran masacres y finalizaran con el suicidio._

 _El Titiritero estuvo con su horda de crímenes durante casi 20 años, y en 1998 su cuerpo fue encontrado con perforaciones y grabados cortados en su cuerpo, puesto y colgado en una posición semejante a la estatua de un ángel, pero lo más mórbido de esto, viene a ser que su cabeza estaba totalmente libre de carne u órganos. Totalmente limpia y con unos cuernos hechos de cera clavados en la cabeza._

 _El perpetrador del acto dejó una carta que sólo decía lo siguiente. "Ya hice su trabajo por ustedes, que no se vuelva a repetir, Saludos a todo Londres e Inglaterra. SSS"_

 _Otros crímenes de igual índole mórbida se vieron en Londres, y próximamente se verían en pocas zonas del EEUU. Se les advierte a las familias que tengan mucho cuidado. El criminal que al inicio se le apodó como "El asesino de las 3S'" y ahora se le apoda como "El Caníbal de Belial" está siendo rastreado por el FBI y la Scotland Yard._

 _-Como investigador al mando del caso del Caníbal de Belial, debo decir que su objetivo son mayormente criminales. De trofeo se lleva una parte del cuerpo o un órgano, y se presume que se los come por dejar la misma firma de Jack el Destripador. Creemos que es caucásico y superior al metro 70. De más de 30 años de edad y con experiencia quirúrgica. Posiblemente sea de cabello rubio y de mucho dinero. Si encuentra información de éste criminal, sea en Londres o en Estados Unidos, por favor notifíquelo a la policía. Gracias. –Un hombre caucásico y con algunos quilos demás dio la información._

 _El testimonio del agente especial Corner fue el siguiente. –Es un homicida con complejo de Dios, y lo atraparemos a toda costa._

Demian Scalizander veía la noticia con sorpresa y por primera vez en todo el año, su mano tatuada tembló. – Padre mío, soy famoso ahora…- El Dr. Solo se sentó a intentar disfrutar de su té y dirigió la mirada a la iglesia donde se había confesado. El padre que le dijo cómo alcanzar la redención no era ningún santo. Tenía historial de pedofilia y posible homicidio, pero al ser una figura católica conocida en Royal Woods los cargos se quedaron exentos… Otra víctima para el autoproclamado Caníbal de Belial. –Lo siento padre, pero debo preparar la cena para mis 2 pacientes… - Mirando su reloj que marcaba que eran las 11 de la mañana. Lo único que lo preocupaba era que la Scotland Yard lo estaba buscando, pero el FBI… Le daba risa… Eran un chiste para él. Sólo tenía que ser cuidadoso, porque había hecho algo que cometió en Londres, y por ello se vio puesto como el 4 criminal más buscado por la Scotland Yard, ofreciendo 750 mil dólares por traerlo vivo o muerto.

Y ahora los Americanos lo buscarían… ¿Qué error cometió con su última víctima antes de ir a los Estados Unidos? – Parece que también soy humano después de todo… Mierda… ¿Pero cómo lograron dar conmigo aquí? Fui cuidadoso maldita sea… Annabelle… No no puede ser… me aseguré de que nadie la reconociera… alguien debió delatarme… pero ¿Quién? Lincoln aun no recuerda quien soy del todo… - El Dr. Estaba pensando demasiado y se estaba preocupando… Ser buscado por la Scotland Yard fue demasiado para él. Sólo tenía 12 años de edad y ya era buscado por todo Londres. Ahora tenía 27 y era buscado por los Estados Unidos. La única forma de que dieran con él, sería si alguien diera información de su paradero… Pero los únicos que lo conocían como el Caníbal de Belial estaban Muertos.

Y los pocos que seguían vivos estaban o en una prisión psiquiátrica, o sin capacidad de hablar. Él personalmente se encargó de ellos. De todos menos de…

- _López… Maldita rata rastrera_ \- pensó el psicólogo, mordiéndose el labio después de pensar en eso. José Bautista López… El terapeuta del amigo de Lincoln.

- _Qué mal que no puedo matarte López… no sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerlo ahora mismo…_ \- Se dedicó a pensar el psicólogo que ahora estaba en el mismo problema del cual huyó.

Un hombre mayor estaba tranquilamente en su consultorio organizando su agenda para la próxima semana. Tendría una semana relativamente calmada ya que Clyde ya no tenía tantos problemas con su amor platónico. Parecía que lo había superado al fin, pero bueno. Era demasiado tranquilo el consultorio, y eso le gustaba. Tal vez por eso nunca se dignó a aceptar atender a los Louds, y sentía misericordia por cualquier pobre infeliz que le tocara atenderles. Claro, excepto por uno…

El teléfono del Dr. López sonó en ése momento, y lo extrañó. ¿Clyde tendría otra "Emergencia de Lori"?

-¿Aló?

- _Cállate rata callejera._

Una voz distorsionada como si la llamada se estuviera cayendo. Como si poseyera filtro. En otras circunstancias López hubiera preguntado quién era, pero con oír el acento con el que pronunciaba "Rata" como si se esforzara por no exagerar en la R, se dio cuenta de quién se trataba. El corazón se le paró, y abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa. Sabía de quién se trataba.

-A-ale-

- _No digas nada maldito hipócrita, tienes suerte de que te esté llamando y que no te vaya a ver personalmente. Tengo mis herramientas listas ahora mismo y perfectamente podrías ser tú quien estuviera en la mesa y no éste pederasta de sacerdote._

-Por dios Scal, Eres tú…

- _¡¿Quién más creías que era imbécil?! ¡¿Morfeo?!_ \- El psicólogo decía con un grito no de furia, sino de pánico disimulado - _Maldito seas cuando te encuentre yo..._

-Scal, por dios… ¿Dónde estás?

- _¿Eso que te importa, rata de alcantarilla? Mataré a alguien para preparar la cena y tienes suerte de que no seas tú. Maldito bastardo delator._ – Scalizander estaba totalmente irritado detrás de la línea, y aún con el filtro se podía notar su rabia. No… Rabia no… Miedo… ¿Scalizander con miedo? Eso sí que era nuevo.

-¿Oíste las noticias? No pensé que fueras de los que…

- _¿Qué si las oí? Todo Royal Woods sabe que hay posibilidad de que un caníbal ande suelto por las calles. ¿Cómo no me daré cuenta?_

-E-escucha, no creerás que fui yo quién te delató… ¿V-verdad?

- _No lo sé López, ¿Quién más en éste mugriento país sabe quién soy yo?_

- _Mira… No fui yo Scal, te lo juro por mi título._

- _Al diablo con tu título López, sí no fuiste tú, ¿Entonces quién me delató?_ – Decía el psicólogo con tanta rabia que se sentía en el ambiente. - _¿Eh? ¿O acaso vas a echarle la culpa de nuevo a Annabelle? Ella sigue desaparecida. No muerta, pero nadie sabe donde está, y dudo que sea tan estúpida como para delatarme o dar información de mi_

-Scal… no haz pensado que... ¿Pudiste dejar evidencia?

-No cometo errores López, nunca lo hago, los errores son de humanos, ¡Y yo dejé de serlo hace años!

-Scal escúchame… - El pediatra trataba de tranquilizar a su ex paciente y colega.

Hacía no mucho que el Dr. López tuviera problemas con el hijo de un pandillero. Le hubiera costado la vida de no haber estado ése joven de 17 años que de un mordisco le cortó la arteria carótida. Le salvó la vida a López, y prometió guardar su secreto a cambio de que él se deshiciera de los indeseables que López iba enseñándole.

López sabía cómo aprovecharse de Demian, pero sabía que no debía exagerar si no quería perder un órgano. "Solo mato asesinos, y usted solo es una simple sombra que no vale la pena quitar"

- _Nada de escúchame, ¿te salvo la vida y me traicionas? Debí haberte matado cuando pude._

-Scal… Sabes bien que yo no te delataría. Si te delatara, yo quedaría como cómplice. Podrían investigarme y eso no sería conveniente ni para mí ni para ti.

- _Tsch, si no fuiste tú, entonces ¿Quién fue?_

-Tal vez ese albino por el cual te obsesionaste… ¿Encontraron su cuerpo?

- _Está vivo, con amnesia pero vivo… Mi primer plan descartado está funcionando después de que el segundo fallara_ – El Dr. Se oía más aliviado. Su voz distorsionada ya no mostraba ésa estática que el programa hacía oír para controlar y mantener bajo control el volumen. – _Tendré que aplicarlo de nuevo… Y no solo eso... Tendré que ponerlo en marcha ya..._

-Scal, no estarás insinuando…

- _Escapé muchas veces de la policía, ¿Qué tan difícil será escapar de ahí?_

-Scal no vas a hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer…

Hubo un silencio largo después de que López dijera aquello. Parecía que el psicólogo había dejado a un lado su furia inminente y recuperaba esa compostura seria característica de él.

- _Él tiene talento… Sólo necesita saber qué hacer…_

-Scal por favor… ¿Scal? ¿Scal? Mierda…

El Dr. López conocía muy bien las tendencias extremistas del psicólogo. Tal vez él no hubiera delatado al psicólogo, y no conocía a alguien lo suficientemente estúpido o valiente (o las dos cosas) que fuera capaz de dar información sobre el ya famoso Caníbal de Belial, de forma fluida sin conocer siquiera al mismo. El detestaba las apuñaladas por la espalda, y los que trataron de detenerlo o cometieron errores con él, terminaron de la peor forma posible.

El Titiritero fue un gran ejemplo de ello. Otros ejemplos serían oficiales que trataron de atraparlo, pero éstos terminaron inválidos, sin lengua o bien, muertos. Sólo se entendía una cosa cuando Scal se proponía a hacer algo. Nadie podía pararlo, ni si quiera el mismo se detendría.

La única que sobrevivió a la peor masacre que perpetró el psicólogo en Alemania, mientras éste escapaba de la Scotland Yard, fue una chica llamada Annabelle, la cual a pesar de haber sobrevivido sin ninguna herida de índole permanente, no se supo más de ella. No estaba muerta, pero había desaparecido del mapa como si nunca hubiera existido, y era la única testigo existente… Hasta que el psicólogo se interesó en Lynn y Lincoln… Y tampoco es que López conociera del todo a Annabelle. Sólo tuvo la oportunidad de entrevistarla una vez, y jamás entendió su relación con el psicólogo.

Pero sabía que Demon Scalizander era alguien totalmente extremista, y tenía planes para el joven Loud. Planes totalmente grotescos. Y si el chico sobrevivía tal y como Demon quería que pasara, entonces no cabría la menor duda, de que el monstruo solo habrá crecido.

Ésta será una de las peores cazas que jamás se presenciaría en Royal Woods.

* * *

Lynn y Lincoln estaban divirtiéndose como nunca lanzando la pelota de tenis al otro para que el contrario no se le fuera fácil atraparla. Lynn al inicio solo la lanzaba suave para que el chico se acostumbrara, pero conforme iba pasando el tiempo ambos jugaban a su máxima capacidad. Lincoln no era tan fuerte como Lynn, no obstante, era muchísimo más ágil por su contextura delgada y en varias ocasiones atrapaba la pelota sin darse cuenta.

Lynn por el contrario le costaba hacer las mismas maniobras que el joven Loud, porque éste tenía dicha agilidad de forma natural. Ella se había entrenado para ser rápida, eficiente, resistente, ágil y fuerte al mismo nivel. Pero Lincoln era mucho más ágil y rápido que Lynn si se lo proponía.

Y vaya que se lo propuso.

Lincoln lanzaba la pelota con rectitud en los lugares que a Lynn más se le dificultaban para posicionarse, y al mismo tiempo se preparaba para atrapar la pelota. La misma iba de forma rápida más no fuerte hacia la deportista, la cual la agarró con la izquierda teniendo que abrirse tanto como podía. Con la pelota en sus manos, Lynn procedió a darle a Lincoln una "Bola Rápida" la cual iba a una gran velocidad, pero el albino logró deducir, a donde podría ser más probable que ésta llegara. Extendiendo su brazo derecho y dando dos pasos hacia atrás atrapó la pelota aunque ésta golpeó su palma dejándolo algo adolorido. Siguieron lanzando la pelota de tenis una y otra vez con diversión y entusiasmo.

Lynn no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que jugo por divertirse con Lincoln. Últimamente cuando ambos jugaban en el patio, lo hacían porque la castaña lo obligaba a practicar, y desde que pasó lo del traje de ardilla, la muerte de su padre y el suicidio de Lucy, el joven albino no solo se volvió mucho más frío con la castaña y el resto de sus hermanas (inclusive Lily) sino que notó que éste ocultaba una hierba rara en su colchón, junto a unas pinzas y un encendedor.

No debía ser un genio para comprender en qué se había metido su hermano… o en qué lo habían metido… Pero comprendía el por qué. Una familia que se cae lentamente a pedazos, 2 familiares muertos, y tu novia aparte de haberse alejado te había montado los cuernos con tu mejor amigo en una fiesta.

Lynn aún se preguntaba cómo es que Lincoln no decidió meterse un tiro… Pero no esperaba encontrarlo loco y con la mirada sin ese brillo de inocencia, con el brazo con cortes que decían aquella palabra. Para que luego cuando se diera cuenta, éste había escapado con al parecer, la única persona en la cual aún contaba.

Pero Lynn no quería pensar en eso, quería disfrutar el juego que estaban, valga la redundancia, jugando los dos Louds. Lynn tenía que aceptarlo. Aunque quisiera negarlo, aunque se haya medicado, aunque el propio Dr. Scalizander le haya dicho que es mejor superarlo, no podía dejar atrás su enamoramiento por su hermano menor. Siempre con ése toque de culpa y emoción por lo prohibido. ¿Por eso Lucy era tan oscura? ¿Por la emoción?

Mientras Lynn se distraía, la pelota había tomado un poco más de fuerza y ésta se le cayó cuando había intentado atraparla. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era tarde. La pelota había tocado el suelo.

Había perdido.

-¡Si! ¡Gané! ¡Esto fue divertido! ¿Qué más haremos?

-¿Eh?... – Lynn estaba estupefacta. Lincoln jamás le ganó en ningún juego que ella haya inventado o realizado con el peliblanco. Que Lincoln Loud le haya ganado a Lynn Loud Jr. Pues era tan impactante, que bien Jesucristo pudo haber realizado siete venidas más y nadie lo hubiera notado. – Pues… - Lynn Jr. No era una buena perdedora. Odiaba perder, y destruiría a cualquiera que le ganara en lo que sea. Se estaba acercando con la mirada baja a su hermano menor. El ambiente se puso muy tenso cuando Lynn estuvo frente al albino… Cualquier persona frente a Lynn en ésa situación estaría acabada ahora mismo – Pues… me toca recibir mi castigo, ¿No? – pero estaba frente a su hermano. Era tiempo de ser una buena hermana después de tanto tiempo. Apartó a su hermano, y se colocó de frente contra la pared, usando sus manos como apoyo, y dejando su espalda libre para que su castigo llegara. – No te contengas Lincoln… ¿Ok?...

-¿L-Lynn? V-vamos si no quieres no…

-Ya es muy humillante perder… solo… no te contengas…

Lincoln no sabía cómo tomarse lo que su hermana le acababa de decir. Tenía que golpear su espalda con la pelota de tenis lo más fuerte que éste podía… Tal vez si él perdía, su espalda se rompería. La deportista tenía fuerza. Lincoln no sabía si debía hacerlo. Sí, apostaron para hacerlo, y sí, Lynn cumplía con su palabra quiera o no, pero Lincoln no estaba seguro si golpear a su hermana con una pelota de tenis. No quería hacerlo… Pero no sabía si podían olvidar la apuesta. Aunque mientras charlaban sobre las cosas que generalmente pasaban en la casa Loud, Lincoln pudo deducir que Lynn no es de las que se echan para atrás con nada.

-Lincoln… está bien ¿ok? No debes tener miedo… hazlo y ya…

Lincoln no entendía cómo la deportista supo en qué estaba pensando el albino.

-¿Estás segura?

-No tengo problema con ello… Es como cuando hicimos aquello de anoche… No tengo miedo… Solo hazlo… - Lynn se oía totalmente determinada a recibir su castigo, parece que se tomaba muy enserio los juegos.

-D-de acuerdo… N-no me odies ¿Si?

-Jamás podría odiarte Lincoln… - Lynn cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando recibir el golpe.

Y éste llegó.

El pelotazo no fue tan fuerte como el que hubiera dado Lynn, pero debía admitir que dolió… ¿Y por qué si dolió, ésta sentía algo raro hormigueando en su espalda recorriendo hasta su cintura? Era una sensación rara… ¿Placer? No estaba segura. El segundo golpe fue en el omoplato derecho, ésta soltó un suspiro. El tercero fue en la parte baja de la espalda, y lentamente sentía que algo de baba salía de su boca.

-¿Lynn? ¿Te dolió?

-N-no… c-continúa…

Lincoln no sabía por qué su hermana sonaba como anoche. Pero que más da. El cuarto golpe fue en el centro de la espalda, y ésta soltó otro gemido y el aire le pesaba. El quinto hizo que ésta se arrodillara cansada.

-¡Lynn! ¡¿Estás bien?!

-L-Lincoln… - Lynn estaba más que ruborizada cuando Lincoln la abrazó. Tal vez se había excedido con la fuerza, pero no se veía lagrimeando… Se veía suspirando y con algo de saliva pasando por un lado de su boca – L-Lincoln…

-¿Estás bi…? – Lincoln no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando fue besado por su hermana. ¿Cuándo pasaron de hermanos a amantes, luego de amantes a hermanos, y luego otra vez a amantes? Quién sabe. Tal vez los Louds eran así de locos… Y por eso el Dr. Le desagradaba ver a la familia a veces.

Eran las 11 pm de la noche, y Lynn estaba nada más con su camisa de deportes y sus bragas. Lincoln estaba en su pantalón, pero sin camisa. Mientras tanto revisaba de nuevo las cosas del Dr. Cuando Lynn estaba descansando. Entre las cosas del Dr. Pudo observar otro cuaderno, color anaranjado. Éste decía "El Talento de Lincoln, Pruebas".

Al verlo se quedó confundido, ¿No era él el único de los Louds sin un talento especial? ¿Entonces por qué el Dr. Tenía una libreta con ése título? El sentido común del albino le dijo que no debía revisar más las cosas del Dr. Scalizander. 1 por ser de mala educación, y 2 porque ya lo estaban perturbando las imágenes que encontraba en cada uno de los cuadernos y libros de éste.

Pero la curiosidad pudo más que el albino, haciendo que éste abriera la libreta.

Lo que vio en ella fueron una buena cantidad de notas. Todas escritas de forma que Lincoln pudo leerlas con claridad. Al inicio parecían notas que descartaban algunas actividades que Lincoln efectuaba. Ejemplos serían los siguientes:

 _"Música- Buen ritmo, pero demasiado simple… Tal vez su hermana le enseñó lo básico para acostarse con una chica después de dedicarle una canción._

 _Deportes- Mal_

 _Escritura- Toma buenas notas…"_

Y así seguían como cuatro páginas con actividades distintas, todas con resultados negativos, excepto la última, que decía " _Puzzles, lógica, paciencia, resultado= Deducción y lógica ingeniosa. Al parecer es hábil resolviendo problemas y con juegos de resolución… Interesante y positivo"_

Las notas parecían experimentos y pruebas que el Dr. Scalizander realizaba con Lincoln mucho tiempo antes de que éste perdiera la memoria. Entre esos experimentos habían algunos llamados "Tiempo de resolución Puzzle Blanco: 1 minuto 20 segundos, 2 minutos 12 segundos, 59 segundos…" Y así seguía la lista. Lincoln podía recordar algo como los rompecabezas blancos. Mientras Lynn le hablaba de sus pasatiempos, el recordaba que recientemente jugaba mucho a todo lo que tuviera que ver con paciencia, lógica y que tuviera solución. Eran pasatiempos de un Geek o Friki, pero le divertían. ¿Ese era su talento? Pues le gustaba.

Seguía leyendo las notas del Dr. Y lentamente recordaba aquellos pasatiempos que hacía a lo largo de las consultas con el Dr. Le ayudaban a librar mucho estrés, y no le gustaba ver que algún puzzle estuviera desarmado. Le encantaban demasiado. Así como recordaba que el Dr. Una vez le dio una consola de videojuegos y le retó a completar el juego sin guardar en la máxima dificultad. Le tomó 1 mes, pero lo consiguió.

Lincoln tenía talento. Y se sentía feliz por ello. Tal vez por eso era tan bueno arreglando los conflictos de sus hermanas como le contaba Lynn. Lincoln con una sonrisa dejó la libreta en el escritorio, y se acostó con su hermana abrazándole. Pero en la libreta había una nota que Lincoln no leyó _"Futuro: Investigador o Detective Profesional"._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Me costó mucho terminarlo porque (fuera de joda) lo deseché y rehice com veces. Tenía la idea, pero no sabía cómo plasmarla bien. J.K. SALVATORI, Como se que llegarás hasta aquí, espero que temas por el joven albino, porque cuando oiga las noticias... bueno haste una idea.**

 **Quiero darle agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **-J.K. SALVATORI, por todo el apoyo que me has brindado desde el primer capítulo hasta la actualidad.**

 **-CSR Stories, Por los consejos que me has dado los días pasados. Créeme, los traté de seguir tanto como pude, y espero de corazón no haberla cagado en el intento.**

 **-Ficlover93, porque aunque no lo parezca, los fanfics que realizas me ayudan mucho a "intentar" mejorar mi redacción.**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora... Espero de verdad que éste capítulo les haya gustado. Me costó demasiado hacerlo, y pues, quiero recalcar que sigo siendo un novato en ésto. Por ende, no esperen -La divina Comedia- o -Los cuentos de Allan Poe- al leer éste fic.**

 **Ah, se me olvidaba, ya que no sé cómo se están tomando del todo mi historia (aunque supongo por las visitas y Reviews que les gusta) quería informar algo sobre ésta. La historia le daré una pequeña pausa hasta posiblemente el Domingo (es decir, el Domingo puede que continué con el próximo capítulo, más no sé si lo publico ese día) por algo que todos amamos y apreciamos, y ese algo es "Bloqueo Artístico". Símplemente me bloqueé después de finalizar éste cap, porque me han rondado otras ideas. Por eso el viernes puede que publique otra historia, pero con índole de terror. Se llama "El satan de cabello blanco". Un One-Shot de terror que me servirá de mucho para practicar la narración. Puede que el viernes se publique, puede...**

 **Perdon por alargarme tanto, soy Dope17, y nos vemos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Han pasado 84 años desde que publiqué otro capítulo. ¿No? Bueno. Deje les explique por qué.**

 **Buenas a todos y a todas, ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien.**

 **Uff... ¿Por donde empiezo? Primero, me retrasé con éste capítulo por una simple razón. Y es que el capítulo no me convencía del todo. Por ende lo borré y repetí (no miento) 10 veces. (¡Dulces pezones de Ghandi!) Aún el cap no me convenció al 100%. Pero coño, ¡era la mejor idea que tenía hasta ahora! No será la mejor del mundo, ni será tan impactante como yo creo que será, pero estoy satisfecho con el resultado.**

 **Pero ahora, ¿De verdad creen que me tardé tanto sólo por repetir el capítulo 10 veces? ¡No! El capítulo quería que fuera más largo, y hasta la temática de lo que tenía planeado se salía tanto del título que planeé que hasta lo cambié. La segunda razón de mi ausencia por más de un mes es por la siguiente.**

 **¿Conocen a J.K. SALVATORI? Bueno, su última actualización explicaba que en Venezuela (Mi, y su país de origen) estuvo en, no una guerra civil, ¡sino un desmadre semejante al de 12 Horas para sobrevivir 2! Civiles contra militares, malandros (sinónimo de criminal o vándalo) contra malandros, civiles contra malandros... Bueno si, una guerra civil, pero al estilo de The Purge 2. Todos contra todos. ¿Cómo me afectó a mi? Pues yo fui uno de los imbéciles que fue a protestar por exigir el derecho a comer y a tener un mejor país. Pero en plena marcha, a un hijo de puta de la guardia (y trato de decirlo con respeto porque tengo parientes militares... Pero que no forman parte de las redadas por no sé que mierda) me disparó en la pierna, perforando parcialmente la arteria femural (Traducción, me disparó y me estuve desangrando).**

 **Estuve varias semanas en el hospital con apenas internet, y sumándole más mierda a todo esto, pues me castigaron por ir a dicha marcha c: (FUCK YOU GOD) mejoré, salí del hospital, pero nada de juegos ni computadora (leía y veía mis cosas por el celular). Súmenle a que, las defensas se me bajaron y terminé enfermándome a tal punto que me tuvieron que hospitalizar (de nuevo) Así fue mi mes... castigos, acción... suena como una mala película de drama. ¿No?**

 **Eso explica mi ausencia. Ahora, conflictos que tuve con éste capítulo... la temática y la personalidad del doctor. Yo traté de crear a un hijo de puta que pudiéramos comprender. Al estilo de Dr. House pero con la patología de Hannibal Lecter.**

 **Antes de iniciar, quiero aclarar un par de cosas para los siguientes lectores que, aunque les gusta mi historia, pues me siento obligado a decirles lo que traté de plasmar.**

 **No haré spoilers. Sólo quiero decir que me basé mucho. PERO MUCHO. en un episodio de Dr House (Temporada 6, ep 22, "Help me") En el sentido de que quería hacer ver al doctor como un ser humano. ¿Cómo? Léelo.**

 **Respuestas de las anteriores Reviews (y de las de mi anterior historia)**

 **Arokham- Espero que te guste mi historia, de verdad- Lo de la visión del narrador omnisciente... Si se me pasó.**

 **CSR Stories- Como te dije, no hay premio por ser el primero (creo que ahora si lo habrá... creo)**

 **Ficlover93- No sé como le hago hermano para pensar en todo... DROGAS! De ahí mi nombre (Dope, en ingles es narcótico)**

 **cartman6x61- Leí tus fichas, y me interesaron mucho (de ahí creé al titiritero y a Annabelle, pero esperen a los dos epílogos para saber quién carajos es Annabelle... sí, alargué la historia)**

 **(de mi anterior historia)**

 **Zekeke- ¿Es raro que lo leyera con la voz de Luan?**

 **jackson draggnel - Me basé en su narración, pero la historia es totalmente de mi autoría.**

 **Sam the Stormbringer- ¿La verde era la buena? Y bueno, nadie escribió nada sobre Job Insecurity, así que... ME AUTOPROCLAMO EL PRIMERO y si hubo alguien antes que yo... ¡QUE SE JODA! (bueno no) ¿En serio superé a Banghg?**

 **El caballero de las antorchas- El diablo no siempre es el primero en venir, o bueno, depende de cual de todos los demonios sean.**

 **TLHFan - Gracias men. Soy un fan puro del horror psicológico. Y como veía que nadie plasmaba una historia de Lincoln como una marioneta del diablo (bueno si hay, pero muy pocas son buenas de verdad...). Y Mark... bueh, ¿quién le manda a ser curioso? (¿Qué pasará si pongo a Mark y a Demon en la misma situación?)**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **J.K. SALVATORI.**

 **CSR. Stories. (Espero no decepcionarte hermano)**

 **Ficlover93.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 - Adiós al miedo. Parte 1**

Unas semana

Unas locas semanas, unas las cuales serían, posiblemente, las más hormonales que el joven albino había tenido desde su despertar. Y aún seguía con el acto que su libido le exigía. Acto inmoral, un acto descabellado, que la sociedad tachaba de horripilante y repugnante. Ya llevaban cinco horas con el acto sexual mientras sonaba una canción de un grupo que era la encarnación de la adolescencia y la adultez prematura.

" _I'm gonna Fill you all the way!"_

" _Oh Man"_

" _Im gonna screw You all the way!"_

"' _Cause am Stupid, Sadistic n' Suicidal!"_

" _Hard to accept and that's all the Idea, Behind my motivations"_

" _Now's the part for the Radio Station!"_

" _Uh, ¡Ah! Ah, Uh Uh, ¡Ah! Uh, ¡Ah! Ah, Uh Uh, ¡Ah!"_

" _I Really Mean it This Time!"_

" _I Really Mean it This Time!"_

" _I Really Mean it This Time!"_

" _I Really Mean it This Time!"_

Las líricas de una canción que era más sexual de lo que uno pensara.

Mindless Self Indulgence… Que irónico… Aquél grupo no tenía ni una sola canción relajante. Todas trataban e inspiraban a los dos adolescentes a lo mismo. Sexo o violencia. No solo se la pasaban complaciendo el hambre de su libido. Sino que jugaban a juegos violentos que la fémina proponía. Luchas libres, quemados con una pelota de tenis, juegos bruscos… Y un largo etc.

No habían parado ni por un minuto, estaban deseosos. En un principio era Lynn la deseosa, pero solo faltaron unos tres rounds para que fuera Lincoln quien dominara. Ya hacía seis días que Lincoln sabía por qué estaba mal seguir con aquel acto, y era por una simple razón…

Estaba acostándose con su hermana, y no lo hacía de forma gentil…

Desde que se dio cuenta de que podía estar sobre su hermana, y moverse como éste quisiera… No pudo parar.

Seis días, seis días siguiendo con aquél acto, y su hermana no estaba dispuesta a parar, o a dejar que su hermano se detuviera. Simplemente continuaban.

Pero su semana no solo fue sexo y juegos rudos, fueron también charlas muy tranquilas y nostálgicas que ayudaron a Lincoln a recordar los momentos más felices de los Louds. Desde la infancia, hasta la actualidad… Aunque en la actualidad ya no hubieron momentos hermosos. O así contaba Lynn.

Pero daba igual, Lincoln mientras estaba con su hermana mayor, con cada sueño, cada vez que jugaban o tenían sexo, recordaba momentos felices y no tan felices con su familia. Partidos y eventos deportivos, su primer concierto, certámenes de belleza para niñas, momentos en los que era un maniquí para modas, experimentos científicos, chistes malos y fiestas infantiles (aunque no recordaba por qué la fecha 1 de abril era un peligro), también recordaba animales… mascotas y muchos animales, aparte de reparaciones, Llantos de bebe, también recordaba que la amenaza de Pretzel Humano era muy severa, pero hubo un recuerdo que siempre lo desanimaba… Poemas e infartos diarios… casi tres al día… Y ver los libros del doctor Scalizander solo fortalecía aquellos recuerdos. La mayoría de los libros eran de filosofía, matemáticas, ciencias, demonología, y dos cuadernos que parecían muy especiales para el doctor. Uno era "Necronomicón, traducciones próximas por Demon Aleccal Scalizander" y el otro era "Diario del Caos. Por Demon Aleccal Scalizander".

Parecía que al doctor Scalizander le gusta escribir cosas mórbidas, siniestras o simplemente… tétricas. Sólo leyó el "Diario del Caos" y le perturbó un poco. Se trataban de una serie de relatos narrados en primera persona, todas con finales grotescos. Una tenía de título "Mi encuentro con El Titiritero". A Lincoln le perturbó mucho aquella historia de sólo siete páginas, en donde las seis describían cómo era que el que narraba, acosaba a un sujeto de entre treinta o cuarenta años durante casi tres meses, para luego irrumpir en su casa, llevarlo al sótano donde tenía al menos quince chicas, y cómo lo masacraba frente a esas quince chicas. Para luego matarlas a ellas, robarles algún órgano, y sólo dejar viva a una. La séptima página, era el dibujo de lo que parecía un chico de trece años con una máscara con bozal, y debajo de éste estaba un sujeto con la cabeza desollada, pero el resto del cuerpo con múltiples cortadas, mordidas y marcas de golpes. Después de ver aquél libro, el chico no pudo dormir… Hasta le insistió a Lynn con seguir con el sexo hasta las cuatro de la madrugada.

Lincoln para olvidar aquella mórbida lectura (que debería contarle al Doc como un nuevo trauma.) se dedicó a oír la radio. La sorpresa y el susto que se llevó cuando se dio cuenta que el Titiritero era real, y que fue asesinado por alguien apodado "El Caníbal de Belial".

Tal vez fuera coincidencia, o tal vez el doctor utilizó dicho evento para escribir tamaña monstruosidad. Pero Lincoln no quería pensar. La verdad era que ya demasiado tenía que pensar. Sobre todo en por qué los recuerdos góticos le traían nostalgia y tristeza. ¿Tendría que ver con sus hermanas? Sabía que cada recuerdo estaba relacionado con su familia, más específicamente con sus hermanas. Cada uno tal vez significaba algo de alguna de ellas. Algún talento o hobbie.

Recordaba su primer concierto, y que fue con su mejor amigo y una de sus hermanas, pero no recordaba su nombre o como se veía… Sólo recordaba una actitud explosiva si se trata de la música o con cosas del estilo. Era extraño. ¿La amnesia le quitó los recuerdos de cómo lucían sus hermanas?

La amnesia…

Lincoln no entendía por qué se drogó. Pero era lógico, ya que no recordaba nada personal desde que despertó. Pero lo que más lo confundía era aquél psicólogo. De hecho, tenía varias preguntas sobre el psicólogo. Aunque éstas se fueron aclarando a lo largo de ya casi dos meses de haber despertado.

¿Qué relación tenía Lincoln con aquél cabrón? Muy simple, doctor y paciente. Pero al parecer había una relación semejante a dos amigos, no muy cercanos, pero que sí se comprendían mutuamente.

¿Por qué el psicólogo se interesa por Lincoln? Quién sabe… Tal vez por ser doctor. Sí, eso debía ser…

Pero el cabrón ya dijo que sólo le ayudaba porque estaba aburrido. Aunque también mencionó algo sobre un interés aparte… Diablos, qué complicado era pensar sin memoria.

-Lincoln…

La voz de la castaña adormilada bastó para que Lincoln saliera de sus pensamientos. Dirigió su mirada hacia el sofá donde ésta estaba acostada. Estaba vestida, al igual que Lincoln, pero habían pasado una noche intensa como el resto de la semana… y un poco más… La verdad, el doctor se estaba tardando un poco en venir… tal vez pasó un día o dos desde la semana que pasó con Lynn, pero no le importaba.

Le encantaba estar con Lynn, y quería permanecer siempre con ella.

-Vamos Lincoln, deja de pensar de una vez, ¿sí? – La voz de Lynn lo sacaba de todo pensamiento. Era raro… pero le gustaba.

-Perdón Lynn, sabes bien que últimamente no dejo de tratar de recordar todo…

-Lo sé Linc… - Vaya que lo sabía, sabía bien lo que era estar desesperada en éstas situaciones. Podía darse una idea de la desesperación de Lincoln por recordar todo… y quería ayudarle – Pero es mejor que el doctor Scal nos ayude con eso, ¿No crees?

-Sí, supongo que sí.

Ninguno de los dos entendía por qué debían esperar a que el doctor viniera, ni sabían por qué tardaban tanto. Lynn perfectamente pudo escapar con Lincoln a la casa y listo.

"El chico sí sabía qué tomaba… trató de suicidarse cuando estaba más consiente"

Recordar aquello… tal vez por eso es que Lynn no se le había ocurrido escapar… Sabía perfectamente que podría empeorar si lo llevaba a casa. El doctor se tomó la libertad de explicarle todo lo que podría pasarle. Desde un colapso hasta un derrame cerebral en el peor caso, y conociendo a los Louds… El peor era el más probable.

Por el lado bueno, podían tener intimidad sin miedo a que el resto de la manada les descubriera, y para Lynn era mejor. Le encantaba hacerlo con Lincoln. Habían pasado ya dos días desde que la semana terminó, dos putos días, y el psicólogo no daba señales de volver pronto. Esto desesperaba más a la deportista que al albino, y el último podía sentir aquello.

No le gustaba verla irritada. Algo le decía que era muy malo verla enojada o irritada. ¿Recuerdos inconscientes? Aun sin memoria podía tenerlos según el doctor. Y parecía que tenía uno ahora.

-Se está tardando mucho…

-Demasiado diría yo.

El tono de Lynn sonaba demasiado cansado, casi molesto. Era señal de peligro. Pero el albino sabía qué hacer.

-¿Otra ronda?

Esas dos palabras, las cuales repitió durante la semana, ponían una sonrisa competitiva en la cara de la deportista, siempre funcionaban, siempre que eran dichas, se ponían en acción…

-Quítate los pantalones

Y ése día no era la excepción.

José Bautista López. El psiquiatra de aquél niño afroamericano de lentes cuyos padres eran una pareja homosexual. El psiquiatra de aquél dulce niño, que iba luego de cada consulta, al departamento de terapia de su esposa. Sr. Y Sra. López, o como Clyde los conocía, Dr. Y Dra. López.

Ya pasó un año desde que Clyde dejó de tener "Crisis de Lori" o ataques del estilo. Hasta donde el Dr. López sabía, era por la relación sentimental que sostenía con cierta chica gótica cuyo flequillo cubría su ojo. El terapeuta agradeció que el joven McBride conociera a aquella chica. Ya que así no tendría que escuchar más aquél apellido, que le pertenecía a trece (ahora once) individuos viviendo bajo el mismo techo. No quería tratar con ninguno de esos locos, así que mandó a su colega que, ya le debía dos o tres favores a hacer el trabajo sucio.

El doctor López y el doctor Scalizander se conocieron en la reunión de graduación de la Universidad John Hopkins. El doctor López había optado por la maestría en psicología, y la habría conseguido de no ser por aquél niño prodigio que a los escasos quince años (graduado a los diecisiete). Logró lo que nadie había logrado. Graduarse y obtener la licenciatura de Médico Cirujano, optar por maestría, y hasta un doctorado. Todo porque estaba dentro de un programa de jóvenes prodigios de la Universidad de Oxford. Programa que era más que todo un desafío para los prodigios. La tesis del joven hablaba acerca de las enfermedades mentales como factor bacteriano y autoinmune. Y fue tan bien defendida, que se volvió noticia en el año 2007.

A pesar de sentir algo de envidia por su colega, López entabló una amistad forzosa con Scalizander. Sea porque el primero le salvó la vida de unos pandilleros, o porque fuera el primero en psicoanalizar al joven prodigio. Sin mencionar las veces que lo ayudó a mantenerse bajo perfil cuando la Scotland Yard daba la alerta roja en Europa sobre el "Caníbal de Belial".

López vivía una vida tranquila. Lo único anormal de su vida vendría a ser las personas con las que a veces se relacionan. Pandilleros, pirómanos, sobrevivientes de guerra, parejas de distinta sexualidad, y como no, uno de los asesinos seriales más buscados del siglo actual, aparte de ser un completo cretino, producto de la poca infancia que tuvo, y obviamente una adolescencia nula y sin rebeldía. Ah, sin mencionar su peculiar patología de comer carne humana.

-Todavía no entiendo cómo puedes creer en dios si haces lo que haces Demian.

El terapeuta acostumbraba a hablar consigo mismo sobre su amigo. Así sentía que podía liberar algo de tensión, y sabía que éste no le criticaría porque jamás lo escucharía.

-Creo en dios profundamente, y creo que dejó de amarme, más yo nunca lo dejaré de amar, aunque signifique volverme un monstruo para él, López. Y eso ya te lo dije anteriormente.

Los pelos del cuerpo de López se erizaron, sus músculos se tensaron y su corazón dio casi cinco vuelcos nada más por obtener una respuesta que no esperaba… no, que no quería recibir. Miró detrás de sí, y ahí estaba, Demon Aleccal Scalizander. Parado con una vestimenta gótica, muy característica de él. Con sus guantes color blanco para que no vieran su mano tatuada, botas de cuero, pero lo que más perturbaba no era ese aire tenebroso de adolescente rebelde, eran esos ojos. Ojos que una de sus víctimas dio la mejor descripción de éstos. Ojos de un alma muerta, de lo que parece la cáscara de un ser humano, albergando dentro una bestia. Ojos totalmente muertos. Y el hecho de que tuviera Heterocromía solo hacía a aquellos ojos muertos lo hacía más inquietante. Su ojo izquierdo, color aguamarina. Y la pupila casi de un color similar. Mientras que el derecho era color negro azabache. Haciendo que ni la pupila se viera. Si se rapaba la cabeza y se maquillara en exceso, sería la viva imagen de Marilynn Manson.

-¿Te asusté anciano? – Aquél tono burlón del psicólogo era buena señal. Haciendo que el terapeuta relajara un poco más el cuerpo. Si Demian hablaba como patán o arrogante, era porque tenía confianza. Y si tiene confianza, no hay nada de qué preocuparse… Bueno, casi nada.

-Creo que pudiste haberme quitado cinco años de vida con aquél susto Scal.

-Sí, lo sé. Estoy practicando formas de matar sin que aparezcan en las autopsias. – Una broma muy oscura. Si, oficialmente Demian estaba más relajado que cuando lo llamó – Pero bueno, supongo que el miedo no es mi mejor arma.

-Yo no diría eso.

-Como sea.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Scal?

-Muy simple, sólo quería calmarme y relajarme, pero ya que mi prescripción venció, ¿Qué mejor que un poco de terapia con mi mejor amigo aún vivo en el mundo?

Aún vivo… Es cierto, Scalizander había hecho pocos amigos, no más de siete, y cuatro de ellos estaban muertos por el mismo Scalizander. Uno seguía ejerciendo medicina en el hospital de Princeton Placeboro. Otra estaba desaparecida, y luego quedaba él.

-¿Y ésta inesperada sorpresa como por qué?

-Ay López… No me digas que no te alegras de verme.

-Sinceramente, no. No me alegra en lo absoluto.

No mentía del todo. No le molestaba ver a su amigo y colega, le agradaba mucho de hecho ver a Demian. Siempre que se veían éste hablaba de temas interesantes y muy reflexivos… aunque obviamente con una gran escases de ética. Pero no le molestaba.

¿Qué culpa tenía el joven que sus temas favoritos fueran Demonología, Canibalismo, física cuántica, rompecabezas y filosofía? De esos cuatro temas, López sólo podía hablar de dos. Y eran Los rompecabezas y filosofía.

-Que gracioso López. Calma, calma que no te voy a hacer daño.

-No sonabas así cuando me llamaste por teléfono Demian.

-Razón uno por la que me agradas López. Tú me llamas por ése apodo, ¿crees que me gusta que me digan Demon en los EEUU? Es incómodo. Razón dos por la que me agradas, tu obvio sentido del humor. – El sarcasmo de la segunda razón fue notorio. Al psicólogo le encantaba jugar con las mentes de las personas a su alrededor. ¿No fue por eso consiguió el empleo? ¿Por manipular bien los hilos? - Pero no vengo para visitarte. Vengo por… Razones profesionales…

Razones profesionales. Esas dos palabras significaban muchas cosas en el mundo de los adultos. Podría significar tanto la negociación de una propiedad, sea ésta un simple juego de mesa antiguo, como podría ser la excusa de un mafioso para matar a quien le deba dinero. Y con Demian estas dos palabras significaban varias cosas, pero dos de esas estaban aseguradas.

Uno, Demian decidiría asesinar a alguien que estuviera involucrado con López, y sólo vino a restregarle el hecho de que no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo.

O dos… Demian quería una sesión de terapia con López.

Y el terapeuta preferiría que el psicólogo matara a cualquiera de sus pacientes o conocidos, sean éstos militares, inocentes, o hasta a su paciente favorito, Clyde o a los McBride, porque siempre que empezaban las sesiones, el doctor Scalizander siempre perdía el control y se negaba a hacer cambios si la terapia lo requería. Muchas veces se ponía agresivo para no cambiar, y la última vez que se puso agresivo fue cuando su paciente albino lo atacó...

-¿Puedo recostarme?

Por un demonio…

-Claro… - Cuando el primero procedió a acostarse, el terapeuta sacó una libreta y una pluma menos sofisticada que la que tenía el psicólogo. - ¿Por dónde quieres empezar? ¿Dónde siempre?

-Pues…

Genial… al parecer sería lo mismo. Hablando de, y en las palabras del psicólogo, "La aburrida pero triste infancia y adolescencia de Demon Aleccal Scalizander". López trataría de decirle lo mismo a Demian. Que debería dejar de buscar culpables de por qué es como es, éste enloquecería o se enojaría, y no lo vería en su consultorio por otros dos meses. Mientras tanto éste seguiría con sus crímenes inhumanos que sólo lo ponen cada vez más en la mira del FBI y la Scotland Yard, a parte de otras cuatro federaciones que tratan de seguirle el rastro al caníbal del psicólogo. Sería exactamente igual de infantil que siempre. Será un genio con cuatro doctorados, los cuales consiguió desde los quince hasta los diecinueve, pero no deja de tener la mentalidad de un preadolescente de catorce años.

-Quisiera hablar ya… de Lincoln…

Bueno, tal vez esto sí sería algo totalmente distinto. Quizá sería el momento en que López contemplaría un cambio en su amigo… Sea éste positivo, o bien que se vuelva cada vez más un monstruo sediento de sangre.

* * *

Lincoln estaba al teléfono de Lynn.

Habían recibido una llamada del psicólogo desde el celular de Lynn. Y Lynn contestó hace dos minutos para darle el teléfono a Lincoln. Las charlas con el doctor Scal eran generalmente de medio minuto cuando mucho. A Lynn le sorprendió que Lincoln hablara de forma tan… informal con el psicólogo. Era como ver a dos amigos hablarse. Sólo veía cómo Lincoln hablaba, y lo más sensato que Lynn creyó que debía hacer, era darle privacidad a su hermano. A su Lincoln.

-Scal, estuve hablando con Lynn, y tengo que decirte que… ¡mi memoria volvió!

- _Eso es muy positivo Lincoln._

-¡Recuerdo casi todos los momentos que viví con mi familia! ¡Recuerdo a mis hermanas! ¡Y estoy muy ansioso de verlas cuando…!

- _Wou wou wou chico. Cálmate por un momento. Primero, ¿Recuerdas a tus hermanas?_

-¡Si doc! ¡Las recuerdo!

- _¿Quién es la que hace doce chistes de navidad en víspera de la misma?_

-¿Eh?

- _Su nombre Lincoln, su nombre. Dime el nombre de tu hermana comediante._

-Ella es… Es Luan.

- _¿Cómo luce?_

-Pues… - Bueno, las recordaba, pero no completamente. – Yo…

- _No te preocupes chico, la amnesia que tuviste fue severa. Casi olvidabas y como respirar. Si no es por el suero que te di para que despertaras, y por la segunda dosis para que asimilaras todo, tal vez estarías en coma._

Y era cierto. El doctor Scalizander le inyectó aquél suero que era una medicina experimental contra el alzhéimer. Pero dos dosis en tan corto tiempo eran riesgosas.

- _Es normal que no puedas recordar cosas insignificantes… o el rostro de tus hermanas._

-Bueno… aun así yo…

- _Lamento tardar tanto, pero estoy seguro que podré llegar al consultorio a las ocho de la noche. Así podré comprobar tu avance Lincoln._

-Doc pero-

- _Y no te debes preocupar por cuanto tiempo tardaremos en avanzar lo suficiente para que puedas superar tu amnesia. Estoy seguro que con las pruebas que tengo, estarás listo._

-Bueno doc pero-

- _Tal vez tardemos unos meses. Posiblemente dos o tres más. Pero estarás listo_.

-Doc escuche yo-

- _No debes desesperarte Lincoln. Recuperar la memoria por los efectos de la amnesia es algo muy largo y complicado. Y hasta que no te puedas aceptar del todo no estarás listo, pero te aseguro que_ -

-Doc, creo que ya estoy listo para ir a casa con Lynn.

Eso sí que dejó en seco al doctor Scalizander.

Lincoln quería decírselo apenas el doctor volviera. Oír las historias que Lynn le contaba de su familia eran sin lugar a dudas, las más graciosas y lindas que había oído. Y conforme paso la semana (y los días extra) Lincoln extrañaba más su hogar. Quería volver a formar parte de aquél caos sin control que caracterizaba a la familia cuyos hijos poseían las iniciales de L.L.

- _¿Disculpa?_

-Éstas dos semanas con Lynn… y los dos meses con usted… me sirvieron para recordar todo… Usted me… me ayudó a recordar gran parte de mi vida y de los aspectos que me definían… Y… creo que estoy más que listo para volver a casa con Lynn.

Lincoln estuvo despierto suficiente tiempo para entender que el doctor Scalizander era terco. Muy terco. Alguien que no tiene demasiada paciencia (irónico considerando la profesión que escogió). Eso más los relatos de Lynn y el doctor. A parte de recuerdos vagos que tenía de momentos donde el doctor se desesperaba fácilmente. Como cuando Lincoln lo atacó por la espalda, o cuando parte de su familia fue a recoger a Lincoln en su consultorio… y lo vieron sin el traje de ardilla. ¿Otros momentos que recuerde? Cuando su padre fue despedido, los insultos del doctor y sus burlas solo aumentaron.

Lincoln podría tener amnesia, y sería aún muy joven, pero según los apuntes del doctor, Lincoln no era estúpido. Sabía bien. No, recordaba bien. Que el doctor era un caso serio con el cual lidiar. No acepta fácilmente las situaciones nuevas, y se lo dejó en claro cuando despertó.

También cuando confrontó a su familia…

Lincoln salió de su seguridad al escuchar risas detrás de la línea.

- _Jejejeje… Je… Jeje… jajajajaja… ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡DIOS LINCOLN QUE BUEN COMEDIANTE ERES! ¡NO ME HABÍA REÍDO TANTO DESDE JOHN HOPKINS CUANDO LE HACÍA BROMAS A RITA!_ – Eso asustó a Lincoln, y supuso que asustaría a Lynn... no, no solo a Lynn, a cualquiera que lo escuchara. ¿Estaría solo como para reírse así? Se reía a todo pulmón, sin parar. Parecía que le dio un ataque. Demon Scalizander, si ya daba miedo dando sólo una mirada de odio o verlo gritando, daba mucho más miedo riéndose - _Espera… uff… dios se me va el aire… padre mío perdóname por mi comportamiento – Esa frase… ¿siempre la dice? - Perdóname Lincoln, no acostumbro a oír estupideces tan graciosas… Me hiciste la tarde._

-Doc…

- _No puedes hablar en serio… ¿Tú? ¿Listo para volver ya? ¡Por favor Lincoln! No puede ser en serio._

-Doc pero…

- _¿Pero? Eres mi paciente, y no te daré de alta hasta que yo diga que estás apto para volver a tu chiste de familia._

Eso hiso enojar al albino. Insultar a los únicos que le han dado alegría y felicidad por trece años a Lincoln…

No…

No iba a dejar que los ofendiera así.

-Doc no se atreva a-

- _¿A qué? ¿A decir la verdad de tu familia Lincoln?_

El enojo aumentaba en Lincoln. Esto lo había sentido antes… Antes de atacar al doc por la espalda pero…

-Mi familia no es…

Pero esta vez…

- _¡Claro que lo es! Son un chiste, no, no solo un chiste, ¡Un caos! Una familia negligente totalmente desquiciada que cuando tengan la oportunidad de dejarte te_ -

Esta vez no había excusa para que Lincoln se arrepintiera… Para que se contuviera…

-¡Usted no tiene derecho a hablar así de mi familia!

- _¡Claro que tengo el derecho! ¡Soy su psicólogo!_

-¿¡Qué no los psicólogos deben reservarse sus opiniones personales sobre sus pacientes!?

Eso último dejó en seco al psicólogo. ¿El chico habrá leído sus libros de ética? Es una posibilidad. Ridícula, pero confiaba que las hormonas provocadas por su adolescencia evitaran que se acercara a algún libro.

-¿¡No se supone que los psicólogos ayuden a sus pacientes y mantengan en secreto todo lo que pase entre el paciente y el doctor!? ¿¡No se supone que deba ser confidencial Doc!? ¡Entonces no se atreva a hablar mal de mi familia!

- _Y si me atrevo, ¿Qué harás? ¿Atacarme como antes?_

Lincoln sentía que si tuviera al doctor frente a frente, lo primero que haría sería eso, pero…

- _¿Vas a ser cobarde y esperaras a que esté de espalda? ¿O serás un hombre y me atacarás de frente?_

Las palabras filosas del doctor demostraban querer intimidar al albino. Y lo lograría en otras circunstancias pero…

- _Eres un idiota Lincoln. Creer que tienes la madurez suficiente como para volver a ése caos, pero lo cierto es que eres sólo un niño con amnesia química e impulsos suicidas. Sería estúpido y negligente de mi parte dejarte libre sabiendo que puedes colgarte del cuello en cualquier momen_ -

-¿No fue para eso que me dio las Reglas de Vida?

- _¿Disculpa?_

-¡Usted lo dijo cuando desperté! ¡Tres reglas para superar cualquier trauma! ¡Cada regla con varios pasos!

- _¿Y crees que vas a…?_

-Regla uno… Sonríe… Aceptarse a uno mismo y ser fuerte aunque te duela…

- _Pero tú no_ -

-Ésa regla está marcada en mi carne, y dudo mucho que no la pueda cumplir si la tengo a simple vista.

- _El que esté mutilada en tu brazo solo es más razón para_ -

-Dos… Sacrificio… siempre sacrificarte aunque duela… porque sólo así-

- _Para Lincoln…_

-Porque sólo así… podrás superar aquello que te ata…

- _¿Y cómo superarás algo que ni si quiera puedes…?_

-Tres, Suicidio… Según usted es el paso que hay que evitar… y que todos sus pacientes escogen.

Eso... si que era verdad... pero la realidad de por qué el doc odiaba esa última regla... era porque...

- _Tal vez porque ya van quince…_

La voz del psicólogo se iba apagando al oír a Lincoln… Lincoln recitaba las 3S's con tanta facilidad y convicción que… dejaba sin palabras al psicólogo.

¿Cómo lo hizo?

¿Cómo carajos pudo cambiar tanto ése muchacho albino en solo dos meses y medio, mientras el doc en quince años no ha podido cambiar?

-Para mí la tercera S está mal… No debería ser Suicidio Doc.

Eso sólo consternaba más al psicólogo en el otro lado de la línea.

¿Mal? ¡El inventó esas reglas! Y con ellas sobrevivió esos quince años. Desde que mató al titiritero creó esas reglas para sobrevivir a costa de los demás.

A costa de la miseria de los demás. Mientras él sufría como un niño que perdió su infancia y tuvo una adolescencia nula, usaba aquél código para sobrevivir. Si, era un psicópata, pero esas reglas eran más que suficiente para sentir algo que no fuera sed de sangre.

-Tal vez la tercera S… es Superación… Y todos pueden hacerlo…

¿Todos?

- _No me hagas reír…_

-Yo fui salvado de mi amnesia.

Mentiras. No pudo haberse aceptado y superado su amnesia como si nada. Nadie puede superar un trastorno como si nada y dejarlo.

- _Mientes._

-No miento. Y si no voy con Lynn antes de mañana – El tono de Lincoln se volvió amenazante. Mostrando que ya no es un niño sumiso que pueden pisotear – Lynn llamará a mamá y a la policía y será acusado de secuestro y negligencia.

La gota que colmó el vaso.

- _¡Tú no puedes haberte curado de la amnesia así como así! ¡Haz avanzado en mis consultas mintiendo siempre Lincoln! ¿Recuerdas cuando te enseñaba a ocultar tus huellas cuando cometiste homicidio? ¿O cuando suplicabas siempre que matabas a un animal o a un imbécil de la universidad de tu hermana que te enseñara a ocultarlos? ¿Cómo puedes olvidar eso?_

No entendía por qué. Sólo lo confundía más. El psicólogo no entendía cómo Lincoln podía haber mostrado tal convicción… Si ni si quiera se…

- _¿Cómo puedes decir que estás curado si ni si quiera te puedes aceptar a ti mismo?_

-Doc, ya me acepté… - Lincoln, ya más calmado, decía lo último. – Pero tal vez usted no me aceptó ahora…

No le dolió al doc. Lo dejó sin palabras. ¿Qué era esa emoción? No era rabia, tampoco furia, ni tristeza… era… vacía… la conocía bien… y la odiaba.

-Doc, ¿Por qué se interesó en mí? – La pregunta carcomía al Loud desde que el doctor le confesó que, aunque ayudarle era riesgoso para el psicólogo, le traía un interés enorme.

Y el doctor sabía y recordaba por qué.

Porque era igual a él.

Porque no tiene inocencia.

Porque es un chico que había perdido las esperanzas tan joven.

Porque…

Todas las razones que hacían que identificara a Lincoln no como un hermano… como un hijo… una creación… alguien a quien guiar. Pero todas se debían a la mayor debilidad del psicólogo.

- _Curiosidad…_

Su hambre de carne humana no se compara a su hambre de conocimiento.

-Parece que ya no soy un misterio, o algo divertido para usted. ¿O sí doc?

Antes de que Lincoln terminara de hablar la llamada se cortó.

-¿Lincoln?

Lynn oía todo desde la sala de espera del consultorio. Y se preocupaba por su hermano menor. Oírlo gritar era algo común en la casa Loud, pero en ésta situación…

-No pasa nada Lynn… Sólo…

-¿Qué dijo el doctor?

-No le agradó la idea.

-Lo supuse… Siempre es tan terco…

Lo que Lynn no sabía, es que tal vez sería la primera vez que un Loud le gana a Scalizander en una discusión.

Que mal que no haya sido cara a cara… que mal…

* * *

-¿Me estás jodiendo?

-Demian…

-¿Quieres que le dé lo que quiere a ése mocoso?

-Es lo lógico.

-Si me demanda yo los demando por lo del traje de ardilla.

-Cosa que no te servirá de mucho. Ya que la demanda la pone el albino. ¿No crees?

En cuestiones legales López era según Scalizander, una enciclopedia caminante. Había hablado por media hora para que el terapeuta le diga lo último que quería oír.

-Debes darlo de alta Scal. Es lo mejor.

-¿Cómo que lo mejor? López ¡el puto niño está mal de la cabeza!

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-¿No oíste la historia? ¿Te la cuento de nuevo?

La discusión era larga. López trató de convencer al psicólogo que la mejor opción era dar de alta al albino. Pero no era tanto por el estado del mismo.

-Demon, escúchame.

-No López, ése niño se queda en mi consultorio hasta qué.

-¡¿hasta que qué?! ¡¿Hasta que te aburras de jugar con su mente y lo mates?!

Tantas cosas pasaron por primera vez para el psicólogo, y en tan poco tiempo… Primero descubrían pistas sobre su paradero, luego Lincoln captaba su curiosidad, luego Lincoln trataba de suicidarse… Luego lo confronta… y ahora… ¿Ahora López, un cobarde de naturaleza, le alza la voz a él? ¿Al Caníbal de Belial? ¿A caso el mundo se volvió loco?

-Matarlo sería la-

-La peor opción para ti Demon. – Otra novedad más. Ahora lo llama por su nombre real. ¿De dónde sacó el valor? – Si lo matas sólo harás más evidente que tú eres el Caníbal de Belial.

-Eres un…

-¿Qué sentiste cuando Lincoln te confrontó Demon?

Qué pregunta… sintió… ¿Qué sintió? No lo sabía con certeza. No entendía por qué sentía tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo… Se quedó en seco por cinco minutos… diez… quince… treinta…

-Demon… dime por favor… ¿qué te sucede?

-¿Que qué me sucede? ¡¿Que qué me sucede?! ¡Estoy molesto! ¡Molesto, irritado, furioso, dañado! – La furia del grito del psicólogo era notoria. Había contenido sus sentimientos durante quince años… y aquella conversación que tuvo con Lincoln hace tres horas sólo empeoraron las cosas y…

-¿Dañado porque Lincoln hirió tu orgullo? ¿O porque cambió?

-La gente no cambia López.

-Deja de enmascararte en ésa estupidez ¿quieres? Llevas desde que nos conocimos diciendo lo mismo. La gente-

-La gente no…

-Escúchame por una maldita vez, ¿Quieres? – López por fin podía hacer algo para que su colega, su amigo, lo escuchara. Estaba cansado de ser un amigo de pared. Aquél que sólo usas para que te escuchen pero no te aconsejen. Estaba harto de ver a aquél joven autodestruirse cada vez más y más. – La gente cambia, quieras aceptarlo o no, es así. Y te sientes herido porque ése niño te lo demostró. Porque… Porque ése chico… no eres tú. – El terapeuta se paró para ver a los ojos heterocromáticos de su amigo. Uno oscuro como la noche, y el otro color verde aguamarina pero pálido, como una luna en la noche. – Tú le tienes miedo al cambio Demon. Te asusta saber que cometes errores, por eso al matar eres tan meticuloso con el método.

-Cállate.

-Si es por ti, podrías parecer que todo es sólo un crimen menor. O los desaparecerías como con Anabelle, pero no… Eres tan obsesivo que tienes que hacer las mismas cosas siempre.

-López… cállate…

-¡No Demon! ¡No me callaré! ¡Debes darle de alta antes de que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas! Si no lo das de alta yo personalmente te demandaré.

-¡Me vale mierda qué me pase, no le daré de alta así que aléjate de mí paciente!

Un golpe seco que hizo que el vaso donde estaban los lápices y bolígrafos del terapeuta se callera. La furia de Demon era corta al ver la del maduro terapeuta.

-¿A qué juegas, Scalizander? ¿Crees que por ser psicólogo puedes tratar a tus pacientes como si fueran simples alimañas sin cerebro? ¿Qué tu intelecto o tu triste infancia son una excusa para ser un patán? ¡Sé un hombre por una vez y acepta que te equivocaste! ¡Que la gente cambia! – Scal estaba a punto de levantarse, pero el terapeuta se puso frente a él, agarrándole los hombros para que lo viera a la cara. Evitando el contacto visual, el psicólogo se veía como un adolescente siendo reprendido. - ¡Yo cambié Scal! ¡Tú padrastro cambió! ¡Inclusive Annabelle cambió! ¡Y ahora Lincoln lo hizo! Y tú… ¿Qué ganas con seguir cómo estás? ¿Qué ganas con tratar de hacer a ése chico miserable como tú? No ganas nada… - Ésta vez el doctor no podía evadir la mirada de su colega – Te quedarás sólo Demian… sólo porque sigues siendo igual de infantil que siempre…

El psicólogo se separó del terapeuta, y estuvo dirigiéndose a la puerta con una mirada de odio y fastidio tallada en su cara. Dando pasos largos hacia la puerta, totalmente frustrado como era de costumbre al final de cada sesión que tenía con su colega. Iba a la puerta, la abría, y estaba dispuesto a azotarla como siempre. Nada lo detendría. Nada excepto…

-¿Sabes por qué te da miedo que Lincoln cambie?

Maldita curiosidad… cualquier idiota en su posición abriría la puerta y no miraría atrás. Pero su curiosidad… Su curiosidad lo mataba… siempre lograba tenderle una trampa.

-¿Porque resulta que no era lo que yo suponía?

-Porque tienes miedo de que estés solo en el mundo Demian.

Una presión en su pecho… Una presión horrible. No le gustaba ésa sensación… era debilidad…. Su maldita curiosidad, saciada a costo del dolor, de la sorpresa, del miedo de por fin ser descifrado.

-Te has relacionado tanto con Lincoln… Que te identificaste con el… Un niño sin un talento, en un mundo donde por donde mire siempre habrá gente prodigiosa. Igual a ti.

\- Tu padre biológico, militar y estricto.

Un malnacido en el mundo que prefería la guerra antes que a su único hijo.

-Tu madre, una doctora bellísima y talentosa.

Una inocente flor de loto en un mundo industrial. Que aunque se preocupaba por su hijo, el trabajo la ahogaba

-Tus tíos grandes artistas.

Cabrones drogadictos y alcohólicos

-Tu tutor, un gran profesor, pero… te hizo un grave daño.

¿Grave? ¿Grave nada más? Lo mató de hambre por un maldito examen y lo violó una vez… Claro, el doctor se vengó porque él se relacionaba con el titiritero pero… No hay excusa… él lo volvió un monstruo… ¿No?

\- Y tu padrastro… el que te dio la oportunidad de asistir al programa de genios y niños prodigios de Oxford… para venir a John Hopkins…

Basta… el doctor no quería recordar su pasado. Prefería verlo como la historia del típico imbécil sin demasiadas excusas. Pero le dolía recordar su pasado indiferente…

-Ese chico es igual a ti… Perdió su inocencia por un imbécil… Su familia lo ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo, y apenas podían llamarlo un orgullo. – La mano del terapeuta en el hombro del psicólogo… quebró aquella máscara que preparó durante quince años… - Pero el hecho de que él cambió… no significa que tú no puedas…

-Él no cambió… sigue con esa estúpida inocencia de bebé…

-No Demian. El ya no es inocente. Tiene esperanza… Esperanza que tú le diste… No le quites lo que a ti te quitaron…

Demian aguantaba las ganas de ser vulnerable o agresivo… quería apuñalar a López, quería huir del consultorio y matar a alguien para comerlo… pero lo cierto es que… no había disfrutado el comer desde ya hace tiempo… se preocupaba más por Lincoln que por su placer morboso patológico. ¿Hace cuánto no había matado? Desde el sacerdote, sí. Pero sólo le sacó un riñón, y ni pudo disfrutar el sabor… y se esmeró casi una semana preparándolo… Al final tuvo que dárselo a un chico pobre que se encontró en la calle… ¿Ya no podía matar? Podía… pero no quería… ya ni comer quería… hace dos días no complacía a su paladar…

-Sabes qué debes hacer. ¿No?

Si sabía… Y eso significaba admitir que se equivocó… durante todos estos años…

-Parece que hasta los monstruos cambian…. ¿No?

* * *

 **Bien, ya saben un poco del pasado de nuestro caníbal psicólogo. Aclarando alguna que otra duda. El doctor tiene Asperger. Pero López jamás lo logró diagnosticar por dos razones. Uno, el pasado del doctor y su historial psicológico. Dos, porque es un patán, pero psicópata al mismo tiempo.**

 **Aquí tienen el por qué trato de asemejar a mi psicólogo con House. Demon tiene la herrada visión (como House) de ser un patán sin remedio. La diferencia es que House tiene complejo de ser Dios, mientras que Demon ama y respeta tanto a Dios, que se ve a sí mismo como un pecador por haber sido violado. Por eso el canibalismo y el por qué hace sufrir tanto a sus víctimas antes de matarlas. Cree que así dios perdonará a sus víctimas (criminales o ratas del mundo) por su sufrimiento. Resumen, Demon no se ve como Dios, se ve como un Demonio. Irónico, ¿No? Y eso que es creyente a más no poder...**

 **Bueno. ¿Qué hará Demon? ¿Demon dará de alta a Lincoln, o jugará un rato más con él arriesgándose a ser descubierto? ¿Después de decidir, qué hará después? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo. Nos acercamos cada vez más al final.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola… No hay mucho que decir…**

 **No sé en qué mierda estaba pensando. Pero bueno.**

 **Tratar de volver al Dr. Un humano en el anterior cap me fue difícil. Pero bueno… tratar de hacerlo aquí es mucho peor… Ya que traté de… bah… No se los diré. Sería spoiler.**

 **Pero quiero pedirles perdón. De verdad.**

 **Sé que probablemente éste sea el capítulo más decepcionante que pueda traer, porque… siento que el cariño que le puse, aunque fue mucho, no fue suficiente.**

 **Eso sumando a que mi depresión aumentó exponencialmente a niveles que no pensé que llegarían. Y el dolor crónico de mi pierna no ayuda mucho que digamos…**

 **Repito, si el capítulo los decepciona, discúlpenme.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Ficlover93- Es por ti que sigo trabajando. De alguna manera me motivas a seguir escribiendo (así como leo el PM de aquél colega que decidió colgar el plumero después de destruir esas 3 ambulancias… Padre mío, fumador empedernido)**

 **J.K. SALVATORI- Me perdonas el que no te he hablado tanto por AMINO, (creo que no llegué a mensajearte) Pero los proyectos, los dibujos, el porn… ¡DIGO! El LoL, me comieron demasiado tiempo (a parte que ahí me encuentro gente más traumada que yo). Y pues… es más que obvio que el Doc se siente identificado bro.**

 **CSR. Stories- Siempre necesito de tus críticas que, al inicio me bajan la moral, pero luego me hacen reflexionar. El día en que no vea review tuya, será el día en que cuelgue la tinta y el plumón. De verdad, gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **RCurrent- Demon es la versión arrogante y joven, aparte de maniaca, y explosiva de Hannibal Lecter. Y lo del asperger… Pues yo lo poseo igual, sólo fue un pequeño sello que puse en el Doc para… explicar el por qué es tan obsesivo. Si, sé que suena muy Gary Stue (ya me dio cáncer… yay) darle la misma condición que yo pero, vamos, no puedo hacerlo como House, no soy tan bueno.**

 **Zekeze- Hmmm… Stark ¿eh? Me parece bien esa voz pero… es demasiado madura… Scal tiene 27, Stark debe tener más de 35 (corríjanme si me equivoco) pero no está mal. Yo lo anexaba con una voz como la de Sasuke, Kimimaro o de Kayn (el nuevo campeón de League of Legends). Pero ey, no está mal. Al final Scal resultó no ser un monstruo… claro, en ése episodio.**

 **Ya no los aburro más. Empecemos.**

 **En honor a Banghg, y a ése cabrón con aquél ingenio infinito… Phantom… Padre mío fumador empedernido.**

 **ADVERTENCIA.**

 **A partir de aquí se mostrará un par de escenas gráficas que no son aptas para sensibles. Las escenas de ésta índole serán marcadas con la siguiente marca: ###, y se terminarán con la misma.**

 **No me hago responsable de posibles traumas psicológicos, o por el desagrado de las escenas. Sea porque no soy bueno escribiendo, o porque de verdad te desagradaron.**

 **Ok estoy exagerando, pero hago lo que puedo. Quedan avisados de todas formas, ya que a partir de aquí, no soy responsable de nada.**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Volviendo a Casa. La masacre. 3S's parte 3, Suerte o Suicidio.

###

Silencio.

Lori Loud sólo podía oír un gran y rotundo silencio. Un pitido que mostraba rastros de aturdimiento estaba vigente. Al abrir los ojos lo veía todo nublado. La cabeza le dolía mucho, y sólo escuchaba eco de voces opacadas por el mismo pitido aturdidor.

Había despertado, mas no estaba atada y aun así sentía dolor en las muñecas.

Reconoció donde estaba. En el almacén de la universidad de Royal Woods. Pero olía extraño… A Azufre y Hierro… Alzó la vista y lo que encontró la llenó de pánico. Profesores y hasta cuatro policías, colgados de cadenas con ganchos cual cerdos de matadero. El almacén estaba cubierto de sangre, y al fondo, veía una puerta entreabierta. El olor a azufre era producto de que los cuerpos habían sido quemados con ácido sulfúrico. Las quemadas eran descomunales, mas no parecían ser de fuego, sino del ácido en sí. Los cuerpos demacrados y posicionados de forma que se descompusieran solos. Y el ácido haría la tarea muy fácilmente.

Lori Loud vomitó, justo donde había una marca de vómito. Probablemente suya. Trató de levantarse, pero sus piernas no respondían correctamente. Trató de gritar, pero su garganta no producía sonido alguno. El pavor le había robado la voz.

Fue cuando escuchó unos ruidos extraños al fondo de la puerta entreabierta.

Gruñidos y gemidos. Gemidos de súplica y gruñidos como de una bestia. Conforme los gruñidos aumentaban las súplicas y sollozos aumentaban. La curiosidad pudo con Lori de forma inconsciente, ya que sus piernas se dirigían a la puerta entreabierta. Había una luz blanca muy fuerte que venía de ahí. Caminaba torpemente hacia la puerta.

"No vayas" Gritaba su mente, pero su cuerpo no hacía caso alguno. Sólo daba un paso después de otro, y cuando llegó a la puerta. La abrió, de forma disimulada para no ser notada y lo contempló.

Un sujeto de un metro ochenta, con un traje de piel exageradamente abultado por el pelaje de color blanco y ensangrentado. Tal vez de un oso u otro animal enorme. Debajo de aquella capa, había manto de cuero, que marcaba una musculatura en el abdomen, más estaba totalmente flojo en el área de las piernas. Casi parecía un delantal de carnicero.

Sus manos tenían guantes delgados negros con cosas filosas en las puntas como garras.

Botas de cuero militar con hebillas, que llegaban más alto por encima del talón.

Un cinturón con alforja, donde llevaba cuchillos dorados y con diseños similares a los de las series y comics que veía su hermanito.

Lo que más aterrorizaba de aquél, era la cabeza. La piel de la cabeza servía como capucha, mientras que la cara de ese sujeto tenía una máscara de cuero inexpresiva, con dos orificios para los ojos. Pero en el área de la boca, traía un bozal. Un bozal donde se escurría la saliva y una bilis negra, manchando el manto de cuero que marcaba su abdomen.

Pero aquel hombre no estaba solo. Estaba moviéndose constantemente, adelante, atrás, empujando… como si…

Cuando Lori vio qué estaba delante de aquel sujeto, se quedó horrorizada al ver que era una… no… dos chicas… una era rubia, bronceada, y con un mechón azul y otra que estaba desollada tirada a un lado. Aquél tipo con esas ropas estaba violando a aquella chica rubia de una forma abominable.

Esa chica… Esa chica era la novia de su hermana menor Luna… Por dios…

Sam…

Lori se quedó paralizada. Viendo cómo aquél ser abusaba sin control alguno de Sam. Y gruñía mientras empujaba violentamente adelante. Vio con más detalle la escena, Sam estaba en una mesa de metal fría, y por los sonidos que hacía, debía llevar un rato así.

-¡Detente por favor! ¡No más! ¡Duele mucho, para por favor! – Las súplicas de aquella chica eran constantes, pero la bestia que abusaba sexualmente de ella no se detenía. Con una mano agarraba las muñecas de Sam, mientras que con la otra iba apoyándose en esa mesa fría cada vez más y más.

Era una tortura para la rubia con el mechón azul.

Lori quedó horrorizada al ver lo que ese sujeto disfrazado le hacía a la pareja de su hermana… ¿Por qué Lori no podía gritar? El nudo de su garganta ahogaba cualquier sonido que la primogénita Loud intentaba emitir.

-¡No! ¡No más por favor! ¡No más! ¡Yo…! ¡Ah!.

Aun siendo una violación, el orgasmo no se detuvo.

Los espasmos de Sam mostraban que había llegado al clímax junto a aquella bestia. Aquél ser empujaba más fuerte dentro de ella. Regando su semilla en la chica.

Lori, petrificada, contempló la escena. Estaba asqueada, asustada, y tentada a vomitar de nuevo. Pero cuando iba a hacer lo último, la bestia se separó de su víctima totalmente extenuada y abusada, sólo para sacar un gancho como el que tenían los oficiales y los profesores de atrás.

Sam estaba inconsciente en esos momentos, cuando el sujeto la levantó agarrando su cabello, atravesó a la chica con el gancho con cadena. Arrancándole un grito de dolor a la joven destruida, y empezó a arrastrarla desde la cadena de forma dolorosa. Colgándola desde arriba de la mesa para que quedara de rodillas encima de la mesa. Ató sus manos con nailon y las colgó de forma que pudieran quedar arriba colgando. La presión de los hilos era tal que las muñecas comenzaron a sangrar.

La bestia colocó a la chica desollada debajo de Sam, y enterrándole siete varillas de madera grandes. Acto seguido, sacó uno de sus cuchillos japoneses, y perforó en el vientre de Sam un pentagrama, seguido de la siguiente frase en pequeñas letras.

" _Βίλα της Βαβυλώνας"_

Para luego apuñalar el estómago de Sam, y que ésta se desangrara lentamente. Los fluidos que la chica despedía. (Sangre, semen y sudor) iban goteando de forma horrida por la mesa de metal. Mientras aquél gancho de matadero la mantenía de rodillas. Iba a morir de forma tortuosa.

Lori no pudo aguantar las ganas de vomitar. Haciendo que la bestia la observara y se acercara a la puerta. A partir de aquí, la primogénita Loud salió corriendo torpemente, ya que sus piernas no respondían bien.

Tropezó con algunas de las vísceras, cayendo al suelo y manchándose de sangre. Ahí la puerta se abrió, mostrando a la figura de aquél verdugo. Sólo que tenía en su mano un cuchillo de carnicero tan grande como su antebrazo.

Lori veía la imagen, y trataba de levantarse mientras el verdugo caminaba lentamente hacia ella.

Las piernas de la rubia no respondían de forma correcta, cayéndose cada vez más. Cuando aquélla figura se posó detrás de ella, fue cuando logró pararse y salió corriendo rápidamente.

Que suerte tuvo, parece que no la atrapo…

La primogénita Loud estaba llorando desconsoladamente mientras corría cubierta de sangre. Totalmente desesperada buscando a su novio. A la persona que le acompañó a aquella fiesta de graduación.

No encontraba a su Bobby por ningún lado. Y la gente no notaba que una muchacha rubia lloraba desconsoladamente y de forma aterrorizada mientras corría. Bueno, tampoco es que hubiera muchos estudiantes ahora en los pasillos de la escuela. Corría y corría mientras sentía el miedo inundar su pecho. La escena de cómo la novia de una de sus hermanas menores era violada y básicamente asesinada de tal forma cruenta, causaba que la primogénita sintiera ganas de vomitar incontrolablemente. Buscaba en aquél pasillo a algún estudiante, profesor o alguien… Claro, los profesores quedaban descartados, puesto a que por lo menos la mitad estaban colgados cual cerdos de matadero en el sótano de la escuela.

Lori resbaló y se golpeó de cara, provocando que sangrara por la nariz. Cuando se levantó y vio el suelo, casi comienza a gritar de nuevo.

Sangre, y provenía de un Locker. Un Locker que tenía un pentagrama dibujado con sangre en él. Y la sangre escurría de este lentamente. Lori quería abrirlo para ver qué había dentro, pero… Supo que si lo hacía, probablemente no aguantaría y terminaría vomitando o desmallándose. Y habiendo un psicópata en la escuela que al parecer estaba masacrando personas durante la fiesta de graduación, pues no era muy rentable quedarse inconsciente.

¿Dónde carajos estaba todo el mundo? ¡Hay un asesino maldita sea! ¿Dónde podrían estar todos?

La respuesta vino casi al instante.

Los gimnasios.

Estaban bailando en los gimnasios. Debía advertirles, pedir ayuda, debía gritar que había un asesino.

Lori corrió y corrió de nuevo buscando los gimnasios de la Universidad, y después de cinco tortuosos minutos los halló. Entró y la música estaba muy fuerte ( **Caravan Palace, Lone Digger** ). Lori estaba gritando por ayuda, pero la música estaba tan fuerte, y los adultos jóvenes estaban tan extasiados por la música, y por bailar con su pareja, que los gritos de Lori fueron opacados en su totalidad.

Hasta que la música paró, y bultos enormes envueltos con papel plástico, y emanaban gotas de sangre leves. Como si hubieran sido desangradas. Los cinco cuerpos envueltos, colgando del centro de la pista de baile para que todos los vieran. Y un olor intenso a azufre se hizo presente.

Algunas chicas empezaron a gritar, unos sujetos vomitaban, sea por la escena, o por el olor a azufre que se presentó. Luego de un poco de caos los altavoces emitieron estática, haciendo que todos prestaran atención donde se supone que estaba el DJ.

Lori estuvo a punto de gritar cuando vio al mismo verdugo, esta vez con el bozal ajustado, para que se notara una sonrisa metálica. Una plaqueta de metal en los dientes. Cuando empezó a hablar, la voz sonaba distorsionada. Entre tonos graves y con ecos muy profundos. Pero se comprendía lo que decía.

- _Muy buenas noches a ustedes, futuros pecadores de Royal Woods. Bienvenidos a su infierno, y mi Edén. Llamémoslo… Pues, si, "El Infierno"._ – Después de decir Infierno, la voz distorsionada no paraba de reírse descontroladamente. Como si le hubieran contado un chiste semejante a los del mejor comediante del mundo. Después de una tos por parte de la voz, un sujeto que se notaba que llegó a la universidad por una beca deportiva, se alzó a gritarle.

-¿Y tú quién mierda eres rarito? Eres de ese grupo de inadaptados. ¿Verdad? Esto es muy de secundaria. Venga ya, para con la broma.

Cuando el grandulón terminó de hablar, un disparo sonó haciendo que la chica que estaba al lado del sujeto se le reventara la mitad de la cabeza, esparciendo sus sesos a, muy irónicamente, Lori Loud y un grupo de chicas.

- _¿Algún otro comentario? ¿No? Bueno, prosigo. No intenten usar sus teléfonos móviles. Hay Inhibidores de señales de radio y teléfono que cubren un área de 4 kilómetros cuadrados. En conclusión, no habrá forma de que pidan ayuda._

Y tenía razón. Cuando una chica intentó llamar, veía que no había cobertura. Ni señal de Wi-Fi. Nada. Estaban aislados con aquél loco.

\- _Las salidas y salidas de emergencia, así como las ventanas del instituto, fueron barricadas y reemplazadas con cristales a prueba de balas. Básicamente no podrán romper nada. En toda la escuela coloqué de forma precisa explosivos ignífugos. ¿Saben que significa no? Va, ¿para qué les pregunto a adolescentes que estudian comunicación social en su mayoría? La universidad explotará y se incendiará con todos ustedes dentro._

El pánico se adueñó de todos, incluyendo de la pelirroja. Que no paraba de intentar buscar a su Bobby bubu osito. Debía estar en la pista, ¿Dónde estará?

\- _Hay una salida especial que sólo yo conozco. Y una llave para ella. Si la consiguen escapan, si no, se mueren. Les aconsejo que no se queden tanto tiempo quietos, tengo cámaras de seguridad en toda la universidad, y puedo ver donde están todos. Si se esconden, los mato, si tratan de enfrentarme, los mato. Blah blah blah. ¿Cómo decía ése muñeco? A si, vivir o morir, es su decisión… Bueno, también la mía._

El miedo solo incrementaba cada vez más y más mientras el psicópata hablaba. Parecía que cualquier cosa desataría un caos imparable.

- _O, ¿Dónde están mis modales? De acuerdo, empecemos el inicio una vez más. Bienvenidos a éste, su Infierno y mi Edén. Soy su anfitrión. El Caníbal de Belial. O como ustedes me conocen según algunos imbéciles estadounidenses, El destripador de Michigan. Aunque me gusta más el primer nombre. Bien, ahora si…_

Acto seguido, el hombre se paró enseñando una metralleta con diseño de demonios. En rojo y negro, con una boca en la boquilla.

- _No me gusta usarla, pero será divertido… Hoy los monstruos cambian para ser peores. Así que… ¿Quieren plomo, o navaja? De igual forma morirán y me los comeré… o al menos a la mayoría._

###

 **-4 meses antes.-**

Sin duda alguna, Lincoln después de una hora se sentía más que asustado. Haberle gritado al psicólogo después de recordar lo malo que era ésa idea… No sabía si estaba siendo muy valiente, o estaba siendo muy estúpido.

De igual forma, ¿qué pasó? Sólo explotó… Era todo…

La idea de volver a casa lo había ilusionado mucho cuando le pedía a Lynn detalles sobre su ya no tan caótica familia.

Antes de dormir, Lynn le contaba siempre lo talentosas que eran sus hermanas.

 _Luna es una gran música. Le gusta tocar Rock, Metal, Punk… Es muy activa en eso… Es muy entusiasta con todo género musical, ¡y toca casi todos los instrumentos que conoce! Es muy talentosa Lincoln…_

 _Lo mismo con Luan… Ella no es una gran comediante. Al menos no nos hace reír siempre. Pero tiene un gran negocio. Shows para niños, fiestas, un canal de Youtube… Es increíble. Pero nos escondemos de ella cada primero de Abril._

 _Lori es… muy estricta. Es buena persona, pero solo es la primera de la familia. Mantuvo el orden durante años hasta que se fue a la universidad con su novio Bobby._

 _Leni… No es la más brillante de la familia. El doctor Scalizander dijo que podría tener un Autismo muy complejo… Asper… Aserp… Algo con A… no recuerdo bien. Pero es muy talentosa con la moda. Y a veces no sabemos cómo es que hace que su mundo funcione. Pero funciona. Tiene un corazón muy puro…_

 _Lucy… ella era… gótica y algo rara pero… todos la queríamos mucho… y… -_ Jamás terminaba de hablar de Lucy. Se notaba que hablar de Lucy era equivalente a abrir una vieja herida que no cicatrizaría. Por eso siempre cuando lloraba terminaban realizando la que los seres vivos hacen después de nacer y crecer… Copular cual conejos.

 _Lana y Lola… Lola siempre ha sido una diva… Manipuladora, engreída… pero tiene corazón, aunque no se vea siempre. Y todo en su mundo es color rosa. Y Lana… es lo opuesto… Le encanta el barro, los animales, siempre repara la casa, es a veces demasiado sucia… Pero es tres veces más dulce y cariñosa que Lola… Tal vez por tantas mascotas que tiene…_

 _Lisa… Al doctor siempre le cayó mal Lisa… Es la genio de la familia. Hace las cuentas, ayuda a administrar los trabajos de Leni y Lori, da clases en la universidad… es una pequeña sabelotodo._

 _Y Lily… ella es increíble Lincoln… heredó de ti algunos hobbies como… como armar rompecabezas de muchas piezas… Pero lo de ella es el arte… Le encanta el arte… no, no pintar Lincoln. Hace rompecabezas y esculturas de madera que cuando mueves las piezas en cierto orden pasan cosas grandiosas… Solo tiene cinco años y ya es así de talentosa…_

Luego quedaban él y Lynn. Lynn es una gran deportista, juega deportes desde los cuatro, y no ha parado desde entonces. Y Lincoln… ¿Qué era? Según los apuntes del doctor era un genio poco común. Que necesitaba encontrar una solución u orden lógico para cualquier problema. De ahí los planes, los rompecabezas de tres mil piezas, coleccionar monedas, coleccionar comics, aparte de que conoce todos los patrones y combinaciones de casi todos los juegos que tiene. Tal vez hiciera algo de lo que el doctor dice y se volvería un arquitecto o detective… Detective tal vez como su héroe Ace Savvy.

Pero Lincoln brillaba en ésa familia no por ser el único varón, sino también por ser el único sin un talento destacable más que mantener el orden y la moral de la familia en alto. Lincoln era el soporte de ésa familia rodeada de caos, pero ahora…

Bah, ¿Qué importa ahora? Tal vez si vuelve, podrán volver a ser la familia caótica de antes. La misma que Lynn le contaba historias divertidas de las situaciones que acontecían.

Lincoln no sabía por qué le gritó al doctor Scalizander. Si, fue muy ofensivo, pero el doctor siempre ha sido así según Lynn. Pero que nadie, ni si quiera Flip, se había atrevido a gritarle a ése doctor. Nadie. ¿Por qué Lincoln le gritó? Tal vez debía disculparse… Todo lo que hizo el doctor por él…

Bah, ¿Qué más daba? Ya pasó. Y habían pasado más de dos días desde que Lincoln y el Dr. Scalizander tuvieron esa pelea. Lincoln y Lynn ya habían escapado del consultorio, dirigiéndose a la casa Loud. Pero el camino del consultorio a la Av. Franklin era largo. Tomarí horas ir a pie. Pero las valdrían. Podrían pasear, y Lynn prepararía a Lincoln para poder llegar de forma cómoda a casa, y poder asimilar mejor el muy probable caos que armarían sus hermanas cuando vieran esos cabellos blancos de nuevo.

El paseo de retorno a casa era muy calmado. Era un sábado por la tarde, así que había una cantidad moderada de personas por la calle caminando. Lincoln veía la calle poblada de forma nostálgica, ya que le venían algunos no muy viejos recuerdos. Lynn le estaba dando un recorrido al albino por Royal Woods, igual que lo hizo el Dr. Scalizander. Fueron por el parque, un parque muy bonito lleno de niños y jóvenes que iban a pasar el rato afuera.

Las esperanzas de Lincoln de tener una vida normal y feliz… O de recuperar su feliz y caótica vida fueron cada vez más fuertes conforme iban paseando.

Lynn sujetó el brazo de Lincoln y lo llevó al parque.

-¡Vamos a divertirnos un rato Lincoln! Un poco de deporte te vendría bien ¿No crees?– El entusiasmo de la deportista estaba presente. Lincoln recordaba ese entusiasmo perfectamente. Aquella energía vibrante de la castaña con pecas era casi como su sello personal. La capacidad de volver cualquier cosa un deporte, y tener la certeza de ganar, era algo que él jamás podría olvidar de su hermana.

Y bueno.

-¡Claro!

¿Por qué negarse a un rato de diversión con su hermana favorita?

-¡Hey, chicos! ¿Tienen espacio para dos más? – Gritaba la Loud Deportista a un grupo de cuatro chicos.

Un chico de cabellos blancos y negros alzó la vista y respondió sonriendo de oreja a oreja, enseñando que tenía entre los dientes delanteros una salida.

\- ¡Pues claro! ¡Entre más mejor! ¿No lo crees, Bro?

-Como sea, así podríamos tener porteros. – Aquél muchacho de catorce años de cabellos verdes con mirada indiferente aceptó dejar que los dos muchachos jugaran.

Los dos jóvenes se divertían en el parque jugando con un grupo de chicos, que jugaban Futbol. El albino a pesar de no ser muy ágil, lograba mantenerse en el juego. No era ágil y sus reflejos serían torpes, pero era rápido y anticipador. Lograba dominar la pelota siempre que podía, pero su hermana mayor se llevaba la fama siempre. La gracia, rapidez, agilidad, destreza y potencia con la cual dominaba el balón era digna de envidiar. Hasta Leonel Messi, o Cristiano Ronaldo envidiarían tener la misma habilidad con el balón que la Loud Deportista.

Horas pasaban mientras los jóvenes se divertían. Hasta que la tarde dio paso al crepúsculo, entendiendo que se acercaba la noche.

-Vaya, Tu hermana sí que es una gran jugadora, ¿No?

-Si… Juega en un equipo de futbol… y casi cualquier deporte desde los cinco.

El muchacho de cabellos verdes miró al peliblanco. Observando su brazo vendado preguntó.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

-Emm… fue… un accidente… no quisiera hablar de ello.

Mirando la expresión del albino, el de cabellos verdes comprendió que no escogió el mejor tema para entablar una conversación.

-¿Tienes más de una hermana?

-Pues si… tengo otras nueve.

Las palabras mágicas para hacer que el peliverde pusiera una expresión de "Pero qué carajos". Y es comprensible. ¿Cuándo verías que hay una familia con más de once hijos?

-Vaya hermano… Debe ser difícil aguantar tantas hermanas. Si yo no puedo aguantar mucho a mis tres hermanas menores, no me imagino lo que debas pasar.

-La verdad… creo que simplemente es amor por ellas… me acostumbré a tanto lio y caos… Supongo que así es nuestro amor.

-Bueno… Tienes una gran hermana. Ya se está haciendo muy tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Si… gracias por dejarnos jugar em…

-Mark, llámame Mark.

-Lincoln, Lincoln Loud.

Después de estrecharse la

Los chicos Louds salieron del parque, y siguieron con su paseo. Pasando por un puesto de hamburguesas que había cerca, y ordenando dos para ellos. Sumado a un refresco para cada uno.

Fue una tarde… Muy tranquila y pacífica. Lincoln podía sentir lo que era estar… vivo. Dejando de lado lo dramático que pueda sonar. Haber estado tanto tiempo encerrado en ese consultorio, teniendo pesadillas, conviviendo con aquél doctor maníaco. Ah, sin mencionar el no tener nada de afecto visible. Pero Lincoln ya no estaba en el consultorio. No más. Salió con Lynn para volver con su familia. Y no dejaría que ese doctor le estropeara la posibilidad de sentir aquella alegría.

Caminaban por las calles de Royal Woods en plena noche, acercándose a la Av. Franklin. Los dos chicos Louds iban caminando buscando la casa. Lincoln recordaba la dirección de su casa cuando el Dr. Scalizander y el pasearon de noche. 1216. Debían buscar la casa 1216.

Cuando Lincoln se ponía a reflexionar, ¿Por qué Lynn no solo llamó a los Louds para que los recogieran? Bueno. La respuesta le llegó reflexionando un poco. Se encontrarían con el psicólogo… y posiblemente la pelea que habría entre los Louds y el psicólogo sería igual que cuando pasó lo de aquél traje de ardilla.

Conforme caminaban, el corazón del albino se iba acelerando cada vez más. Estaban acercándose a esa casa tan caótica. La casa Loud.

Juguetes regados por el jardín, al igual que algunos en el techo. Una casa con fachada de estar desgastada, y obviamente no podía ser reparada. Mantener un chico y diez chicas… o bueno, un chico y nueve chicas, debía ser difícil.

El paso de Lincoln se volvió más pesado, y aunque era halado del brazo por Lynn para acercarse, Lincoln sólo se ponía más nervioso que nunca.

-Vamos Lincoln, no puedes quedarte atrás ahora. Ya estamos a nada.

-Pero Lynn… n-no sé qué pasará. - ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Habría llanto? ¿Alegría? ¿Rabia? ¿Confusión? ¿Recordaría a su familia con totalidad? Fueron preguntas básicas que surgieron de la cabeza del albino. Recordaba los momentos, más no recordaba bien los rostros de sus hermanas, y sus nombres… no podía identificarlos o relacionarlos con alguna cara. Sólo los hobbies.

Era normal tener éste tipo de ansiedad en pacientes que están superando la Amnesia. Algunos aunque recuperan sus recuerdos, no los recuperan con totalidad. E inclusive llegan a cambiar de personalidad totalmente.

Tal vez al final, Lincoln sería un Lincoln diferente cuando volviera a ver a su familia.

Después de tanto pensar, Lynn Jr. Tocó la puerta para que alguien abriera. 15 años y aún no le daban la llave de la casa. Tal vez porque no podían pagar una copia, o simplemente no era confiable.

-N-no estoy seguro de esto Lynn…

-Vamos Lincoln, anímate. Son nuestra familia. Y no los has visto hace meses… Si no es porque el Dr. Me explicó acerca de… bueno… los riesgos… te hubiera traído conmigo apenas llegara…

-¿Riesgos?

-Sí, bueno, él-

-¿quién es? – La puerta se abrió y en la entrada estaba Luna Loud. Al inicio cuando vio a su hermana menor, iba a preguntarle donde estaba. Ya que hacía unas dos semanas no había dado seña. Pero cuando vio los cabellos blancos, la estatura, las pecas, y los dientes de conejo. A parte de las notables ojeras… - L-Lincoln… E-eres… - El corazón de la rockera latía a mil por hora. El shock no estaba pasando rápido. Lincoln entendía por qué se puso así. No todos los días tu hermanito huye de casa por casi tres o cuatro meses, desaparece, y aparece en la entrada de tu puerta como si nada.

-Y-yo… em… S-sí… bueno… - Lincoln no sabía que decir, tenía miedo de decir algo malo. De ofender o provocar una reacción negativa al cien por ciento. – U-un gusto… verte de nuevo… L-luna – Al menos podía recordar el nombre de su hermana con pinta rockera. La charla de Lynn sirvió para ello.

Más no terminó de hablar cuando a la rockera le dio un ataque de ansiedad, provocando que se desmallara.

-… Pudo ser peor, ¿No crees? – Dijo la deportista.

-Sí, supongo…

Después de oír tamaño golpe, la manada de Louds no tardó en aparecer, y bueno, lo primero que vieron fue a Luna desmayada, para luego ver la mata de pelo marrón de la deportista, y próximamente (de forma casi inmediata) aquella cabellera blanca.

Todas las Louds quedaron petrificadas, heladas. Inclusive Lisa. (Lily no tanto, sólo tenía poco menos de cuatro años)

-E-es… - Luan habló cuando todas las Louds no sabía que decir.

-A-acaso… - Le siguió Lola.

-El cabello blanco… - Lana prosiguió.

-E-es… - Jamás se había oído a Lisa tan sentimental.

-¿Linky? – Terminó de decir la más pequeña de las Louds.

La tensión que se formó en el ambiente era digna de cualquier cliché barato, pero vaya… es una tensión que se siente. Casi que se podía cortar. Nadie decía nada, durante un largo tiempo, hasta que la matriarca Loud se dirigió a ver que carajos pasaba.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tanto…? – Cuando la madre Loud vio a su hijo, al inicio se quedó sin palabras. Casi se podía decir que se le olvidó respirar. Pero apenas vio las pecas y los dientes de conejo, Rita Loud se quedó sin habla. Petrificada. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Con todas las historias que oía de que un caníbal andaba suelto por las calles, y el haber perdido ya a una hija y a su esposo, la habían marcado de forma casi permanente. ¿Qué podía decir en éste momento?

Pasaron varios segundos cuando Rita fue a abrazar a su único hijo, y las demás Louds (Inclusive Lynn) Siguieron su ejemplo. Lágrimas, gritos, sollozos, preguntas, todo surgió de la familia Loud. No se contuvieron en ningún aspecto. Estuvieron durante veinte minutos abrazados llorando.

Más Lincoln no se sentía… o no sentía nada en específico.

Tal vez por la amnesia, o por otra razón. Pero Lincoln no encontraba los sentimientos adecuados que expresar o sentir. ¿Olvidó cómo sentir acaso? Na, si sintió rabia contra Scalizander, y sintió placeres morbosos con Lynn, ¿Qué tan difícil sería sentir algo como la alegría más pura de reencontrarse con su familia? Tal vez sería muy difícil. Porque Lincoln no sabía qué estaba sintiendo.

Y la pregunta más obvia que podían hacer, la dio Luna cuando ya había despertado (la cual se había unido al abrazo igualmente).

-¿Dónde has estado?

Ya cuando las Louds se habían relajado, todas se sentaron en el sofá esperando la respuesta de Lincoln, el cual estaba parado en frente.

-Bueno… Pues…

Esto iba a ser largo… muy muy largo… y si tal vez a Rita… o a ninguna hermana Loud le gustaría escuchar la historia…

* * *

Demon estaba caminando por las calles de Royal Woods, conteniendo una rabia que no sentía desde… desde aquél día donde perdió su inocencia.

-"Los monstruos también cambian Scal. Tú mismo predijiste que ése niño sería un psicópata igual o hasta peor que tú. Lo preparaste… Te sentías identificado con él. Y fue gracias a ti que se drogó y perdió la memoria. Lo salvaste Scal". – La voz de López diciéndole lo que no quería oír retumbaban en sus oídos. – "¡Le devolviste la inocencia!" - ¿Cómo iba a ser eso cierto? Si trajo a su hermana sabiendo que éstos tendrían relaciones sexuales. Y lo hizo porque quería divertirse torturándolo un poco. A Scal no le importaba nada más que descifrar a Lincoln. Y cuando lo hizo al fin, bum, sorpresa. El chico hizo algo que ni Scal hubiera podido prevenir.

-Él no ha cambiado López

-Entonces explícame por qué te respondió de ésa forma. Sabiendo que nadie tendría los huevos suficientes, y perdóname la expresión. De enfrentarte… - López ya estaba sudando frío mirando a los ojos del doctor que emitían brillo… pero un brillo muy tenue. - ¡Mírate! Sin que sepan que eres ése criminal ya inspiras miedo. ¿Cómo explicas que un niño te conteste sabiendo cómo eres? Sobre todo sabiendo que la última vez que te atacó casi le rompes el brazo.

Era verdad. No tenía sentido. Nada de eso tenía sentido… Pero…

-El suero que le di es un componente experimental. Una medicina especial que aprendí su uso en el Princeton Placeboro. Un loco sociópata llamado Greg… un doctor creo… la utilizó para recuperar al menos un par de horas de su memoria… Uno de los efectos de ésa medicina son los aumentos de adrenalina que…

-Deja de buscar excusas Scal.

-Haciendo que los neurotransmisores dieran los efectos y los reflejos de ira automática.

-¡Demon, por un demonio deja de decir sandeces sin sentido!

-¡Tiene sentido López! ¡Un efecto secundario del suero! ¡Por eso actuaba así! Presentó los síntomas con los recuerdos y pesadillas reprimidas… eso explicaría todas sus…

-Aunque lo explicara… ¿Qué más da? – La pregunta de López había dejado en seco al doctor una vez más. – El chico huirá y volverá a casa con o sin tu permiso. Y créeme. Una demanda que hagan contra ti es más que suficiente para joderte… - Las palabras frías de López eran como cuchillos que se enterraban lentamente en el abdomen de Scalizander. – Ya tienes demasiadas quejas por negligencia… Y una demanda te pondría derechito a la cárcel. Por secuestro, mala praxis, negligencia, y prácticas para nada ortodoxas. – Cada vez que decían una verdad que Scal no quería oír, bastaba con una mirada fija y fría para detener a quien le hablaba. Pero ésta vez el doctor estaba acorralado – No olvides… que como te descubran… aunque sea por accidente, darán contigo como principal sospechoso a ser el Caníbal de Belial.

Cada vez más dificultades y problemas. López era un cabrón. Y Scal aún se preguntaba qué tanto agonizaría si le arranca la yugular de un mordisco. Sería más difícil sin su placa dental metálica, pero sus dientes estaban bien cuidados y afilados.

-El estará en mi consultorio López. Y moldearé su cabecita López. Punto y final.

-Deja de ser tan terco…

-Es un hecho López, y para serte franco… no creo que haya cambiado. Y el que esté en mi consultorio es la prueba que necesito.

-¿Y si no está?

-Estará.

-¿Y si no?

-¿Y si te apuñalo?

La conversación paró a partir de ahí. Y ambos se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato.

-La gente nunca… - La rabia se acumulaba en el doctor. – Nunca… - Ira… desesperación… - Nunca… -Hambre - ¡NUNCA CAMBIA LÓPEZ. SÓLO BUSCAN EXCUSAS PARA TRATAR DE SER ELLOS MISMOS. SI LOS HUMANOS CAMBIARAN, NO NECESITARÍAN NOMBRES PARA SABER QUIENES SON!

La ira con la que gritó el doctor era digna de una película de horror, o para ser el próximo vocalista de Slipknot o Cannibal Corpse. Tal vez el que practique los gritos de Metal ayudó en eso.

-El… No ha cambiado. Es todo. – El doctor Scalizander, ya con un brillo tenebroso en sus ojos, salió del consultorio. Dejando a un López paralizado, consternado. Asustado… Jamás oyó a Demon gritar así… Como… un monstruo.

-Eres un cobarde Demon… Y aun peor… eres demasiado cobarde para admitir que lo eres. – Dijo para sí mismo el ya agotado terapeuta. Que sólo fue a su sillón, y se tiró para relajar un poco los músculos ya tensos."

-Maldito seas López – Demon odiaba ver que algo le iba mal. Siempre quería salirse con la suya, aunque eso perjudicara a los demás. Ser un psicópata era fácil… Pero últimamente el no sentir era mucho más difícil para el psicólogo de lo normal.

La rabia acumulada en el doctor era demasiada. Tanto que un par de tragos sólo lo empeoraría. Tal vez cazar una nueva víctima… pero las de su lista no estaban cerca, o bien, no tenía oportunidad de atraparlas ése día, y a ésa hora. Cualquier hombre normal de veintiocho años iría con su novia, o alguna amiga con derechos a desahogarse sexualmente… O iría a la casa de estudiante para librar algo de tensión masturbándose viendo pornografía en el portátil, o jugando videojuegos.

Pero Scal no era un hombre normal de veintiocho años.

Ya tenía títulos, doctorados, y aún era miembro del programa de mentes prodigiosas de Oxford. Y cuando él quisiera, podría volver a Inglaterra, visitar a su padrastro, y seguir con la aburrida vida de Inglaterra.

-¿Qué es mejor? ¿La aburrida vida americana, o la aburrida vida inglesa? – Qué dilema. En ambos lugares era aburrido. Al menos en Inglaterra podía conseguir pederastas fácilmente y degollarlos con su "Método de la Telaraña". Envolver a sus víctimas en papel de plástico, apuñalarlas mientras seguían respirando, y colgarlas de cabeza para que se desangraran era placentero.

Pero últimamente no ha usado ése método. No se sentía inspirado.

Una cálida tarde en Royal Woods. Un anciano sacerdote estaba atado casi totalmente desnudo en una mesa. Y ahí estaba él. Con su traje de verdugo. Un manto de piel de cordero que cubría su cintura e intimidad, y llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Como si de una toalla se tratase. Un traje de latex negro más finito que marcaba su cuerpo. Y las marcas no solo daban a ver músculos, sino cicatrices profundas. Una máscara de cuero, unas botas muy altas. Pero lo mejor de ése traje era su bozal. El cual le permitía controlar sus deseos salvajes de arrancar la piel. Era lo único humano que tenía de aquella vestimenta de bestia.

Golpear al sacerdote pederasta con un bate de clavos era divertido. O si, muy divertido. Oírlo pedir por clemencia a Dios. Y él como verdugo recordándole que Dios no lo salvaría por quitarle la pureza a más de un niño. Que placentero era ese momento. El tener que ver a su víctima retorciéndose de dolor mientras las cadenas lo mantenían de pie… ¿Desde cuándo se volvió sádico? No lo recordaba.

Mientras vagaba por las calles, su mente estaba pendiente de sus recuerdos. Todas sus doscientas catorces víctimas a lo largo del mundo. Perpetró más de una masacre y acontecimiento terrorista. Lo bautizaron como la encarnación de Jack el Destripador. Le decían en Alemania como Destroyer Frankfurt. (En español El Destructor De Frankfurt). El Asesino de las 3S's, y ese fue su apodo durante sus primeros crímenes en Inglaterra. En Italia, Butcher Venecia (El carnicero de Venecia). No fue reconocido en Francia, a pesar de que ya hizo de las suyas ahí.

Uno o dos meses en cada país bastaba para causar estragos. (En caso de Alemania e Inglaterra, dos años en cada uno). Asesinó a mucha gente a lo largo de su joven vida. Pero… ¿Qué cambió?... Jamás tuvo una época difícil… Bueno… excepto cuando ella entró a su vida…

-Bah… - Cuando llegó a su consultorio, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta. Pero notó que no estaba cerrada con llave. Esto lo extrañó, así que al abrir la puerta y caminar por el pasillo que era la sala de espera, se topó con que la puerta estaba abierta. Pasó dentro de su consultorio, el cual era uno grande. Básicamente, ése lugar era su hogar adaptado para dar consultas… La sala que era para las sesiones… Estaba totalmente vacía. Abrió con una llave la puerta que conectaba al comedor. Vacío. La sala donde estaba un piano y su guitarra eléctrica estaban sin rastros de los niños, Su cuarto que era pequeño, vacío igual. La cocina. Vacía… Tal vez habrían entrado a su sótano… No, se necesitaba una llave especial, y un truco para abrirla. El doctor conforme veía el consultorio… Se dio cuenta de algo que no quería aceptar.

Los chicos se habían ido.

Quién lo diría… lo más obvio pasó. Los chicos se habían ido. Demostrando que Scalizander se equivocó en cómo funcionan las personas. Quién lo diría…

"Las personas pueden cambiar. Hasta los monstruos cambian Scal…"

"No ganas nada Demian, Al final no ganas nada si sigues siendo igual de infantil".

El doctor sentía presión en su ojo pálido… Ya había pasado la hora de tomar sus pastillas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que las tomó? Cuando Lincoln despertó.

-Mierda no… Ahora no…

Susurros.

Hambre.

Buscó sus píldoras. Abrió el cajón. Y a parte de ver el desorden, dedujo que alguien había revisado sus libros.

Hambre.

Susurros.

Se empezaba a desesperar. ¿Dónde estaban sus pastillas ahora mismo?

Susurros

Hambre

Buscó en la cocina, nada. El comedor. Nada. El escritorio de nuevo. Nada.

Hambre

Susurros.

Se sentía mareado. Desorientado. Sentía ganas de vomitar, pero también sentía hambre… Y oía las voces…

El doctor calló justo sentándose apoyado contra la pared. Sangraba por el ojo pálido. Sentía una calma sobrenatural.

Y eso significaba una cosa.

-Quién lo diría… La abstinencia si te hizo daño Demon.

Una mujer delgada. Pálida. Pero con una silueta bien cuidada. Cabello negro hasta la cintura, y ojos verdes. Pero la cara… Tenía lo que parecía una marca de rasgadura al menos en la mitad.

Como si un animal le hubiera arrancado la mitad de la cara.

-Sabías perfectamente que algún día no aguantarías más…

-…

-Tienes hambre. ¿Verdad?

No ella… ella no… de todas las alucinaciones que podría tener… ella no…

-¿Qué se siente el que estés solo de nuevo?... Sin amigos cercanos… Sin familiares… - La figura de aquella mujer se acercaba… no debía tener más de tres años más que Demian – Sin alguien que te comprenda.

La sangre que escurría del ojo verde del psicólogo parecía una lágrima morbosa… Detestaba ver a aquella figura delgada…

\- Creí… que me había encargado de ti.

-Lo hiciste físicamente… pero no psicológicamente Demon. – Posaba su mano delicadamente en su mejilla haciendo que éste alzara la mirada para verle los ojos.

Azules.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí el espectro de mi primer amor? ¿Vas a torturarme recordándome el monstruo que soy?

\- Tu solito haces eso Demon.

¿Annabelle siempre tenía esa voz inocente? Aquella voz que siempre era la paz de la tormenta que era la mente del joven psicólogo. Pero ahora… ahora era como darle una botella del brandy más fuerte que había a alguien que salía del doble A. Era un veneno tentador. Una pasión peligrosa. Un dulce veneno mortal. Y aun en una alucinación…

-¿Quieres empezar desde el inicio?

-¿De qué sirve el inicio si ya sé cuál es el final?

Siempre… siempre que llegaba a éste punto…

-Bueno… pensé que sería más divertido… ¿No crees?

Siempre que llegaba a alucinar…

-¿No sientes confusión? ¿Apatía? ¿Ira? ¿Odio?

Siempre…

El doctor Scalizander sólo se levantó de forma involuntaria. Sentía dolor en todo el lado izquierdo de la cabeza. Provocando que el ojo aguamarina sangrara un poco más, como si despidiera lágrimas ensangrentadas. El dolor era insoportable. ¿Dónde fue que guardó el Vicodin?

El doctor se dirigió al baño y agarró un frasco de plástico naranja, seguido de una daga de serafín japonesa. Agarró cuatro pastillas. Las tomó de golpe, y antes de que empezaran a hacer el efecto que generalmente hacían. Empuñó la daga. Oyendo los susurros melodiosos de aquella persona que desapareció hace años.

-Un poco de dolor nunca hace daño…

Las manos de aquella doncella se entrelazaron con las suyas, empuñando el cuchillo.

Y de un golpe, Scalizander se apuñaló en el sector exacto donde estaba ubicado su riñón. Moviendo el cuchillo, y sintiendo el dolor más fuerte que jamás sintió, hizo una incisión más profunda, dejando expuesto el órgano. Con cuidado retiró un trozo de éste, y lo ingirió con sangre y todo. Deleitándose con el sabor que su ser brindaba. Y aunque no tocó una arteria, era mucha la sangre que emanaba.

Era delicioso.

* * *

Jaret Corner, un oficial caucásico con un notable sobrepeso, estaba en las oficinas del FBI, viendo en la pared una gran cantidad de fotografías, enlazadas y conectadas con hilos. Como si buscara un patrón. Hacía años que el oficial quería atrapar a aquél psicópata que desencadenó el terror en Royal Woods cuando se encontraron los cadáveres de ciertos embajadores, de unos 5 criminales, y un sacerdote posiblemente pedófilo.

-¿Sin pistas aún, Spens?

-Ni si quiera una señal Coronel Corner. – Un muchacho de 24 años con el cabello desordenado y notables ojeras, estaba sentado en posición india en una silla frente a un monitor. Observando imágenes sumamente grotescas – Es como si el ignoto fuera un niño en sus primeros crímenes, y llegara a la pubertad en la actualidad.

-¿Por qué opina eso Spens?

-Si mira los patrones de los cortes que tiene "El Titiritero", Notará que fueron realizados con furia y de forma indiscriminada. Así como asfixió y destripó al resto de las chicas que estaban en su sótano. – Ésta vez, se acomodó para poner los pies en el escritorio, y mirar al techo – Y éstos patrones violentos se repiten en otras partes del mundo. Lo que confundiríamos como que el Canibal de Belial, son un grupo de enfermos. Pero el mismo criminal opera con la misma precisión. Sin variantes… Y eso es lo que me pone a pensar…

-¿Cómo viaja tan rápido?

-Exacto. – El detective simplemente miraba el techo buscando las respuestas – Podría ser de mucho dinero, o bien tiene contactos con las fronteras… Pero el patrón sigue siendo infantil y varias referencias a Dios… Posiblemente criado en un ambiente católico… - Escribía todas las ideas y suposiciones que tenía en una libreta. Quería pensar en algo que conectara todo lo que aquél criminal hacía.

-¿Llegué tarde? Porque traigo noticias.

Mary Jonen. Una joven con rasgos asiáticos, pero con cabello rubio. Tenía un cuerpo marcado, y un total de 5 carpetas para entregársela al personal.

-¿Y los demás agente Jonen?

-Están en la sala de autopsias, identificando el cuerpo que fue encontrado en las cañerías.

-¿Fue asesinado por el Caníbal de Belial? – preguntó Spencer.

-Lo más probable es que sí. La marca con el símbolo del azufre estaba en su espalda.

-El símbolo del Azufre en la alquimia… Es el único que no ha colocado.

-Lo colocó – Ésta vez comentó un señor de posiblemente más de cincuenta años, con un notable aspecto y acento italiano, que acababa de entrar – Porque utilizó el azufre para asesinarlo.

-Y lo peor no acaba ahí.

-¿Cómo que no acaba ahí Jonen?

-La Universidad de Royal Woods fue incendiada parcialmente durante la noche. Pero cuando entraron a ver si había gente dentro. Encontraron un festín de aproximadamente 67 víctimas… que no murieron por el incendio.

Los oficiales procedieron a abrir las carpetas. Encontrando en ellas que todas las víctimas y escenas fotografiadas tenían todos los patrones del Caníbal de Belial. Pentagramas, apuñaladas… Pero algo no encajaba.

-¿Una de ellas fue abusada sexualmente?... ¿Y otros fueron ejecutados de un disparo? Esto no suena como que sea el Caníbal. No creo que sea tan… Anárquico.

-Cabe la posibilidad de que sea un imitador.

-Y ninguna de las víctimas encaja en el perfil de las potenciales víctimas del Caníbal. Todos son…

-Estudiantes… - Dijo Spencer – Es el caníbal… Es el mimo nivel de violencia, destrucción… No es un imitador… El Caníbal… estaba divirtiéndose en la masacre…

* * *

 **Bueno, de verdad lamento si la última parte fue… pues muy confusa… sinceramente no sé cómo hacer éste tipo de escenas.**

 **Como pudieron apreciar, el FBI ya apreció cómo nuestro caníbal se divirtió en la fiesta del campus. Pero bueh… Con respecto a la escena de Demian, pues quería hacer una escena donde lo viéramos… ya no como un ser humano, sino como un ser destruido. Que no es consiente del daño que hace (o que se hace a sí mismo).**

 **¿Por qué coloqué la masacre al inicio?**

 **Pues siéndoles sincero… No lo sé. Mi primer fanfic y quiero explorar tantas cosas como pueda hacer.**

 **De verdad, lamento si el capítulo quedo… Meh… pero es que la historia ya me traía muchos conflictos por lo mucho que se prolongó. Le puse todo el afecto que pude (inclusive más que cuando la inicié). Pero sinceramente, ya era un dolor de cabeza tratar de darle un final… pues que me encantara… Sé que es conformista, que no llega al potencial que pudo haber llegado, pero sinceramente… Ya quería acabarlo. Quería acabar la historia antes de que finalizara Julio, pero… bueno, tantas cosas que pasaron…**

 **Creo que el principal motivo por el cual me tardé, fue por la ida de Phantom… Me afectó mucho que decidiera colgar el tintero y la pluma… Y me afectó más (aunque de forma muy positiva) los mensajes que me dio por PM (hermano, si lees esto, perdón por no darte los fanarts que te prometí… han sido días de locos).**

 **Me gustó hacer ésta historia, pero repito, es mi primer fanfic, y la verdad… creo que exageré mucho tratando de hacer algo colosalmente difícil. (El propio OC de Scalizander lo hice muy a las apuradas, no lo planee).**

 **Nada de ésta historia vino planeado. NADA. Absolutamente nada. Y ése ha sido el mayor problema que me ha causado.**

 **En cambio, mi primer One Shot, lo planifiqué con más calma. Y me satisfizo mucho más de lo que creen. Éste es el capítulo final legal, luego viene el epílogo donde veremos cómo es que el incidente alteró a Lori, cómo afectará a Lincoln, y qué pasó con Scalizander después de… intentar comerse su propio riñón.**

 **Gracias por seguirme hasta aquí y, repito, perdón si no es lo que esperaban y/o merecían. No tengo talento para esto, pero eso no me detiene.**

 **PD: A Cannibal Loud será un proyecto experimental, pero que será tomado con más calma. No lo esperen éste año, porque pienso hacer otro tipo de fanfics… un poco más sencillos… Aun no me acostumbro a esto.**

 **PD2: Agradecimientos especiales a**

 **Ficlover93**

 **J.K. Salvatori.**

 **CSR Stories (Por tercera vez, si te decepcione, discúlpame… Diablos me quiero pegar un tiro si resulta ser tan malo como yo creo)**

 **Phantom1812**

 **Banghg**

 **Y a ciertas personitas que conocí por Amino.**

 **Soy Dope17, y, lamento por haber hecho que perdieran su tiempo. Nos vemos a la otra.**


	11. Chapter 11

**¿Debería hacer un chiste sobre cuánto tiempo me tarde? ¿Dar una excusa misteriosa que al final sólo sea un chiste? ¿Habrá gente que siga leyendo esto? Bah, sigamos.**

 **Muy buenas a todos y a todas, y bienvenidos a éste el capítulo final final, sumado al epílogo.**

 **Quisiera disculparme personalmente con todos el hecho de que me haya retrasado tanto con ésta entrega, pero la escuela me azotó sin que yo supiera ni cómo ni cuándo. Súmenle eso a problemas personales que he llegado a tener, como lo de mi pierna, problemas típicos que hay en Venezuela, una gripe horrorosa, etc.**

 **Hace ya tiempo que no escribo con ánimos, y como los ánimos solo vienen ocasionalmente, decidí hacer éste cap sólo cuando me sintiera inspirado (y vaya que me tardé).**

 **También creo que no me hubiera atrasado ni motivado a seguir escribiendo si no es por Ganctus, pero bah, ahorita explico todo más detallado al final.**

 **Respuesta a las Reviews:**

 **Ficlover93: Lamento tanta confusión que te generé. Con éste capítulo espero aclarar las incógnitas que, creo yo, son las que me faltaron por responder.**

 **CSR Stories: Ojalá no te decepciones. Dime mis errores, mis fallos… da igual, estoy listo.**

 **Ganctus: Como te dije, gracias por tomarte las molestias de leer mi historia… Pero es tu culpa que me haya tardado tanto (Ése concurso de One-shots… dios santo, jamás me divertí y sentí tan presionado en mi vida.)**

 **Y ya… Antes de comenzar, esto se consideraría spam, pero bah.**

 **Les recomiendo que, si tienen Wattpad, apoyen al grupo Supremo Consejo Loud. Un grupo de escritores amateurs, artistas, ¡etc etc etc! De ésta comunidad (TLH) bastante talentosos. Me encantaría que los apoyaran tanto en Wattpad como aquí en Fanfiction. Ya que, aunque soy miembro del grupo, soy más individual que el resto. (A parte ahí está un fanfiction mío que no puedo publicar aquí porque si no Ganctus secuestrará a mi pez payaso)**

 **Bueno, ya, ahora sí. Que empiece esto.**

* * *

Capítulo extra (Epílogo): Lincoln Loud. El verdadero… ¿Final?

Lincoln había vuelto hace sólo una semana, y la ley de Murphy le vino encima sin piedad alguna. Como si un dios hubiera esperado el momento preciso para lanzar a los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis sobre su vida. El por qué, bueno.

Había llegado y tuvo que afrontar las lágrimas de todas sus hermanas (exceptuando a Lynn) y su madre. Siendo testigo de la furia iracunda de la última mencionada por enterarse que Lincoln estuvo casi medio año desaparecido por obra y gracia del patán con complejo de dios, adicto a las pastillas, con ojos con Heterocromía, y que era más que obvio que jamás vivió su adolescencia sino hasta ahora. Los insultos y los gritos se hicieron presentes, pero se calmaron cuando vieron al joven con nieve en el tejado.

Sumado a eso, las actividades que recordaba que sus hermanas lo forzaban (la gran mayoría de las veces) a realizar, jamás llegaron. Lincoln se sintió no incómodo. Sino lo siguiente.

Esa no era la casa que el recordaba… o al menos no la que creía recordar.

El cambio principal que notó, era que todas sus hermanas querían pasar tiempo con él, pero no para molestarlo, sino… para hacer lo que el albino quisiera… Cosa que era incómoda, ya que después de que Lynn explicó lo de su amnesia, Lincoln no recordaba ninguno de sus pasatiempos o cosas favoritas. El doctor sólo le recordó un vago interés por los juegos de paciencia y rompecabezas, aparte de recordarle gracias a aquél suero amarillento lo esencial de su anterior vida.

¿Sería correcto decir "Anterior"? Seguía teniéndola… Pero… Cambiada…

Luego de una semana donde todas sus hermanas lo atendieron como si fuera Julio Cesar, una patrulla de policía fue a la casa Loud para darles una noticia desagradable. Una que afectó a la Loud Rockera más que al resto.

Fue la noticia de la masacre que asaltó tanto a las noticias como a la radio, no locales, sino internacionales. La cual provocó un estado de ansiedad en la rockera. Primero porque su hermana mayor corrió el riesgo de poseer psicosis, ya que según interrogatorios fue la que más vio. Más no sufrió daños. Ser testigo de algo tan horrendo, como de ver a tu novio en un casillero sin brazos ni piernas, con una raja en todo el abdomen, sin ojos y en el pecho perforado un pentagrama… suena digno de una película de horror.

Y Segundo… porque su novia había, aunque sobrevivido, sido víctima del Caníbal. Hubiera muerto de sangrado de no ser porque una bomba ignífuga explotó justamente para abrir la puerta. Aunque estaba colocada para que incendiara el cuarto de Sam, los oficiales lograron reaccionar a tiempo.

Pero enterarse que su novia sufrió abuso sexual, físico, y psicológico durante cinco horas… y que tenía frases en latín que le decían "Perra de Babilonia, Golfa, Propiedad del Incubus". Marcadas en su piel… Hechas con la misma daga clavada en su abdomen…

Fue un milagro no sólo médico, sino… mierda… un puto milagro de dios que la chica no hubiera muerto…

La noticia afectó a toda la familia Loud (con excepción de Lincoln que no comprendía casi nada de lo que pasaba). Ya nada podía ser peor, pensaba el albino… Pero las cosas siempre podían empeorar, tal como lo dicta la Ley de Murphy.

Luna después de recibir la noticia, no dejaba de ir al hospital y quedarse desde las siete de la noche hasta las nueve de la mañana. Aunque faltó cuatro días seguidos, no le importó. No dejaría sola a Sam de nuevo.

Después del incidente de la masacre, las cosas en la familia Loud se tornaron oscuras y tensas en tan solo dos semanas. Lincoln trataba de apoyar a todas y cada una de sus hermanas y a su madre, Lincoln comprendió porque Scal no quería que volviera a su hogar. Porque en una familia tan caótica e inestable como esa, solo alguien tan normal y puro sería el pilar de apoyo de la familia. Y eso era demasiada carga psicológica para un niño de once años. Y el que tuviera catorce no ayudaba mucho. Seguía siendo un niño después de todo.

Un niño que intentó suicidarse, que aún tiene vagos recuerdos sobre un oficial dentro de una caja en una chatarrería, que a sus trece años probó la marihuana, que poseía impulsos suicidas, y que mantiene una relación amorosa, profana, carnal y prohibida con su hermana instantáneamente mayor.

¿Hace cuánto que Lincoln se dio cuenta que ya no poseía inocencia? ¿O si quiera cordura? Debió ser desde que le gritó al psicólogo por teléfono y huyó con su hermana para volver a casa. Aunque jugó con aquellos niños en el parque en una tarde tranquila, se dio cuenta que no sentía nada. Aun cuando estaba con su hermana, y sentía la felicidad. El vacío estaba al lado de aquellas pequeñas emociones. Eso o el mismo era demasiado. Tal vez si está roto después de todo.

Pero no le importaba. Estaba en casa, y eso era lo que quería, ¿No? Estaba ya en su vida anterior, con sus hermanas, su madre, siendo el mismo pilar para aquella familia que se le concedió el don de la fertilidad, a cambio de la marca y sello personal, que vendría a ser el caos.

Entonces… ¿Por qué desde que sucedió aquello no se sentía ya como en casa? Sentía un vacío enorme, algo faltaba, algo para completar la imagen. Sentía que necesitaba una respuesta. Ayuda tal vez.

Los meses pasaban para el joven Loud y la situación no mejoraba en lo absoluto.

A pesar de que Luna decía que la situación de Sam había mejorado, los policías en Royal Woods ya era tan común como ver niños pobres en un barrio de Brasil. Por el hecho de que, desde aquél atentado, la actividad del caníbal no fue vista de nuevo. Generalmente los terroristas actuaban no de inmediato, pero si en lapsos de tiempo cortos para mantener el temor y la anarquía en la ciudad. Lincoln al caminar con sus hermanas oía a los oficiales decir cosas como "Si es un terrorista, su mensaje no llegó… o simplemente sólo lo hizo porque pudo". Cada cosa que decían era extraña. Hablaban del caníbal, era obvio. Pero… exactamente de qué…

Daba igual por donde se mirara la situación. Desde que el caníbal actuó, todo Royal Woods vivía en el miedo absoluto. Con el miedo a que un grupo terrorista apareciera, secuestrara un vecindario, y se los comieran a todos en nombre del famoso caníbal. Había miedo y desconfianza. Era lo lógico. ¿Cuántas veces al año un asesino serial aparece, mata sigilosamente a casi doscientas personas en Europa, desaparece, y muestra actividad en otro continente, aparte de realizar un acto terrorista? Lincoln creyó haber visto eso sólo en los comics donde un bufón con una sonrisa cortada hacía cosas por el estilo. Sólo que más exageradas y con los objetivos más sin sentido de todos. ¿A quién se le ocurre asaltar un banco, robar todo el dinero, y quemarlo en frente de las personas que te contrataron para robar el dinero? Sólo a aquél desquiciado…

Sólo que en los comics los héroes como Ace Savvy detenían a los malos, o en los Mangas Japoneses el protagonista hacía algo. Y generalmente las cosas iban bien. Con mucho sacrificio, pero salían bien. El Bien triunfaba sobre el Mal.

Pero ésta era la realidad. Un psicópata como de los comics realizo una monstruosidad que se cobró la vida del novio de su hermana, y muchas más. Sin mencionar las que cobró mucho antes de llegar a los Estados Unidos. Y parecía que no lo iban a atrapar ni en éste año, ni en varios más. Si logró escapar de la Scotland Yard por catorce años, ¿qué le impediría burlar al FBI por otros catorce más? Total, cuando el anonimato es tu arma, el tiempo es tu recurso más amplio.

Tal vez por eso Lincoln se sentía vacío. Perdió su inocencia al entender que el criminal iba a terminar libre y sin ser capturado. Porque al parecer era inclusive más listo que el FBI o la Scotland Yard. Bueno… Su inocencia la había perdido gracias a cierto patán imbécil que por hacerle la gracia, dejó que tuviera relaciones sexuales con su hermana por más de una semana… Lincoln ya no poseía inocencia

Pero tal vez… Tal vez el vacío era por otra razón. Pero el albino no le daba tanta importancia. Después de todo, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Como por ejemplo jugar con las gemelas en el parque para que pudieran estar más cerca de su hermano mayor, o el ayudar a la pequeña genio con sus investigaciones (Aunque había una en específico que parecía inquietarle). Ahora que Lincoln volvió, debía ser, una vez más, el pilar de la familia Loud. Sobre todo debía estar ahí para la rockera. La experiencia que vivió Sam es una muy mórbida. Ser violada por casi dos horas, y ser apuñalada para morir lentamente en poco menos de una semana. Que fue el tiempo que tardaron en encontrar, y de pura suerte, a la joven…

Suerte… Esa maldita palabra perseguiría al joven Loud devuelta. ¿Cuánto sufrió por culpa de la suerte? Si no es porque el Dr. Scalizander intervino….

* * *

 **El primer encuentro**

* * *

Un chico con traje de ardilla sucio estaba corriendo asustado en plena lluvia hacia quien sabe dónde. Estaba asustado porque unos bravucones lo perseguían para apalearlo porque sí. Mientras corría para intentar perderlos, terminó en un callejón con una puerta trasera iluminada, que estaba conectada a una casa, o mejor dicho, a un apartamento relativamente alto. Tocó sin cesar la puerta esperando a que alguien lo escuchara. Gritando por ayuda, esperando que lo acogieran. Si iba a su casa, se calaría toda la lluvia torrencial y correría riesgo de enfermarse o hasta de entrar en hipotermia. Sin mencionar que nada le garantizaba que volver a su casa ileso fuera posible. Posiblemente lo apalearían y el traje se rompería, y lo castigarían.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! ¡Ábranme! ¡Me están persiguiendo y necesito ayuda! – Las súplicas de un niño con traje de ardilla, golpeando sin cesar la puerta. Pensó que no serían escuchadas nunca. Que su mala suerte lo condenaría a recibir la paliza de su vida. Si existía un dios, pues éste estaba dándole desgracias al pobre albino en ése asqueroso traje. Y viendo su racha de mala suerte, posiblemente la Dama Fortuna no le sonreiría.

Quién diría que sí le sonrió. Pero de forma muy maliciosa claro está. Cuando la puerta fue abierta por un señor aparentemente joven, con una barba de tres días, con el cabello largo hasta la espalda atado en una coleta, y con la mitad de la cabellera blanca. Pero con unos ojos penetrantes, uno oscuro y otro pálido como el de un muerto. Vestía ropa elegante oscura, unos guantes de cuero negro y unas botas Neoclásicas. Parecía un Barón de la edad media. Y abrió justo cuando los bravucones vieron al niño.

-¡Ja! ¡El niño ardilla! ¡Ven aquí, vamos a quitarte el tra-! – Ni bien pudo terminar la frase, el barón de apariencia gótica apuntó con una pistola al hablador. Esto lo dejó en seco. Ya que la cara del sujeto era amenazante.

-Qué les dije… Odio ver mocosos insolentes que debieron ser abortados cerca de mi propiedad. Ahora… o se van, o… - acto seguido, el sujeto apuntó al cielo y disparó justo cuando cayó un relámpago. Amortiguando el sonido en un amplio perímetro, mas no en una distancia tan cercana.

Unas horas pasaron después de que el señor cortara el traje de ardilla con su navaja color naranja, y le dijera al chico donde bañarse. Para luego darle ropas apropiadas para chicos de su edad (no era la primera vez que tenía ropa para chicos de once años, sobre todo porque sus pacientes pueden llegar a tener tendencias exhibicionistas por estrés post traumático). Y brindarle algo de comer. Pero en todo ese tiempo, ninguno dijo una palabra hasta que llego la cena.

Primero, el aparente doctor rezó junto a Lincoln antes de comer, y comprobó que tenía una voz… no muy profunda… pero para nada chillona. Lincoln por mera cortesía, unió las manos esperando a que el doctor terminara sus rezos, para posteriormente realizar la señal de la cruz, y Lincoln para no ser descortés, la realizó igual. Acto seguido, el doctor dio el buen provecho, dando señal así a que empezaran a comer.

A penas Lincoln dio el primer mordisco a aquel lomo de ternera término 3/4, se deleitó con la cantidad de sabores que la carne condimentada le ofrecía en sus papilas gustativas. Una explosión de sabores. Condimentos cuidadosamente seleccionados, y la carne jugosa por el vino que se utilizó. Lincoln anonadado, porque su padre jamás sería capaz de realizar una comida de tamaña calidad. Digo, ya que la última vez que trataron de cambiar el menú semanal, no salió muy bien.

Lincoln ya había probado lomo, y era sin lugar a dudas la parte más deliciosa si se preparaba bien. Parecía que lo había cocinado un chef de la alta sociedad. El puré de papas no se quedaba atrás. Sazonado con una ligera pizca de sal, y aderezada con una salsa color miel. Con una capa de queso por encima. El pan sólo notó que era preparado a mano, pero en todo ese deleite de sabores el chico quedo casi totalmente perdido en nada más que su boca. Y era comprensible. Después de haber comido comida para perros. Pero de todo ese deleite… Había algo raro. Tal vez sea el sabor de la carne, o el tamaño, pero había algo diferente. Tal vez…

-Chico, ¿Eres creyente?

La pregunta repentina del doctor lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Y a pesar de que la misma bastó para que el joven albino dejara de perderse en sus papilas gustativas, no pudo oírla del todo bien.

-¿D-disculpe?

-Lo que oíste. ¿Eres creyente?

Lincoln había oído que el decir que uno no era creyente era algo muy ofensivo para los que sí lo eran. Y Lincoln no quería ofender a la única persona que le ofreció comida y techo desde hace meses.

-P-pues… Sí…

-No mientas chico. –Lincoln abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Cómo supo que estaba mintiendo? De hecho… ¿Cómo sabían los creyentes quien lo era y quién no? – Cuando digo creyente, me refiero a la Religión católica. Y al juzgar por cómo te ves… Supongo que no eres creyente. No tienes un rosario o un crucifijo pequeño de metal por lo menos, y sólo acomodaste las manos sin inclinar la cabeza al rezar. Eso sin mencionar el traje de ardilla… No serás católico, pero o tienes una religión rara, o sólo estás loco.

Las palabras del contrario fueron muy rápidas para Lincoln. El contrario realizó una serie de deducciones rápidas y simples. Y acertó en todo… Menos en lo último.

-L-lo siento señor…

-Chico, no estoy enojado. Prefiero mil veces un gesto de cortesía que la mal educación. Lo que hiciste es un gesto educado. No muchos niños hoy en día son así.

-B-bueno… - De hecho, no era la primera vez que le decían a Lincoln que era un chico muy cortés. En una familia tan grande como la de él, ser educado no era algo que todas sus hermanas pudieran realizar por lo hiperactivas que son la mayoría. Pero Lincoln siempre estaría ahí para apoyarlas y hacer lo que ellas necesitaran que él hiciera. Y no sólo con sus hermanas, si hasta cuando tuvo que salir con cuatro chicas a la vez, lo hizo para no verse mal. Y pues… también para evadir a cierta latina.

Pero Lincoln siempre ha sido alguien muy considerado. Siempre atento, amable, y valga la redundancia, considerado con todos los que lo rodeaban.

¿Cuándo fue que todo cambió? Sólo por mentir… terminó usando un traje de ardilla… Pero trató de enmendarlo, y como dicta la ley de Murphy, todo lo que puede salir mal, saldrá mal.

-Dime, ¿En qué crees? – La pregunta inicial volvió. Y en parte desanimaba un poco. Porque gracias a una creencia fue marginado de su hogar.

-La verdad… no creo en nada señor… Lo siento… - Respondió el albino bajando la cabeza.

Un suspiro de fastidio fue lo que el joven Loud escucho en respuesta. Alzando la mirada, vio que el doctor se había sentado de forma más informal, ahora que había terminado su cena. Apoyando los codos en la mesa y sosteniendo su cabeza. – Uno nunca debe disculparse por creer o no creer. Está en nosotros decidir si creemos en algo que sólo nos beneficie, por necesidad… o si de verdad queremos un dios al cual idealizar… Perdón, no se debe hablar de religión en la mesa. Una muy mala costumbre mía.

Después de decir aquello, Lincoln procedió a terminar lo que le quedaba de cena, y cuando estaba sorbiendo de un jugo de naranja, su anfitrión volvió a hablar.

-Disculpa mi falta de respeto, pero… es por curiosidad. Si no crees en nada… ¿Por qué estabas usando aquél traje de ardilla? – Después de decir esto, Lincoln bajó la cabeza, apenado y algo asustado. Olvidó por completo que cuando volviera a casa sin el traje lo castigarían por casi todo un año. El contrario al ver la reacción del albino, atinó a hablar de nuevo – No es por molestar ni hostigar. Es que… es raro ver que un niño use un traje por lo que parecen más de dos meses sin bañarse… ¿Alguna apuesta o ritual? ¿O es algún fetiche sexual? – Lo último hizo que Lincoln lo mirara directo a los ojos apenado e indignado. Sabía qué significaba "Fetiche Sexual" y no entendía cómo podía decir que él disfrutara y se extasiara al estar dentro de aquella prisión de tela sintética y gomaespuma para el relleno. – Hey no me mires así. Debes tener once, ¿Verdad? A esa edad se descubre la orientación y se entra en las desviaciones sexuales fácilmente. Y bueno…

-¿Puede dejar de hablar? No me gusta ese traje… ¡No me excito con ése traje! ¡Es asqueroso y repulsivo y…! – Lincoln con más calma, le y con lágrimas dijo, en una voz baja – Apesta… y me ahoga…

-Entonces, ¿Por qué lo usas?

Lincoln volvió a quedarse callado en su silla. No quería decirle a su anfitrión, porque lo tomaría de idiota o loco. Y sería solo darle más molestias de las que debería tener.

-Vamos chico, soy Psicólogo. Puedes contarme si quieres. No diré nada a nadie porque la ley me lo dice.

Lincoln luego de un buen tiempo, suficiente como para acabar su comida, comenzó a contarle al psicólogo todos sus problemas desde el inicio. Cómo fue que empezó el rumor de la mala suerte, el que lo hayan sacado de su propia casa, y posteriormente colocarle el traje de ardilla y ser sometido a todo tipo de ridiculizaciones por un simple rumor que él comenzó. El psicólogo se mantuvo concentrado en cada pequeño detalle, y cada vez que avanzaba la historia, recordaba los abusos que había recibido de parte de su tutor y la negligencia de su propio padre. Tal vez si aquél que pasaría a ser su padrastro…

-A veces siento… que sí tengo mala suerte señor… De toda mi familia soy el único que no posee un talento extraordinario, casi nunca hago algo de lo que todos estén orgullosos, y hasta ahora… siempre los problemas los he causado yo con mis planes y operaciones… No lo sé… tal vez… si debería seguir en ese traje de ardilla…

-Chico, te seré sincero. – El psicólogo se acomodó en su silla y agarro los platos, haciendo ademán al muchacho a que lo siguiera mientras éste los llevaba a la cocina para lavarlos – Nada de lo que has dicho, es del todo tu culpa. – Dicho esto, el doctor comenzó a lavar los trastes.

-Pero… Mentí señor… y por mentir termine así.

-No chico – Mientras el psicólogo fregaba los trastes le decía con frustración. – Mentir está mal, porque ocultas la verdad. Pero a veces hay que hacer… cosas malas… por un bien mayor, o en su defecto, un mal menor. – Suspiró. El ponerse reflexivo parecía hacer que el doctor se sintiera mareado. – El mejor ejemplo que te puedo dar es el de hace unas horas. Me mentiste sobre tu religión. Y eso está mal. – Acto seguido, el joven Loud bajó la cabeza en señal de vergüenza y arrepentimiento – Pero, como te dije, fue una mentira cortés. Lo hiciste por respeto a mi creencia. Y aunque fuera una mentira, lo hiciste con las mejores intenciones, y obviamente para no ofenderme.

A partir de aquí, Lincoln se quedó algo pensativo. ¿Mentir no siempre está mal? Sus padres siempre han dicho que la verdad va sobre todo. Y es diferente claro, cuando se trata de cubrir a tus hermanas, o guardar un secreto. Pero… ese no era el punto.

\- Claro, - El psicólogo continuó mientras la espuma corría de los trastes al drenaje del fregadero – Mentir por el beneficio personal, sí es malo. Y aunque no haga daño a alguien más, mentir por tu beneficio personal, es muchísimo peor que mentir por cortesía. Por ejemplo, cuando rompes algo y dices que tú no lo hiciste, o mientes sobre que el perro se comió tu tarea. Eso sí está mal. – Lincoln oía atentamente al psicólogo. Cada una de sus palabras era muy educada, pero no complicada para él. Comprendía a la perfección lo que decía, y entendía a donde quería llegar – Claro… Lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal Lincoln. Mentir por querer tiempo a solas estuvo mal. Y más al jugar con las creencias poco comunes de tu hermana. Y por eso merecías una reprimenda. – Luego de esto, el albino bajó la cabeza en señal de vergüenza una vez más – Más sin embargo… Lo que hizo tu familia… no es malo… es horrible. – Dicho esto, el psicólogo terminó de fregar los platos, y miró al drenaje del fregadero por un rato – Tu familia cometió… algo que la ley no permite Lincoln. Y eso se llama "Maltrato Infantil". ¿Sabes qué es eso?

Lincoln sólo dijo que sí, pero a medias.

-Te explicaré fácilmente. Es cuando los padres y o miembros mayores de dieciocho años cometen abusos a los menores de ésa edad. Entre ellos están los golpes, el maltrato psicológico, descuido… Y cualquier acción que signifique dañar en cualquier sentido al menor… - Lincoln oía ésta vez sin entender el punto del psicólogo – Dejarte dormir en el patio… alimentarte con comida de perro… forzarte a usar ese traje y perderte por una semana… Es algo que la policía vería de forma muy mala.

Lincoln a éste punto ya comenzó a asustarse. ¿Policía? ¿Por qué mencionaría a la policía? ¿Qué tenían que ver en esto?

-P-pero… Mamá y papá no son malos… yo solo…

-Lo sé Lincoln… Pero hicieron algo muy malo… muy muy malo… te lastimaron en varios sentidos…

-N-no es así… Sólo tengo algunos moratones pero… son por los bravucones, es todo…

-¿Tienes padres?

-S-si señor… Papá y Mamá y… D-diez hermanas.

El alma casi se le cae al suelo cuando oyó la cifra, formando ya una expresión totalmente impactada, y pues… sólo atinó a preguntar como broma de mal gusto, más no con la intención de ser gracioso, sino como un comentario estúpido inevitable del momento, preguntó. - ¿¡Tus padres saben qué es el condón!? –

-¿C-cómo?

-Perdón chico… Es que… -Pasando una mano por su cara, suspiró pesadamente – Wou… diez hermanas… A que eres el del medio ¿No?

-S-si señor

Maldita sea, se sacó la lotería. Siempre le causaron intriga las familias grandes, y por la anécdota del joven Lincoln, ésta era grande y unida. Todo el paquete para atraer la curiosidad del psicólogo sobre el joven albino. El poseía algo que el contrario jamás tuvo, una familia unida… Y le daba intriga conocer la situación un poco más a fondo.

-Chico, para acabar con ésta sesión… ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre completo?

Lincoln con un notorio nerviosismo, agarrando sus manos y moviéndolas dijo su nombre y apellido.

-L-Lincoln Loud.

Cuando el psicólogo oyó el apellido, la expresión de éste se tornó a una más… inexpresiva. Como si le hubieran dado la noticia de que el rubio anaranjado le declarara la guerra a la Corea del Norte. O algo por el estilo. Una noticia que le causó desagrado, fastidio, molestia, enojo, cansancio… Aunque era una cara vacía, eso era lo que se podía sentir de aquella expresión. Una que había sentido muchas veces.

Pero al mismo tiempo, era liberador. Se sacó la lotería oficialmente. Un chico con traumas severos, entre ellos el maltrato infantil y físico. Criado en una enorme familia, totalmente unida (puntos extras para el abuso infantil, tal vez generando un posible masoquismo) sumado a la familia más problemática, curiosa y divertida que el doctor conocía. El apellido Loud nunca fue bien visto en Royal Woods, y el psicólogo sabía el por qué, ya que le dio sesiones de terapia infantil a cada hermana, y terapia de pareja a los padres. Sólo confirmó que estaban no locos, sino que eran idiotas.

-¿S-señor?

-Em… chico… ¿Podrías recoger los platos y llevarlos a la cocina?... tengo… que llamar a tus representantes.

A penas el joven Loud salió del comedor, Scalizander sonrió de forma algo… cínica… Volvería a ver a su vieja colega de John Hopkins. Y lo mejor… podría gritarles como se lo merecían.

* * *

 **-Fin del Primer Encuentro-**

* * *

Lincoln no lograba sentir nostalgia con aquellos vagos recuerdos. Su primer encuentro con el psicólogo fue lo que logró detener una rutina basada en maltrato infantil. Y se sentía bien el que su familia lo tratara de mejor forma (el caos seguía presente, y los juegos y momentos con sus hermanas igual, pero logró afrontarlos mejor con ayuda del psicólogo). Pero… No se dio cuenta de en qué momento empezó a dañarse. Tal vez desde que sintió curiosidad por el material para adultos, y terminó viendo aquellos videos prohibidos siempre en la ventana de incógnito, tal y como se lo explicaban algunos de sus amigos. O cuando vio a Lynn… tocar ciertas zonas de su cuerpo y no de forma aeróbica como en los videos, mientras gemía su nombre. O tal vez porque después de que Lynn lo descubriera, no dejara de golpearlo y forzarlo a practicar con ella de forma mucho más extrema y hasta exagerada. Y entendía el por qué… Es vergonzoso y… está mal al fin y al cabo… O tal vez desde que el Bullying aumentó cuando cierto gracioso recordó el Bum del traje de ardilla, y revelara que Lincoln aún conserva a su conejito de felpa.

Posteriormente su hermana Lynn intentaría limpiar un poco del honor de su hermano, pero claro, al llegar a casa las burlas no tardarían en llegar. Y luego… ver que su novia y su mejor amigo se besaban… una cosa llevó a la otra, a tal punto que todo, tal y como lo dicta la Ley de Murphy, todo lo que puede salir mal, saldrá mal. Y cada una de esas se acumulaba en un efecto mariposa. Las cosas malas pequeñas generaban otras un poco más grandes, hasta que llega un momento en donde todo se desata en caos total, y no uno al cual el albino estuviera preparado. Irónico, pensando que alucinó con algo sobre el efecto mariposa una vez.

Lincoln entendió que en tan sólo dos años su vida puede acabarse nada más por entrar en la adolescencia, sin tener un talento sobresaliente, y con una hermana que abusa físicamente de ti hasta enloquecer. Fue en ése momento cuando atacó al doc por la espalda con aquella navaja naranja, con la cual lo sacó de ése traje. Para luego, por miedo, poner en práctica lo que el doctor le enseñó en defensa personal, y asesinar a sangre fría a un guardia con una barra de metal.

¿Por qué probó hierba en primer lugar? No, pregunta idiota diría el doctor. ¿Por qué simplemente atacó al guardia? Lo llevarían a casa y él se sentaría frustrado en su cuarto enojado, esperaría a la escuela, y le reventaría la jeta a su amigo por celoso. Para luego recibir una paliza de parte de la "Furia Latina". Pero… El homicidio del guardia fue la peor cosa que pudo realizar.

" _Cuando asesinas a alguien, da igual la excusa que sea, ya no eres considerado un ser humano. Porque asesinaste a tu prójimo. Aun si es defensa personal Lincoln… estás marcado de por vida… Y créeme, con tu historial psicológico… se repetirá, y te gustará que es lo peor_ ".

Las palabras rígidas del psicólogo resonaron… pasaron de ser palabras sin detalles, a las palabras exactas que usó. Efecto de aquel suero amarillo ardiente que el psicólogo le inyectó en el cuello.

Lincoln se perdía en la laguna de todos sus recuerdos. Tal vez era el efecto del mismo suero… o tal vez…

Su mente sólo empezó a indagar cada vez más en sus recuerdos, y eso lo confundía cada vez más.

-¡Linky! – La gemela amante de los animales lo llamó y le lanzó lodo - ¡Guerra de lodo!

-Ya verás pequeña lagartija – Lincoln apartó sus recuerdos un momento y arrojó un poco de tierra a la contraria. Ésta no se iba a dejar lanzar así como así, y respondió con otro poco de lodo, y ahí comenzó un juego entre hermanos. Lana y Lincoln pasaron de lanzarse tierra a jugar a las atrapadas. Lana aunque era más pequeña, corría rápido, y cuando tocó a Lincoln, el albino dando un pequeño traspié tropezando sólo un poco, comenzó a perseguirla. En aquél vaivén infantil se la pasaron los jóvenes, hasta el punto en que la gemela princesa, celosa porque su hermano mayor le prestaba más atención a su gemela sucia, se levantó de la caja de arena donde jugaba a ser una princesa exigiendo que le prestaran atención. Lincoln anticipándose a otra posible pelea tocó a Lola, y ella al captar la idea de lo que había pasado, con una sonrisa se unió al juego. Los tres hermanos pasaron horas jugando hasta que las gemelas terminaron extenuadas (exceptuando al albino, después de todo, estuvo teniendo relaciones y jugando con su hermana Lynn en el consultorio).

-Vaya… sí que tenían energía chicas… -Decía no tan cansado el albino, viendo a sus hermanas menores exhaustas. Si no fuera porque, literalmente, la edad de las chicas indicaba que era imposible para Lincoln cargarlas a las dos, el albino lo haría con gusto. Agarrándoles las manos, Los hermanos Louds en pleno atardecer se dirigieron a su respectiva casa.

Mientras Lana y Lola hablaban de cosas que no le importaban a Lincoln, (aunque las peleas seguían, las dos hermanas se estaban llevando mucho mejor que hace tres años antes. Y eso era algo bueno). Lincoln volvió a perderse en la laguna de sus recuerdos. Ésta vez con recuerdos de los momentos que tuvo con Lynn, y de los libros que leyó sobre sepultura y canibalismo del psicólogo. A parte de los dos libros escritos por el mismo. Hubiera leído un tercer libro que no tenía título, pero Lynn insistió en jugar y… bueno, lo otro.

Lincoln ha de reconocer algo, da igual que la amnesia le quitara los traumas que vivió, seguía sintiendo una sensación de vacío interminable. ¿Por qué ocurría eso? ¿Sería la psicopatía que el doctor le advirtió cuando mató a aquel guardia? ¿O algo más? Su cabeza era una amalgama de recuerdos, pensamientos, sentimientos, y dolores. Todo mezclándose continuamente en un vórtice sin control aparente. Para crear una masa sin forma que no podía comprender su significado, pero pasaba de su cabeza, a su brazo perforado con la palabra "Sonríe". De forma continua.

El albino seguía pensando por qué sentía aquella… cosa… No lo comprendía, hasta que una palabra lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

El albino sólo le intrigó una palabra.

Dolor.

¿Qué era?

Una sensación extraña que advierte de daño y o peligro. Un derivado del miedo. Pero que no pierde tiempo al aparecer. A algunos les excita, otros le temen al dolor. El albino sentía ese mismo dolor en aquél momento, y lo sintió cuando despertó.

Dolor en la cabeza.

El cuello.

La espalda

El brazo.

Volviendo a la cabeza instantáneamente.

Lo sentía constantemente cuando recuperaba la conciencia. ¿Efecto de las drogas? Si es así, jamás probaría una droga de nuevo.

Tanta confusión… tantas cosas que habían pasado… sus recuerdos eran una sopa. Y su cerebro solo daba sorbos al azar. El caldo era el dolor de cabeza y el mareo, y los ingredientes… el pollo, los fideos, algunas verduras, vendrían a ser los fragmentos de recuerdos que venían. Todos mezclados… Si tan sólo el doc estuviera.

Doc… pensar en él le daba esperanza a Lincoln. Siempre podría disculparse, y pedirle charlar por lo menos. Sabía que el psicólogo no se negaría. Sobre todo si le daba algo para compensarlo. El psicólogo era una balsa para él, algo de esperanza. Siempre podría volver y pedirle disculpas. Hacer lo que sea con tal de seguir con él. Si el psicólogo le perdonó el que casi lo apuñalara, podría perdonar que escapara. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su aparente psicopatía…

Un poco de esperanza florecía en el joven, cuando ya estaba llegando a la Franklin Av. A aquella casa totalmente caótica. En la cual volvió y se sintió casi como en casa… casi… aunque era su casa.

Al llegar a casa, el albino fue recibido por los brazos de sus hermanas, su madre… y de dos personas más.

Una era una chica con lentes de sol rubia y que se veía muy alegre al abrazarle, la otra… se notaba las lágrimas por el maquillaje descorrido, y tenía el cabello más corto que la primera, que lo tenía a la cintura.

Debían ser Leni y Lori, las hermanas que faltaban. Y al ver a Lori supuso que tenía que ver con el atentado provocado por aquel criminal tan famoso en la radio. Cuando le dijeron que una de sus hermanas estuvo ahí, pero que salió viva, su miedo y alegría fueron como un tornado que se genera por el aire frio persiguiendo al caliente. Generando como resultado otro caos en su momento. Después de recibir abrazos y besos de sus hermanas (y una apretada pícara de cierta castaña) Lincoln logró visualizar un oficial sentado en el sofá, que parecía esperar a que el abrazo se deshiciera.

-E-em… C-chicas, ¿Quién es el señor sentado ahí? – El oficial parecía no haber dormido, o no haberse arreglado, o haber conocido a las Louds. Porque estaba con el cabello largo desordenado, y sentado con los pies encima del sofá sin zapatos.

-El, mi unidad fraterna mayor, – Atinó a responder Lisa – Es un detective privado especializado en la visualización de eventos de escenas del crimen, contratado por el FBI y la Scotland Yard. El cual tiene como objetivo-

-Disculpe, señorita Einstein, pero quisiera presentarme yo mismo, si no te importa. – El oficial se notaba tranquilo a simple vista, pero parece que el hablar de la chica lo irritó – Detective especial Spencer Should. Trabajo en perfiles criminales y homicidios. – Saludó con la mano al albino, mas no recibió respuesta de éste – Me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas especiales. Si no te importa claro.

-N-no, por supuesto que no… - Lincoln con nerviosismo, se acercó al oficial Spencer. Sentándose frente a él, y a continuación el oficial miró a la familia.

-Si no les molesta, me gustaría hacerle las preguntas en privado. No es por nada, pero es principalmente por la influencia y presión que la familia puede ejercer en un interrogatorio.

-¿Interrogatorio? ¡¿Dice que mi bebé es un criminal?! – Rita Loud se puso algo histérica en ése momento por el comentario del oficial.

-No señora, pero necesito que el chico esté conmigo asolas. Por favor. – El oficial aunque lo dijera con un tono calmado y amable, había cierta autoridad inquietante en esas palabras. Como si no lo dijera con miedo o nervios.

Todas las hermanas, obedeciendo al oficial, decidieron de mala gana irse a la cocina. No querían causar molestias, pero tampoco querían separarse de Lincoln.

-Bien, ¿Lincoln, verdad? – El albino asintió cuando preguntó por su nombre – Sé que eres un chico normal, y por tu cara se nota que no lastimarías a nadie… A simple vista. Pero tengo que hacerte unas preguntas un tanto serias por una investigación.

-Estoy en… problemas ¿verdad?

-No Lincoln, por supuesto que no. Pero me gustaría que respondieras a las siguientes preguntas. Son sencillas, pero quiero que seas honesto.

-S-sí señor.

El oficial sacó una libreta de una mochila que estaba al lado del sofá, y al abrirla le enseñó una foto familiar. ¿Dónde la habría visto?

-¿Reconoces a esta chica?

Latina, cabello negro liso, mismos dientes poco comunes y pecas. Era linda, pero tenía una expresión sobrada.

-P-pues… c-creo que sí…

-¿Cómo que crees?

-N-no puedo recordar bien su nombre, señor – Cuando necesitaba un recuerdo repentino, no llegaba. Vaya que si tenía mala suerte oportuna.

-Su nombre es Ronnie Anne Santiago. Compañera tuya, y según tu familia… en específico tu hermana más grande, fueron algo como una pareja por un largo tiempo. ¿Por qué dejaron de ser pareja?

-Creo que… se mudó… Y sólo recuerdo que a veces hablábamos por Skype.

-Interesante… - Posteriormente, sacó una foto de una muchacha bronceada, rubia con un mechón azul - ¿La reconoces?

-No señor. No la reconozco.

-Se llama Sam. Tiene cierta relación con tu hermana mayor Luna. Su apellido por ahora está protegido. Pero bueno. – Pasó la hoja, y ésta vez era un rostro reconocible.

Joven, no debía superar los diesciciete, cabello largo y negro, pero con algunos mechones pintados de morado. Una chiva rebajada, pálido, pero lo más destacable, eran aquellos ojos totalmente independientes en color. Uno color negro, el derecho, y el izquierdo color verde aguamarina pálido. Como si el color en éste estuviera ausente. Más en aquella zona había rastros de una leve cicatriz. Como una raja leve que se dividía en tres partes. Estaba decolorada, pero parecía una cicatriz.

-¿Lo reconoces?

-S-se parece al Dr. Scalizander. – El albino jamás confundiría aquella expresión de aburrimiento, ni esos ojos semimuertos. Se veía joven, y con apenas vello facial. Pero lo reconocía perfectamente.

-Atinaste. El Dr. Demon Aleccal Scalizander. Un genio prodigio de Inglaterra, y que realizó investigaciones secretas protegidas por cierta sociedad anónima, la cual es apodada informalmente como PGPI. Da igual. ¿Tienes una relación con él?

-Es mi psicólogo y… creo que dijo algo como niulólogo… neulólogo, neu… neu…

-¿Neurólogo?

-Sí, eso…

-Bueno, chico, quiero preguntarte si viste al Dr. Scalizander hace una semana.

-N-no señor. V-verá… - No quería dar toda la historia, porque aún le confundía, una mentira pequeña bastaría – Él me internó en su consultorio para tratar... un problema con mi memoria… lo olvidé todo, pero me harté de estar ahí cuando recuperé muchos de mis recuerdos y… escapé…

-Hmmm… ¿Amnesia? – El oficial no dudo en empezar a escribir en otra página de su libreta, y conforme Lincoln seguía contando cosas sobre el doctor y su relación, el oficial lo miraba de reojo. Cosa que Lincoln notó.

-¿Cómo describirías al Dr.?

-Muy extraño… pero… es el único que me ha comprendido…

-¿En qué sentido te ha comprendido el psicólogo?

Lincoln no sabía con seguridad cómo decirlo. Por el simple hecho de que ni si quiera el joven Lincoln comprendía por qué sentía esa unión con el psicólogo. Pero…

-Escucha todo lo que mi familia no puede escuchar, señor. – De forma firme y clara lo dijo.

Spencer al oír la declaración del albino, sólo sonrió un poco. Ya tenía una pequeña pista sobre la relación entre el psicólogo y Lincoln. No era nada más que Dr. Y paciente. Solo que Lincoln se sentía tan bien que por fin fuera escuchado, que no se daría cuenta de ello. Claro, no podría hacer un juicio de valor como aquel sin preguntarle al psicólogo sobre el joven albino. Pero eso sería imposible ahora… tendría que basarse en lo que dijera su colega y al parecer único amigo cercano. Y para ello estaban sus otros compañeros.

La peor parte del trabajo de Spencer era decir el por qué estaba en realidad ahí. Sobre todo si los involucrados son amigos o familiares. Pensó que sería sencillo. La familia Loud según la madre no tenía una relación amistosa o de empatía con el psicólogo. Y pensó que darles la noticia sería más fácil que pelar una mandarina. Pero después de ver que el chico se siente tan identificado y apegado con el Dr… Mierda… detestaba esta parte de su trabajo.

-Chico, tú y tu familia tienen que oír algo… es importante… -Alzando la voz dijo para que las hermanas y la madre escucharan- Familia Loud, vengan a la sala por favor.

Después de que la familia Loud se acoplara en la sala, parados frente al detective que estaba sentado con los pies sin zapatos, con las rodillas al pecho, estuvo dispuesto a buscar las mejores palabras para dar la noticia. Aunque ha tardado más de lo que debería. ¿Cómo se los diría? ¿Cuál sería la mejor forma de dar la noticia sin alterar o asustar a los Loud? ¿Sin provocar furia? Era difícil. Tenía que usar las palabras apropiadas… Si tan solo el criminal no fuera tan impredecible… El patrón es el mismo, pero más desesperado… la misma anarquía del incendio, pero mucho más desencadenada… se lamentaría por la víctima si hubiera quedado al menos el cuerpo de…

-¿Señor detective? – Dijo la madre de la familia para intentar sacarlo del trance por el cual el mismo se indujo pensando.

-¿Eh? Oh, discúlpeme. Últimamente no he parado de… no importa.

-¿Qué le dijo a Lincoln, y por qué le hizo preguntas a nuestras hermanas? – Dijo la deportista. Estaba muy inquieta para simplemente ser discreta o indirecta. Quería respuestas, y si no las tenía…

-Esto será duro para el chico… - Con sólo decir esto, todas las hermanas mayores (o que entendían el contexto de la situación) se tensaron totalmente. ¿Duro para Lincoln? ¿Por qué? Él no había hecho nada malo… ¿O sí? – Al juzgar por lo que he oído… creo que él será el más afectado si logra comprender lo que digo… espero que no lo comprenda pero…

-¿Qué está pasando? – Dijo Lori, ya con un grado de tensión y curiosidad que era dolorosa en muchos sentidos. Podría manejar la noticia y apoyar a su hermanito. – Lo que sea que sea díganos… Literalmente, podremos apoyarlo en lo que sea señor.

-Si… - Luna esta vez prosiguió a hablar. – Si es algo que tenga que ver con sus amigos… lo apoyaremos y ayudaremos señor…

-No creo que entiendan lo que significa la noticia, señoritas – puso uno de sus pies en el piso para relajarse un poco más y acomodarse un poco – Es demasiado cruda… y tal vez ustedes no la tomen muy bien.

-¿¡Pues qué más da!? – La mayor alzando la voz sorprendiendo solo un poco al detective Spencer. – ¡Da igual si es algo duro y que no sepamos manejarlo, lo haremos! ¡Si ya de todas formas estoy, literalmente, traumatizada! ¡Y mi hermana menor no se queda atrás! ¡Su novia está literalmente acabada físicamente por culpa de un psicópata suelto! ¡Así que díganos de una vez qué…!

\- El Dr. Demon Scalizander está muerto.

Cuando lo dijo, Lori y las demás se quedaron un tanto en seco. Todas recordaban los ojos muertos del psicólogo, aunque si entendían que era algo trágico que quien, literalmente, salvó a Lincoln de ellas mismas, haya muerto. Pero no veían por qué sería tan duro. La más afectada de las hermanas sería Lynn, y tampoco es que lo sintiera tan… fuerte… el Dr. era un maldito patán.

Pero ninguna se dio cuenta que Lincoln sintió que algo se rompía en su interior. ¿Qué era ése sentimiento? Dolor no era. Era extraño… no sabía interpretarlo. Pero la noticia… no podía ser verdad ¿o sí? ¿El psicólogo muerto? No… no podía ser.

-¿Está bromeando? – El tono tímido de Lincoln desapareció, y esto hizo que todos (hasta Lynn) sintieran algo… extraño al oír a Lincoln decir aquellas palabras - ¿Cómo que está muerto? ¡Si hace sólo unas semanas estuve con él!

-Esa es la cuestión chico… - El oficial ya esperaba una reacción así. Sabía que ésas noticias cambiaban a todos los que las recibieran – El problema… es que quién lo asesino, presuntamente es el Caníbal de Belial.

Con sólo mencionar eso, todas las hermanas (en especial Lori y Luna) se quedaron totalmente en seco. Oír aquel nombre era como decir "Hitler" en un Bar Mitzvá. Era traumatizante y comprensible. Que un criminal sea el verdugo del psicólogo que, aunque patán, ha mantenido cierta normalidad en la familia… y sólo algo de normalidad para ser claros.

-Pero… c-cómo… - Lori no sabía ni qué decir. Vio lo que aquel verdugo hacía, y por las noticias, y también por lo que vio, sabe que ése sujeto está más que loco. Si logró incendiar el campus y matar a 65 personas antes del incendio… diablos…

-No lo sabemos, pero su casa muestra un alto indicio de violencia. Sólo puedo confirmar que… La escena en sí parece como si hubiera habido una pelea… A parte ya lleva más o menos unas semanas no se encuentran rastros de él.

Acto seguido, el oficial se levantó y estiró. Recogiendo su bolso y su libreta, y procedió a caminar a la puerta. – Si les sirve de consuelo… Posiblemente descubramos quien es la persona que está causando todo esto. – Nadie atinó a decir nada, solo a ver al oficial esperando a que siguiera – Si todo sale bien, podremos atrapar a quien le hizo daño a su amiga, y al psicólogo… y a todas las personas asesinadas por él. – El oficial abrió la puerta, y salió por la misma, dejando a una familia consternada, y sin palabras. Pero sobre todo, dejando a un niño albino sin la esperanza de que la única persona que tuvo la capacidad de escucharle y apoyarle en sus problemas, pudiera ayudarle a comprender su confusión. Lincoln después de que el oficial se fuera de la casa, decidió subir las escaleras y encerrarse en su habitación para poder analizar todo lo que vivió en tan sólo una semana. Caminando por el pasillo, y hundiéndose en un mar de emociones totalmente confusas que azotaron contra el conforme caminaba.

Recuerdos de cuando él y el psicólogo jugaban ajedrez.

Cuando lo ayudó a esconder el cuerpo de aquél oficial y le dio un hombro en donde llorar.

Cuando le explicó que lo que hacía con su hermana aunque estaba mal, si no llegaba a lo físico sólo serían juegos pasajeros.

Cuando sus padres iban a castigarlo en frente del doctor por no llevar el traje de ardilla, y para que el doctor se hiciera escuchar, le disparó con un pequeño revolver al teléfono de Lori, y casi rompe la muñeca de su padre.

Varios momentos cruzaron por su cabeza. Todos eran recuerdos los cuales jamás quiso reflexionar porque no los comprendía, y esperaría a que toda esta locura acabara para pedirle al psicólogo que le ayudara a comprender esos recuerdos. Pero ese momento jamás llegaría.

Al adentrarse en su habitación, Lincoln observó un conejo de felpa con una mancha roja en la frente. Cerró su habitación y miró con detalle al conejo. Aquella mancha hacía que la cabeza le doliera y mucho. ¿Por qué ahora todo tenía que doler? ¿Por qué Lincoln tenía que sufrir? No fue culpa del traje de ardilla. Debió comenzar cuando intentó suicidarse.

No comprendía nada. Pero la cabeza sí que le dolía. Se acercó inconscientemente al conejo, y lo abrazó. Bun Bun era como él le llamaba. El último rastro de inocencia que el chico poseía. Conforme cerraba los ojos las lágrimas densas, pero silenciosas descendieron de su rostro. Lo que sentía era dolor. ¿Pero por qué? Porque alguien que le ofreció tanto, y lo ayudó en tres años que se volvieron un infierno, ahora estaba muerto. Y el contactar con su novia después de lo que recordó sobre ella y su mejor amigo… El último mencionado tampoco era una opción viable.

Sólo quedaba Lynn. Ella sería su apoyo psicológico. Así como él era el de ella, y de toda su familia.

Dolía.

Dolía porque el sólo hecho de que alguien que te conoció tan afondo muera, es cómo perder a un amigo. De hecho, el psicólogo llegó a ser el nuevo amigo de Lincoln. Y que un chico de catorce años le diga que un amigo murió. Duele.

El conejo era la única calma de Lincoln. Aquél juguete de felpa, el cual era abrazado contra el pecho del joven albino, aquél que tenía una mancha roja en la frente la cual no pudo limpiar. Ya no quería pensar, las lágrimas pesaban y su cabeza lo mataba. Y aunque en su cuarto tocaran la puerta varias veces para saber cómo estaba, el sólo se haría el dormido para no tener que hablar de cómo se siente.

Lo que un chico de catorce años tiene que vivir.

-Por favor… que todo sea una pesadilla… por favor… - Lincoln abrazaba al conejo de felpa más fuerte, haciendo que éste entrara en contacto con su antebrazo, sintiendo una picazón familiar.

El joven se miró el antebrazo con dificultad, y al leer aquellas palabras un recuerdo doloroso le vino a la mente, recordándole que sin el psicólogo estaría más que condenado. Aquellas seis palabras, la primera ley, la primera regla, la más importante de todas. "SONRÍE" en mayúsculas, la cual ocupaba una buena porción de su antebrazo. Aquella palabra dolería y se reflejaría en él por el resto de su vida. Pero ahora… ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? No tendría un soporte como el que era Scalizander. Él lo entendía, lo apoyaba… Él parecía ser su único amigo…

Lo que un chico de catorce años tiene que vivir… Maldita sea…

* * *

-Entonces, Dr. López, ¿dice que el Dr. Scalizander no pudo haber sido asesinado por el caníbal?

-Si señores.

José Bautista López había recibido la visita de dos oficiales los cuales pasaron hora y media preguntándole cosas sobre el psicólogo colega suyo, Demo Scalizander. Desde dónde, cuándo y cómo se conocieron, hasta el por qué son amigos. Uno de los oficiales era caucásico con un notable sobrepeso, y su acompañante un afroamericano con una cara similar a la de un asesino serial.

-Y podría aclararnos ¿Por qué?

-Escuchen. – El Dr. López se acomodó en su silla y tomó un sorbo de té que había servido – Conozco a Demian desde hace casi nueve años. Y debo decirles que es imposible pensar que alguien lo mate… - La seguridad con la cual declaró era sospechosa. ¿Por qué el psicólogo sería imposible de matar para el criminal más buscado hasta ahora del mundo? – Si lo que me dicen es verdad… Pienso que más bien deberían buscar Suicidio. O mal herido. Pero homicidio… Están perdiendo su tiempo.

-¿Por qué está tan seguro? – El oficial caucásico con sobrepeso, Jaret Corner preguntó. - ¿Sabe algo que nosotros no sabemos, Dr. López?

Un suspiro con desgana fue lo que se oyó de parte del Dr. López. – Debido a mi compromiso de Dr. Paciente, no puedo revelar muchas cosas sobre Demian.

-¿Usted es su Psiquiatra? ¿Tiene alguna razón para no haber dado aquella información una hora atrás?

-Porque de por sí ya es muy antiético tratar a un amigo como paciente. No lo creí relevante. – López no se atrevía a mirar ni al oficial Corner, ni al oficial Afroamericano que lo acompañaba. Pero no por miedo, sino por cautela – Como sea. Lo que sí puedo decir… Es que Demian es un muchacho muy autodestructivo… Pero que le encanta llamar la atención. Más no como capricho. Siempre tiene un motivo para hacer lo que hace.

-¿Hacer lo que hace? – El afroamericano habló. Su voz profunda le pegó un poco al Psiquiatra. Pero éste no enseñó que se haya inmutado. - ¿Qué cosas hace exactamente?

-Miren. – López había cubierto a Demian durante casi nueve años. Desde que le salvó la vida con diecinueve o diecisiete años, siempre supo que era mejor callarse y mentir para no tener problemas, que arriesgarse a que aquél caníbal le hincara el diente. – Cuando lo conocí, en la conferencia de John Hopkins, presentó una tesis teórica de una posible cura contra el cáncer y enfermedades/virus que se comporten como tumores. Su tesis era perfecta, y sólo necesitaba ponerse en práctica para no sólo tener un doctorado… Ése chico con diecisiete años pudo haber conseguido lo que muchos científicos intentaron conseguir.

-¿Qué relevancia tendría éso con el por qué Demon no fue asesinado por el caníbal de belial?

Era hora de que López rompa el molde.

-Lo expulsaron de John Hopkins por emplear la práctica con pacientes con enfermedades mentales. – López habló con un gran peso, un nudo en la garganta se había formado, pero López se las arregló para hablar aún con éste en medio de su traquea. Decir uno de los más grandes secretos del psicólogo no era fácil, y menos si era en frente de dos oficiales del FBI. – Sólo una estudiante lo sabía… pero… No importa… Lo que hizo no era... No era normal ¿Ok?. Usó ciertas proteínas estimulantes en ellos para… formar tumores en sus órganos de manera espontánea… Casi… Casi instantánea… Eran siete pacientes. Todos con tumores horribles… Y la cura que desarrolló sirvió en parte…

-¿Cómo que en parte?

-Uno de los pacientes con esquizofrenia terminó perdiendo el brazo en sólo dos días. Se le pudrió como si se lo hubieran atado y éste se hubiera caído por falta de circulación. El segundo fue… casi como un arma biológica… No dejaba de retorcerse según sus observaciones. El tercero se le calló la piel –López tomó un sorbo con mucho miedo. Él no sólo leyó las investigaciones, las presenció y hasta el arrogante de su amigo se lo describió con orgullo- El cuarto y el quinto se suicidaron antes de que él pudiera hacerles la prueba. Pero se las hizo a sus cadáveres y comprobó que el suero pudo oxidar el hierro de su sangre… El sexto vomitó sus órganos necróticos… El séptimo…

-¿El séptimo qué?

-Es el único que no dio detalles en su informe… - Mentira, él sabía quién era el séptimo mejor que nadie, y por esa misma razón jamás perdonaría a Demon por lo que hizo...- Cuando John Hopkins se enteró de esto… lo expulsaron. Y su tesis quedó abierta. No sé cómo consiguió el doctorado. Pero parece que su cura funcionaba… - López casi dijo esto con desprecio, y los oficiales lo notaron.

-¿Y a usted no le agradó la idea de que su amigo tuviera éxito con una praxis más que ilegal? – El agente Corner ya impaciente, y asqueado por oír lo que López dijo, quería entender qué relevancia tendría en la investigación. Pero tal parece que su compañero si entendía qué tan relevante era todo lo que el Dr. López dijo.

-Demian mató y abusó de personas inocentes indiscriminadamente para demostrar que podía curar los tumores peligrosos en sus últimas fases como el cáncer. Es un genio, pero uno terco e… Inhumano… Nada lo detiene para demostrar que tiene razón. Ni si quiera… El dolor ajeno… o el sufrimiento… Y si es capaz de conseguir dos doctorados después de eso… - López miró de forma fría a los oficiales. Incomodándolos un poco, pero no intimidándoles – Les aseguro que nadie en su sano juicio lo mataría fácilmente… y menos porque sabe defenderse… Si van a buscar su cuerpo busquen suicidio… no homicidio…

-Antes de irnos, queremos preguntarle Dr López, ¿Qué relación tienen los Louds y el psicólogo?

La pregunta era sencilla, y si la evidencia era correcta, Demian no podría atacar a López por revelar ciertos datos sobre él. No los necesarios para decir que él es el caníbal de belial, pero si lo suficiente como para librarse del peso de saber tanto de… él.

-Creo que se lleva de forma regular… Excepto con el chico albino. Yo diría que él y Demian son… bastante cercanos.

Esa era toda la información que hacía falta. Después de eso, los dos oficiales se fueron del hogar del Dr. López.

Un suspiro fue todo lo que el Psiquiatra pudo dar antes de recostarse en su silla. No recordaba la última vez que había hablado así de forma tan… fluida sobre su colega y amigo Demian.

Hablando de él… Si es verdad que está muerto, entonces una carga menos para López. Es verdad, a veces López era una rata rastrera, pero siempre buscaba la mejor solución para su familia. El relacionarse con el Caníbal de Belial no fue más que una estrategia. Obvio que le agradaba Demian, pero su amistad inició por interés. Demian porque necesitaba que alguien guardara sus secretos, y López porque siempre podría pedirle a Demian que asesinara a alguien que fuera algún tipo de persona que tuviera rencor o algo por el estilo. Uno sabía manipularle para que matara a quien no le convenía, y el otro le servía de soporte y desahogo. Era una relación simbiótica.

López se sentía totalmente seguro de que ya nada malo podría pasar. Si Demian estaba muerto, no tendría influencia en López, y no mataría a nadie más en protesta, o por su estúpida patología de ser caníbal. Al fin y al cabo, sólo vio ésa peculiaridad como un simple capricho de niño malo. Demian jamás maduraría, y el suicidio llegaría tarde o temprano.

-Al fin puedo tener algo de calma… Sin Demian… vaya…

¿Cuándo fue que López logró suspirar y no sentir un dolor de espalda al recostarse en su silla?

* * *

 **Epílogo: Ojos.**

* * *

Tres años Pasaron. Tres años en el que todo había cambiado para el joven albino. Esos tres años bastaron para que pudiera reintegrarse en la escuela. Y habían sido suficientes para que la mente del joven albino se volviera totalmente una amalgama sin sentido a la hora de dormir. Al menos aún tenía cierta prescripción de aquél psicólogo que lo ayuda a sobrevivir a su nueva y dura vida. Una prescripción de tiempo indefinido. Bastante conveniente de hecho…

Pero aun así era duro para el albino aguantar todo lo que pasó. Antes del Dr. Scalizander y de todo lo que pasó con el caníbal, Lincoln ya tenía unas notas muy buenas. De hecho, recordó que un tutor dijo que tenía talento para básicamente todas las materias. Claro, sólo faltó una profesora hermosa que lo hiciera ver como idiota de forma accidental… Pero ya no importaba eso. Desde que Lincoln empezó a tener esos sueños que, no dudaba que fueran recuerdos… el interés por las chicas, el sexo y demás se fue disminuyendo considerablemente. A tal punto que no le causaba ningún tipo de emoción. Ya con diecisiete, en secundaria, y a pocos pasos de ir a la universidad eran más difíciles las cosas. Pero no tanto para el albino (Aunque para cierta castaña no lo sería).

Desde que tuvo eso sueños, su mente ahora sólo se concentra en hallarle un significado lógico para detenerlos, habló con Lisa, y por indagaciones en internet, quiso saber con exactitud por qué tenía aquellos recuerdos en forma de sueños. Lamentablemente no encontró nada que no fueran recuerdos suprimidos por el cerebro que, dependiendo de su impacto o importancia, o de forma espontánea, saldrán a flote. Así es como inician los psicópatas patológicos en caso de que sea un trauma.

Ahora la curiosidad de Lincoln era verdaderamente exagerada. ¿Qué recuerdos eran aquellos fragmentos que salían a flote? ¿Por qué seguía recordando el primer encuentro entre el Psicólogo y él? ¿Por qué la palabra "Hambre" le estaba dando tanto miedo? Todo era confuso. Tantas cosas pasaron, y en tan poco tiempo… bueno, Tres años no es "poco tiempo" pero… bah…

Lincoln estaba más que adaptado a la secundaria. Pero no fue nada fácil.

Primero, porque tenía que estar con Clyde de nuevo por cinco años. Y aunque sea su mejor amigo… aun sentía rencor por lo que observó aquella vez… fue algo demasiado duro para el joven albino. Sólo tenía doce y ya sufrió su primera traición… bueno, que no fuera de parte de su familia.

Segundo, porque si bien tenía la presión de la escuela montada encima, no servía como escape al cien por ciento. La secundaria donde lo habían inscrito era una donde todas sus hermanas mayores ya eran reconocidas por sus hazañas, o por su popularidad. Por ende se esperaba que el chico albino (o al menos los profesores y alumnos mayores) esperaban que el joven Loud que no enseñaba nada en específico, fuera algo como un Mozart. Se esperaba mucho del joven Loud. Y no tuvo más opción que serlo. En seis meses de reintegrarse, el joven Lincoln demostró tener un potencial académico que sólo la Loud genio logró demostrar. Pero de una forma… alternativa podría decirse.

Es cierto, el joven Loud mejoró descomunalmente su desempeño académico. ¿Pero no era eso lo normal? ¿Demostrar que estaba a la altura de sus hermanas? Ese era el objetivo que el joven albino se puso a sí mismo.

Estaba en el salón de clases. Sentado hasta el fondo con una camisa holgada de cuadros naranja y negra y una camisa a rayas. El cambio que la apariencia de Lincoln demostró fue notorio. Desde que estuvo con el Dr. Scalizander su manera de ser cambió drásticamente. Aunque también se debía a la adolescencia.

Clyde igualmente había cambiado de forma significativa su apariencia. Ahora Lincoln y Clyde físicamente más atractivos en ésa etapa. El grupo de amigos de Lincoln y Clyde eran los mismos que en la primaria. Rusty, Liam y Zach. Cada uno de ellos había cambiado de forma relativamente drástica. Liam había crecido, pero era el más bajo del grupo. Zach adquirió contextura, y su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás. Era más alto que Liam, pero del mismo tamaño de Lincoln. Rusty era el más alto del grupo. Tanto que pasó de apodarse "Rayos oxidados" a "El largo rayo oxidado". Clyde usaba lentes ya no de luna llena, y se notaba más arreglado. Lincoln… Pues... cualquiera lo confundiría con un Kurt Cobain albino. Era no muy alto, pero con el pelo poco más debajo de la nuca, y una pequeña barba en su mentón rebajada, pero de color blanco. Eran un grupo inseparable hasta cierto punto.

-Entonces, sólo falta el examen pedagógico para definir qué seremos de grandes… - Dijo Clyde ya más tranquilo que como era cuando tenía once.

-Sí. Dicen que el examen es un truco del gobierno o algo así. – Respondió Rusty. – Espero poder sacar una alta calificación. No quiero ser técnico de un garaje.

Cada uno de los del grupo mencionaba sus preocupaciones por el examen. Era algo para ver la inclinación de cada estudiante, pero se esparció el rumor de que el gobierno tenía que ver con el examen. Y quienes sacaran bajas notas, serían usados como sujetos de pruebas de drogas y armas biológicas o algo por el estilo.

-Se preocupan demasiado – Lincoln habló. Su voz era algo apagada y sólo miraba al techo.

-¿Y cómo no hacerlo Lincoln? – Clyde lo decía casi con indignación – Dependiendo del resultado dependerá nuestro futuro… ¿No te preocupa eso?

-Si Lincoln. –Liam habló – Si pudieras saber a qué estás destinado a ser, sería más fácil tener una idea de qué vas a ser en el futuro que quedar en el aire.

-Yo ya sé a qué estoy destinado a ser, Liam. – Liam, Zach y Rusty lo miraron extraño. Pero Clyde lo miró con más interés que los tres anteriores – Estoy destinado a ser un empleado mediocre con un salario inferior al de un trabajador exitoso, y superior al de un indocumentado. Tal vez en comida rápida o algo así.

-Siendo tan pesimista no me sorprende que seas la sombra de tus hermanas, Lincoln – Dijo Clyde en un tono ácido característico de las bromas de mejores amigos. Aunque Lincoln aprovechó esto para vengarse un poco de aquella traición.

-Me lo dice el que manchaba los boxers de blanco y la camisa de rojo cuando veía a mi hermana mayor. – Aquél comentario hico que el joven Clyde se sintiera más que avergonzado, y sacó las risas de los otros tres. – Pero tienes razón Clyde. – La mirada melancólica del joven albino era notoria. Clyde sabía entonces que dijo algo que no debía.

-Hey amigo, sabes que no lo dije con mala intención… ¿Verdad?

-No te preocupes… Todos vivimos bajo una cruz. Rusty no puede caminar bien sin tropezar con un poste o algo, y el acné no le mejoró. – Señalando al largo del grupo, haciendo que se avergonzara – Liam es el que más problemas tiene al hacer los trabajos escolares, y no puede seguirle el ritmo a Tabi… en más de un sentido – Liam se enojó un poco por aquello… Entendió la referencia de doble sentido – Zach tiene que vivir con los prejuicios de la gente y sus insultos por sus brackets y altas notas. Tú por tus padres homosexuales, pero eso lo opacan tus calificaciones perfectas. – Lincoln con los comentarios mordaces sabía que si no llegaba al punto lo matarían – Yo… Debo vivir bajo la sombra de todas mis hermanas. Lori y su capacidad de mantener el orden, Leni, aunque autista, tiene gran talento, Luna y su música, Luan con sus chistes haciendo presentaciones, Lynn… - Decir el nombre de la deportista era algo difícil. - ahora mismo creo que viajará a Europa… Incluso mis hermanas menores me opacan… Yo no… Simplemente… soy yo… El único logro que tengo es el de haber sido el único varón de mi familia… A, eso y el haber salido con Ronnie Anne… Je… lástima que se fue para Puerto Rico…

Lo que decía Lincoln era algo duro. Sus amigos lo apoyaban, pero sabían que era difícil animarle con tantas cosas que pasaron… aun después de tres años las noticias del caníbal fueron una cicatriz fuerte para Royal Woods, y aún más para ciertas familias. Entre ellas la Santiago y la Loud música a parte de la primogénita.

Lincoln recordaba perfectamente la última vez que vio a Ronnie Anne. Era el funeral de Bobby, ya que lo encontraron en un casillero mutilado. Lo único reconocible de sus restos era su mano derecha con un anillo de compromiso. Al parecer él y Lori habían planeado casarse después de los estudios. Había algo distinto en Ronnie Anne. Y era porque cuando quiso ir con ella, el oficial Spencer en traje elegante fue a interrogar de la misma forma que lo interrogó a él sobre lo que sabía. Pero lo distinto… eran aquellos ojos oscuros… Tenían escases de brillo… ¿A caso así debería verse alguien que perdió a un ser querido? Esos ojos le recordaban a los de Scal…

Sus amigos eran conscientes de aquello que había pasado. Porque Lynn le contó a Clyde, y Clyde le contó a los demás. Lincoln estaba en duelo aun. Pero pensaban que era porque su mejor amiga perdió a su hermano, por culpa del mismo imbécil que mató a la única persona que se dignó a escucharlo.

-Te aseguro Clyde, - Dijo Lincoln fingiendo un ánimo creíble – Que sacaré un cuarto menos que tú en el examen.

-Je, ver para creer Loud. Conozco tus talentos, amigo.

-Ya lo veremos McBride.

Había empezado la clase, y Lincoln esperaba a su profesor guía para que dé el examen tan temeroso del cual se rumoraba. Lo que le impresionó tanto a él como a sus compañeros era que el profesor no era el… sino…

-¿La señorita DiMartino? – Liam dijo en susurro.

-V-vaya… La edad no le afectó en lo absoluto – Zach lo decía balbuceando y algo apoyado a su pupitre. Lincoln podía decir que le provocó una erección el trasero de la profesora.

-Está que arde – Dijo el afroamericano. Una leve gota de sangre pasaba por su nariz.

-Diablos… es más bella que cuando estábamos en primaria.

-Ajam. – Lincoln no podía negar que le parecía bella. Pero todos los días antes de que Lynn se fuera de casa tuvo el deleite de experimentar el sexo de todo tipo. Cosa que la belleza de la profesora no podía comparar. No es lo mismo tener sexo que ver a una mujer linda – Es muy linda. –Aunque sonó frívolo, sus amigos no le prestaron atención.

-Buenas tardes clase, soy la Señorita DiMartino, y seré su profesora sustituta por hoy para el examen. – Moviendo las caderas con cada paso, entregaba las hojas de examen a todos los compañeros. Uno por uno. Esto le pareció extraño a Lincoln, ¿No era más fácil dárselo a los primeros y que éstos pasaran las hojas a los de atrás? Cuando le entregó la suya, Lincoln pudo notar que traía una falda muy corta pegada, y una lencería. Y al parecer no traía sostén. ¿Era acaso una película porno?

-Tienen exactamente dos horas para contestar el examen. Consiste en cinco partes donde se trabajan cinco materias primordiales de forma indirecta – Hablaba la profesora cuya belleza volvería hasta a las chicas del salón lesbianas – Matemática, Biología, Lenguaje, Artes Y Una materia extra. Que si prestaron atención a sus clases de psicología, historia, entre otras, sabrán que es una muy relacionada al gobierno. – La señorita DiMartino se sentó en el escritorio – Bien, les recomiendo que contesten todas y cada una de las preguntas, y que se salten las más complicadas, para finalizarlas después. Éste examen chicos – La señorita DiMartino dirigió sus ojos al joven albino de cabello largo para luego dirigirla al resto de alumnos – No es sólo un examen para ayudarles a seleccionar una carrera, sino que aumentarán su promedio académico total en un 45%.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Lincoln, Clyde y Liam se sobresaltaran un poco (aunque el albino solo miró a la profesora para luego ver su examen). 45%... sus notas aumentarían un 45%... eso era una oportunidad casi regalada. Pero significaba que el examen iba a ser difícil, y que un solo error significaría el fracaso del mismo. Por un lado Lincoln podría garantizar tener un futuro decente, y por otro lado, Clyde podría sumar otra nota perfecta a su historial de perfección.

Ahora entendía por qué el examen era tan temido. Era gran parte de la calificación final. Y sólo tenían ésta oportunidad.

-El examen empezará… Ahora. – Tras decir esto, el examen comenzó generando un ambiente de tensión absoluta. Todos los estudiantes procedieron con su examen. Cuando Lincoln abrió el suyo, se encontró con una sección de matemáticas muy compleja. Pero que el joven entendía los problemas planteados. Tampoco es que fuera un supergenio como Lisa, pero estudiar basta y sobra para resolverlos. Empezó con despeje de ecuaciones con incógnitas, realizando una serie de cálculos a lápiz en una esquina de la hoja. Sabía calcular mentalmente, pero no quería arriesgarse y cometer un error en algo que le guste tanto como las matemáticas. Cinco minutos y terminó de resolver la extensa ecuación. Algo fácil, pero tardada. Prosiguió con trigonometría. Ésta vez notando que la complejidad del problema era nula. Encontrar el seno, coseno y tangente, y sus inversas. El joven Lincoln logró hacer esto en poco menos de un minuto con cada uno de los ejercicios (3 en total).

De pronto el joven Loud se encontró un problema poco común. Algo que se le hacía familiar, pero que nunca vieron en clases normales, pero el profesor de matemáticas lo mencionó. Eran ecuaciones con símbolos raros, pero que cada símbolo era igual a otro símbolo. Como si fuera un acertijo. Pero habían partes del problema que estaban en signos de interrogación, y sin esos no se podría dar la respuesta. Esto llamó la atención del joven Loud, pero no le prestó atención. A parte donde aparecía el puntaje decía "Puntos extra". Por ende no debían ser necesarios.

Prosiguió con lengua. Eran cosas que un niño de primer año podría hacer sin problemas. Realizar un informe profundo de una historia complicadita de comprender, algo tenebroso. "La gallina degollada". Era solo el fragmento, y había que analizar todo el fragmento nada más, obviamente evitando cualquier error de redacción u ortografía. Algo que se percato fue de un símbolo raro en la esquina del problema. Le llamó la atención pero no le puso demasiada importancia.

Continuaba con todas las partes del examen. La parte de biología fue la más extensa, y esto porque se mesclaba demasiado con una parte de ética. Maldita sea… ¿Qué importaba la ética en la biología? Tuvo que hacer un pequeño ensayo de aproximadamente toda una hoja para poder responder la respuesta. Pero daba igual en ese aspecto. La ética no era lo suyo.

Yendo a la sección de artes, se sintió más relajado. Era sencillo, dar un resumen de la teoría de los colores, nombrar algunas pinturas y sus autores, con fecha de creación. Pero volvió a cierta parte humanitaria que le aburría. Una explicación detallada de qué es el arte. Era aburrido y tedioso dar explicaciones de por qué algo es arte, qué es el arte, que puede ser y por qué puede ser o por qué no… es fastidioso y tedioso.

Lincoln dio un vistazo rápido al resto de la clase. Todos parecían estresados y otros abstraídos. Mirando la cara de Rusty, se dio cuenta que la altura no hacía crecer su CI. Parecía más perdido que una gallina ciega. Lyam no le salía mejor… Se notaba estresado, y que aunque respondía a una buena velocidad, le costaba mantener un ritmo constante. Zach no parecía tener problemas, más que aquella pierna que tiembla a cada rato. ¿Será alguna mala maña? Y Clyde… Bastante sereno, pero cuando la profesora DiMartino pasaba frente a él, se distraía perdiéndose en las caderas de la profesora, para luego despertar y perderse en el vacío.

Lincoln pudo ver en su reloj que faltaban aún veinte minutos. Ya respondió todo el examen, menos las preguntas extra con símbolos y las secciones de preguntas múltiples que tenían que ver con el gobierno. Eran preguntas sin sentido. Todas basadas en moralidad, y ninguna opción parecían tener que ver con la pregunta. Lincoln miraba las preguntas y la ecuación que le faltaban. Y sólo se confundía cada vez más. Decidió dejarlo así. El problema es que cuando leyó los porcentajes, las preguntas extra y las del gobierno significaban un 40% de toda la calificación si estaban juntas. Si Lincoln no respondía y se equivocaba en las que ya respondió, estaría más que jodido. Reprobaría y no saldría del infierno que es la escuela. Miró la primera hoja para saber si había un enunciado oculto, pero no encontraba nada, nada de nada. Excepto…

Con curiosidad usando el lápiz, notó que las manchas de tinta de las esquinas inferior izquierda y superior derecha, tenían algo raro en común. Lo entretuvo un poco. Culpa del déficit de atención. Y empezó a unir los puntos de la mancha de tinta porque le dio curiosidad. Cuando los terminó de unir… Se quedó estupefacto. Al unirlos notaba que habían algunos puntos que se encerraban en círculos, y esos puntos conformaban una imagen… o mejor dicho, algo como una chuleta con letras y números…

 ** _12= D, C, C, E, C, A, C, D._**

 ** _7= ¿X?= TY-M2+E% / Calc= 11 Izq Inf. Afincar, Lápiz 2H_**

Lincoln las vio extrañado, y lentamente se distrajo tratando de encontrarle significado a cada una de las cosas que vio en las esquinas. Lo distrajo un poco pero…

-Les informo, que quedan cinco minutos, así que por favor vayan terminando el examen.

Mierda, ¿ya sólo faltaban cinco minutos? Pero su reloj indicaba que quedaban veinte… Debía estar dañado. La frente de Lincoln sudó un poco, y fue porque comprendió qué era lo que acababa de descubrir. Eran las respuestas de la pregunta extra y la del gobierno. Lincoln no tardó en ubicar la página once y siguiendo los pasos de la página siete, sacó su cartuchera, de ahí su lápiz dos H, afincó y comenzó a revelar lo que se veía a lo más cercano que Einstein hizo al formular la ecuación más famosa de todas. Era largo, sí, pero ocupaba casi todo el borde de la hoja, y Lincoln comenzó a transcribirlo en todo el espacio libre de la página siete.

Luego se dirigió a la página doce, y rellenó los puntos de selección múltiple. Los ocho completos.

Justo sobrándole cinco segundos antes de que sonara una alarma que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-El examen culminó. Por favor, cierren sus hojas y dejen a un lado sus lápices.

La señorita DiMartino comenzó a pasear por todas las filas, y retiró los exámenes de cada uno. Lincoln era el último de su fila, pero estaba en la segunda. Así que no tardaron en quitarle su examen. Y Lincoln decidió recostarse en su mesa para tratar de recordar alguna pregunta que no haya respondido, o que haya respondido mal.

Éste era un ejercicio algo práctico para el albino, ya que así reconocía cuales eran sus errores, y lo ayudaban a corregirse a sí mismo cuando recuperaba sus exámenes. No es que fuera tonto, sólo le gustaba ver cuáles eran sus más comunes errores para no repetirlos. Lincoln agarró su lápiz, sacó una libreta de su bolso y comenzó a hacer garabatos en la misma. Garabatos totalmente sin sentido mientras pensaba en qué pudo haberse equivocado.

Pasó el tiempo muy rápido, puesto a que después de que la señorita DiMartino recogiera todos los exámenes, dijo que faltaba media hora para el final de clases y que todos pudieran retirarse a sus casas cómodamente. Y Lincoln sólo aprovechaba para hacer dibujos en su libreta. Todos sin sentido o significado exclusivo. Eso lo relajaba mucho, y últimamente pocas cosas buenas lo relajaban.

Lincoln no dejaba de pensar en aquellos puntos en la esquina de la hoja. ¿A caso era un error y sólo fue algo que salió de la cabeza de Lincoln por aburrimiento? ¿O simplemente tuvo mucha suerte? ¿O acaso será algún enigma específico? Las preguntas surgían de la cabeza de Lincoln, y su curiosidad sólo aumentaba. Perdiéndose en su mundo haciendo garabatos, mientras pensaba cada vez más y más en lo que significaba aquél cifrado en la hoja. Lincoln sólo se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos. Se abstraía en ellos. Y conforme las preguntas continuaban, otras más surgían. Era una curiosidad infinita la cual no tenía control alguno. Parecía un vórtice sin fin alguno, el cual lo llevaba muy fácilmente a otro mundo en el cual sin darse cuenta estaba perdido. El mundo era su mente, estaba perdido, y sólo caminaba por aquél abstracto pasillo de pensamientos que lo aislaban de todo, para conseguir-

-Lincoln vamos despierta.

Lincoln despertó de lo que parecía un trance. Sólo se sintió así la vez que despertó del coma inducido químicamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?

-Las clases terminaron Lincoln, hora de volver a casa. – Clyde estaba parado, con su morral preparado mirando al albino desde arriba.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí? – Lincoln preguntaba con desgana, muy típica de él en estos últimos meses. La apatía del joven Loud era más que evidente.

-¿Pues qué crees? Esperando a mi mejor amigo para salir de aquí y volver a casa.

Lincoln agarró su libreta y la guardó junto a su cartuchera y celular en su morral. Se levantó aunque con dificultad porque las piernas se le durmieron levemente. Cuando se levantó sintió la mano de su amigo agarrar algo de su morral y sacarlo con estrategia. No era un vándalo, pero sabía cómo robar… maldita sea.

-Me puedes explicar, ¿Qué es esto Loud? – Clyde agarraba el cuaderno en la página más reciente, enseñando lo que para Lincoln eran garabatos, pero para los demás eran mandalas.

-¿Qué te importa McBride? – Lincoln trató de quitarle el cuaderno, pero Clyde era rápido. - ¡Devuélveme eso!

-¡¿Volviste a hacerlos?! – El enojo de Clyde se hizo presente. Agarrando el cuaderno y apartando al Loud albino para que no lo alcanzara – Lincoln ¿Qué paso?

-No pasó nada niñita, sólo son garabatos. – Lincoln logró arrebatarle el cuaderno al chico McBride y guardarlo en su morral. Se notaba enojado. Detestaba que le quitaran sus cosas así como así. Ya bastante tenía con unas hermanas así.

-Lincoln, sólo dibujas esas cosas cuando algo te pasa – Clyde lo miraba, pero Lincoln desviaba la mirada.

-Sí, ¿Y qué importa?

\- Que llevas más de un año sin dibujarlos Lincoln.

Lincoln asistió a terapia con la psicóloga de Clyde, y el último lo acompañaba en sus sesiones. La Dra. López le había dicho a Lincoln que cada que sienta enojo, melancolía, o alguna emoción que no comprenda, dibujara ésos garabatos. Un tipo de terapia que se le hizo muy familiar a la del Dr. Scalizander, sólo que con él sería realizar un dibujo, él lo volvería rompecabezas, y Lincoln debería armarlo mientras charlaban. Era relajante… esto es lo más parecido a lo que hacía con Scalizander.

Pero la Dra. López le pidió a Clyde, que vigilara y apoyara que Lincoln realice menos de ésos dibujos. Por el bien del albino.

-Dime, ¿qué pasó?

-Nada Clyde, sólo es estrés. Es todo.

-¿Por el examen?

-Si… estuvo muy duro. – Lincoln mintió. Pero su voz cansada y su expresión derrotada serían suficientes para convencer a su amigo… o al menos eso esperaba. La verdad es que empezó a hacer los mandalas cuando se puso a reflexionar sobre la parte trasera del examen… el código y quién o quienes pusieron aquella trampita.

Al inicio, Lincoln pensó que Clyde no sería tan tonto como para creerle a Lincoln, y su expresión lo decía. Una cara de análisis profundo, como buscando algún rastro de mentira en aquella excusa barata… Y Lincoln ya estaba preparado para sentir la fastidiosa insistencia de su amigo para que le dijera la verdadera razón de recurrir al dibujo de mandalas para aislarse del mundo real.

Que aliviado se sintió de la idiotez de su mejor amigo al ver una sonrisa de compasión y una mano en su hombro para brindarle consuelo.

-Vamos Lincoln, saldrás bien. Conozco tus talentos hombre del plan. – La sonrisa que le brindó a su amigo era cálida, y aunque Lincoln se volviera tan diferente por todos los sucesos…

Agradecía mucho tener un amigo como Clyde. Alguien que, da igual que no sepa las verdaderas razones de Lincoln para ser como es, siempre lo apoyará. Aunque aún a día de hoy sintiera rencor porque él fuera la última persona que Ronnie Anne besara, daba gracias a dios que siguieran siendo amigos… Claro, hubo un momento donde ambos se dieron golpes y ganchos fuertes por ésa razón (Lincoln por rabia y Clyde por pura defensa).

Ambos salieron del colegio como los últimos estudiantes, en una bella tarde con el sol dando paso al ocaso. Ambos iban caminando la ruta típica hacia sus casas, e iban charlando como los amigos que eran.

-Entonces, ¿Es verdad que Ian tiene nuevos sabores?

-Hasta donde oí, tiene una que la llaman "Santa María". Rusty dijo que cuando la probó no sentía sus dedos.

-¿Y tú desde cuando confías en la palabra de Rusty?

-Es más fácil que confiar en la tuya Loud.

Típicas conversaciones sobre un amigo que trae algo para fumarse. Y era de gran ayuda para Lincoln aislarse un poco de tantos conflictos que su cabeza generaba.

No… Que él generaba. Su cabeza sólo actuaba. Si Lincoln hubiese deseado dejar de tener tantos problemas, sería honesto con su familia, con Lynn, con su amigo, con la Dra. López… hasta con el Director Hugins. Lincoln estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que se metía en líos nada más por curiosidad. Y él no ser honesto era porque… de alguna forma le gustaba tener esa curiosidad. No iba a dejar que una prescripción o algo por el estilo le arruinaran eso.

Su curiosidad era gigantesca, y eso llevó a que fuera no mejor en clases, pero si el alumno favorito de muchos profesores. Porque siempre tenía una duda que plantearle a un profesor para que éste se la aclarase. Pero a veces su curiosidad sólo le daba dolor de cabeza. Y a veces para evitar el dolor de cabeza, o mejor dicho, siempre, usaba los mandalas como recurso para dejar sus pensamientos fluir.

Ya Clyde había partido a su casa, y Lincoln caminaba pacíficamente pero a paso lento a la suya. Miró su entorno y lo calmaba el ver los árboles, los pájaros, la tenue luz del ocaso se disipaba para darle paso a la noche. Lincoln caminaba muy pero que muy distraído y abstraído en sus pensamientos, caminando en una especie de piloto automático hasta su casa. ¿Qué significaba aquél código? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Debió decirle a Clyde en lugar de mentirle como lo hizo? ¿Debería decírselo a la Dra. López? ¿Qué diría Scalizander…?

-Scalizander… - Ése nombre era la única cosa que ponía vulnerable al joven Lincoln. El doctor que lo marcaría de por vida. Rayos… ¿Por qué tuvo que morir? ¿Por qué ése caníbal lo escogió? ¿Por qué?

La peor cosa que pudo pasarle a Lincoln fue asesinar a un guardia por ser descubierto mientras fumaba hierba… que idiota fue en ése momento…

-" _Cuando asesinas a alguien, da igual la excusa que sea, ya no eres considerado un ser humano. Porque asesinaste a tu prójimo. Aun si es defensa personal Lincoln… estás marcado de por vida… Y créeme, con tu historial psicológico… se repetirá, y te gustará que es lo peor_ ". – Las palabras del doctor resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. Aquél accidente dejó traumatizado de por vida al joven Lincoln. Ningún niño de trece años debería haber probado la hierba, y aun peor, debería ser el asesino de un oficial de policía. Aún recordaba la cara machacada del oficial. El golpe que le dio en la cara rompiéndosela. Sus gritos de agonía por los huesos rotos. No fue sino cuando dio el golpe de gracia directo en la cabeza que el oficial por fin murió… Y aún peor cuando Scalizander le enseñó a esconder el cadáver. Esperaba que nadie nunca lo viera. Ya llevaba casi 4 años de descomposición, y aunque fue muchas veces a revisar si aún seguía ahí, la última vez que lo localizó fue cuando vio en los periódicos que habían encontrado el cadáver de un policía en un contenedor de basura abandonado.

Y ya que estaba reviviendo traumas… era momento de recordar aquella palabra marcada en su antebrazo. Pasó… ¿Antes o después de lo del asesinato? No lo recordaba maldita sea… El tiempo siempre fue difícil de recordar…

* * *

 _Lincoln la miró detenidamente. Y recordaba lentamente cómo sucedió todo. Había un juego. Si, era eso. Un juego… Lynn había vuelto con una expresión enojada, y agarró al albino del cuello de su camisa hasta su cuarto. No había nadie. Lynn le estaba reclamando algo… algo sobre que perdió un partido importante… Lo amenazó con que si volvía a perder, esparciría el rumor sobre la mala suerte una vez más, y que no le importaba si el doctor Scalizander se entrometía, que lo haría sufrir._

 _Lincoln en ése momento se armó de valor y la empujó. Lynn lo golpeó, y Lincoln le devolvió el golpe. Esto hizo que Lynn soltara no un quejido… algo como… un gemido… Lynn cuando se percató de lo que hizo su hermano, agarró su bate, y bajó hasta la sala, dirigiéndose a su consola. Destruyéndola en frente de Lincoln. En aquél momento Lincoln gritaba porque parara, y cuando se detuvo, Lynn sólo alcanzó a decirle "A ver si así te vuelves un poco más hombre, mariquita"._

 _Lincoln no dijo nada sobre su consola, no quiso desafiar a Lynn, y se quedó sollozando en silencio en su cuarto durante dos días (Viernes y Sábado). En aquél momento ni si quiera fue a las consultas con Scalizander. Aprovechó que todos iban a salir, y él usando de excusa que se sentía enfermo, que se quedaría en casa sólo o algo así. No recordaba la excusa. Preparó una nota y la colocó en su almohada. Preparó su navaja, un suéter… y una mochila si mal no recordaba._

 _Volvieron los Louds, y cuando ya todos se estaban preparando para dormir, en plena noche, con mucho sigilo, Lincoln escapó por la ventana golpeándose el brazo y el pie, pero no lo suficiente como para que se rompiera. Le costó incorporarse, y con dificultad fue hasta donde estaría Scalizander. Tras llamar a su número de teléfono (tanto privado como del consultorio) pensó que se habría ausentado. Hasta que vio que había un frasco naranja justo en lo que parecía ser el buzón. Diciendo "Si lees esto Lincoln, llévatelas y úsalas como te dé la gana"._

 _Lo próximo que recordaba era que estaba en el estadio de Futbol donde entrenaba su hermana, y se adentró a los vestidores. Olía a sudor femenino, pero había uno en específico que olía familiar. A Lynn._

 _Sólo una vez olió así a Lynn, y fue cuando ella le pidió que… ellos tuvieran sexo por primera vez. Todo porque Lynn decía que el Himen dificultaba su flexibilidad, y al perder la virginidad sería mejor en deportes o algo así… Pura mierda. Lincoln se adentró más a los pasillos de los vestidores, y observó el casillero de Lynn. Y sólo alcanzó a leer una nota que no recordaba que decía… lo que sí recordaba, era que sintió mucho dolor después de leerla._

 _Lincoln salió de los vestidores, subió a las gradas, y observaba la lluvia._

 _"A ver si así eres más hombre"_

 _Esas palabras dolieron más que el que perdiera su consola de videojuegos. Dolió más que el golpe que Lynn le dio… Lynn no lo consideraba un hombre entonces. Y a lo mejor el sexo sólo fue para ver si Lincoln dejaba de llorar y ser uno al fin. La cabeza le dolía y sentía ganas de llorar viendo la lluvia._

 _"Primera regla para una vida Lincoln. Sonríe"_

 _Sonreír… ¿Cómo podría sonreír ahora?_

 _"Tal vez sea la mayor hipocresía, tal vez te mueras de cáncer, tal vez tu tío te vio… violó – esto último diciéndolo con dificultad – Pero siempre debes sonreír. A veces ser hipócrita es la única forma de sobrevivir a ésta vida. No te ayudará a ti, pero si hará que lleves las cosas más fácilmente."_

 _¿Cómo era posible ser hipócrita en ése momento? ¿Cómo?_

 _"A veces sonriendo, la vida es menos cruda… Es mejor ser hipócrita y sonreír, para poder soportar más fácil el dolor, que tener una cara amargada y ser rechazado o etiquetado por el mundo como un imbécil"_

 _Lincoln no podía sonreír, lo intentaba, pero… diablos su cabeza…_

 _Sacó unas cinco pastillas de las que tomó del buzón de Scalizander, se las tomó, empuñó la navaja, y recordando las palabras del doctor Scalizander la puso en alto._

 _"A veces sonriendo, el dolor es más llevadero"_

 _Empezó a mutilarse en el antebrazo la palabra "Sonríe" en mayúsculas. Carajo cómo dolía tallar en su piel la letra S, luego la O, seguido de una N no recta, sino curva… Joder como dolía. Siguió así hasta que terminó de escribirla…_

 _-¡¿Lincoln?! ¡¿Dónde te metiste?!_

 _Esa voz… ya sentía las lágrimas, pero ahora el dolor en el pecho se pasó al del antebrazo. Ya podía empezar a mover nerviosamente la boca, intentando hacer un gesto._

 _Conforme aquella voz femenina desesperada gritaba su nombre, él sólo reía. Ya no le dolía el antebrazo. Ahora sentía paz. Paz y pura paz._

 _-¡Lo siento! ¡¿Está bien?! ¡Lo siento! ¡Por los golpes, lo del traje… Todo!_

 _Lincoln se levantó y empezó a caminar a donde estaba aquella chica. Su cara de consternación… dios su cara… era graciosa… Estaba asustada._

 _-Lincoln… que te…_

 _Ya podía sentir el gesto. Era muy sencillo. Ya no le dolía ni el brazo ni la cabeza… Estaba…_

 _Estaba sonriendo._

 _¡M-mírame! ¡Y-ya no lloro! ¡Ahora s-soy un… un hombre! ¡¿No?! ¡Ya no lloro! – Las risas de Lincoln eran intensas. Las risas que oía tanto en su cabeza como las que salían de su propia boca. Lincoln estaba riendo y llorando._

 _Pero, ¿Cómo negarle una sonrisa inocente? No era forzada, era la sonrisa de un niño desesperado, pero… no había nada más que desesperación en ella._

* * *

Sin darse cuenta, Lincoln ya había llegado a su casa. Estaba en frente de aquella puerta. Una puerta que sería el inicio y el final de sus traumas. Aquellas experiencias que lo forjaron como lo que ahora, a sus diecisiete años es. Recordar aquellas experiencias lo llenaban de tristeza, de furia, enojo… desesperación… ¿Por qué no simplemente huía de casa? ¿Por qué no le hacía caso a la razón y escapaba? ¿Por qué?

Lincoln abrió la puerta y sólo se adentró a su morada. El caos tan característico de la casa, aún con unas 5 integrantes menos, seguía vigente. En menor medida, pero vigente. Dio solo un par de pasos y ya pudo oír una explosión fuerte proviniendo de arriba. Lincoln se tensó un poco esperando oír algo, y lo que oyó fue un "¡Aún sigo viva!" de parte de su hermana genio. Eso lo alivió un poco. Por otro lado tenía a las gemelas ya no peleando, sino más bien discutiendo sin llegar a los puños y jalones de pelo. Una gran cantidad de mascotas, más que las del año pasado, ladraban y hacían ruidos en forma de juegos. Su hermana Lily tenía una blusa morada, medias de rayas del mismo color que hacían juego con la misma, y una falda azul oscuro. La pequeña Lily Loud con siete años hacía lo que Lynn dijo que era su pasatiempo. Rompecabezas y mecanismos extraños que, o bien asustaban, o eran para hacer bromas, o eran para entretener. Sus rompecabezas siempre eran basados en todas y cada una de sus hermanas mayores.

Lincoln empezó a subir por las escaleras con tranquilidad para ver el pasillo. Ahora se sentía más vacía la casa sin todo el clan. Pero Lincoln aprendió a convivir en eso. Conforme caminaba en el pasillo recordaba muchas veces el caos que todas y cada una de sus hermanas causaban a su paso. El estruendo de la música de Luna, las peleas entre Leni y Lori, las bromas de Luan, los juegos bruscos de Lynn…

Era muy melancólico todo, pero Lincoln ya había aprendido a vivir sin varias de sus hermanas. Logró afrontar y superar la muerte de una, ¿Qué tan difícil era lidiar con que las demás simplemente se fueran a la universidad? O en caso de Lynn, del continente. De todas formas, tampoco es que pudiera decir fácilmente que se sentía mal que se fueran. Porque estarían realizando sus sueños. Pero se sentía vacío… casi como cuando…

-¡Linky!

-¿Eh?

-¡Acabo de diseñar un nuevo candado! ¿Lo quieres probar?

La voz inocente de su hermana más pequeña siempre le devolvía la sonrisa. Esta vez no hipócrita. Su hermana más pequeña, Lily, el símbolo máximo de la inocencia que el joven Lincoln perdió a los catorce años. De todas las hermanas, Lincoln pasó más tiempo con Lily que con las demás desde que el oficial del FBI llegó a la casa Loud. Fue su soporte principal, y siempre la ayudaba a desarrollar su talento, porque ella no había descubierto aun su vocación. No fue sino a los cinco años que, viendo los mandalas de su hermanito dejó a un lado los rompecabezas y los dibujos a pasarlos a la construcción con él. Construían cajas sencillas al inicio, pero Lily poco a poco comenzó a desarrollar mecanismos más complejos. Desde cajas hasta candados, todo gracias a la genio de la familia y al único varón de la misma.

Ver la cara de aquella niña… hablándole mientras él estaba en un momento de suma vulnerabilidad… Lincoln no se sentía apto para probar nada en ése preciso momento.

-Lily… verás yo…

No por dios, esa cara no… Esos ojos tristes de súplica, esa expresión triste… Carajo ¿por qué todas tienen aquella habilidad de llegar al pecho de Lincoln, aun cuando ahora es más frívolo que nunca?

-Claro Lily, vamos.

¿Cómo decirle que no a aquellos ojos?

* * *

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que el Dr. López se sintió por primera vez en años totalmente libre. Demon Scalizander, su viejo amigo y colega, había sido confirmado muerto por la cantidad de sangre encontrada en su departamento adaptado a consultorio. Un abogado anónimo con cierto acento francés llamó al Dr. López explicándole el testamento de Demon sólo había dejado tres cosas para tres personas.

La primera era un maletín actualmente perdido para algún posible descendiente que éste posea, la segunda era un cheque gordo de hasta cincuenta mil dólares a una tal Annabelle Rhozes. López conocía perfectamente quien era aquella mujer, y debido a que actualmente, para el mundo entero, ella estaba desaparecida, el cheque pasaría al último en el nombre del testamento. Y esto dejó una gran y desagradable sorpresa al Dr. López.

El dinero sería dirigido a Lincoln Loud una vez éste cumpliera los dieciocho años. Y legalmente aún tenía diecisiete. La razón por la cual aquél abogado francés llamó al antiguo colega del psicólogo actualmente declarado muerto, fue porque así se le hizo ver en el testamento del mismo. Darle el cheque al joven Loud él en persona, y próximamente se le depositarían catorce mil dólares. A López no le importó cumplir con la última voluntad de su "fallecido" amigo. Después de todo, no es algo tan desagradable. Considerando que es el último deseo del ya muerto Caníbal de Belial.

López se sentía por primera vez en años libre. Al fin ya no debería preocuparse de lo que sea que hiciera su amigo. Pero de alguna forma se sentía… mal… Primero porque era la muerte de un amigo, aunque no lo haya matado el caníbal porque, carajo, él era el caníbal, pensó que tal vez si lo hubiera detenido antes… Demon podría ser otra persona. Podría haber cambiado su patología, haberlo llevado a un hospital psiquiátrico. Haberlo convencido con el joven Loud si era necesario para realizar esto. Siempre tuvo la esperanza de ayudar a su mejor amigo. Detestaba ver el cómo llegaba a autodestruirse nada más por querer tener la razón.

-¿Cuándo fue que te volviste tan inestable, Demian? – Veía aún lado lo que parecía una pluma de color negro. Un regalo de cortesía del ya antes mencionado - ¿A caso fue por ella?

López recordaba muy bien el momento más vulnerable de Demon, su colega. Fue hace tanto tiempo…

-¿Lo recuerdas Demian? Habías salido del hospital Princeton Place Boro… Era de tarde… te habían notificado que ella estaba ya en sus últimas etapas… - Decía esto con un tono sombrío, esperando obtener una respuesta de aquella pluma negra. Recordaba aquella escena. Un joven de cabello hasta los hombros, con las puntas teñidas, una barba no muy bien rebajada, y con aquellos rasgos tan característicos. ¿Alemán o asiático? Tenía los ojos no muy cerrados, pero sí con una forma similar. Lo más característico, aparte de aquellos rasgos faciales, eran los ojos. Uno verde aguamarina y el otro oscuro. Casi de color negro puro. – Jamás te vi tan… con una cara… Mierda… debí suponerlo… - López se lamentaba hablando con lo que parecía un fantasma. – Desapareciste por casi dos meses… ¿Habrás intentado curarla? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en ése tiempo? ¿Qué pasó Demian, qué pasó?

Recordaba a un joven ya no con un cinismo característico por su sentido del humor. Sino a uno totalmente apagado, centrado, y hasta… desesperado en busca de algo. Recordaba haberlo visto en más de una ocasión en una iglesia, de rodillas, rezándole al nazareno.

-" _Dios, sé que no soy digno de suplicarte nada, sé que soy un monstruo que desde niño merecía lo peor… Pero te lo imploro… no te la lleves a ella… no a ella por favor…_ " – Recordaba las lágrimas del desesperado Scalizander. Una era color rojo leve, la que salía de su ojo aguamarina. Nunca entendió por qué pasaba eso… pensó que era maquillaje… Un Demon Scalizander desesperado, buscando la salvación no para él, para alguien…

Recordó también cuando realizó los experimentos en aquellos pacientes, y saber que el séptimo, aunque fue por puro accidente, logró el objetivo y el resultado que quería. Arriesgándose a ir a prisión y perder sus oportunidades, desapareció durante casi dos meses… Dos meses en los que, cuando volvió, se notaba algo roto en su ser. Jamás creyó que alguien como él, un asesino, alguien que desde los doce años cometió su primer homicidio y su primera masacre, que desde quien sabe cuándo tenía trastornos caníbales, jamás pensó que lo vería tan… Roto…

-Tal vez… Tal vez si te hubiera hablado… No hubieras lastimado a Annabelle… - Lo decía con pura melancolía. Pensar en las acciones que pudo haber realizado… siempre decía que era mucho más fácil no pensar en lo que pudiste haber hecho, claro, para sus pacientes… pero seguir su propio consejo… - ¿Por qué ella y no yo?... ¿Por qué?...

Tocaron en aquél momento su puerta. Algo extraño. No tenías citas planeadas para ésta hora. Se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta, y al abrirla, vio lo que parecía un abogado… diablos, un sujeto con un chaleco del FBI, al lado de él venían otros cuatro oficiales en el caso.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarle?

-¿Doctor José López?

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué se le ofrece? ¿Tiene cita previa o algo?

Los hombres del FBI entraron a su consultorio casi a la fuerza, y el que tocó la puerta procedió a esposar a López. - ¡Oiga! ¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo?!

-Dr. López, queda detenido por ser el principal sospechoso sobre el caso del caníbal de belial. La evidencia analizada nos lleva directo a usted.

-¿S-sospechosos? ¿D-de qué habla? Oiga yo no – El forcejeo hizo que le colocaran las esposas más rudamente.

-Tiene derecho a permanecer callado, todo lo que diga puede ser y será usado en su contra. Tiene derecho a un abogado, si no tiene uno el estado le otorgara uno.

-Oigan por favor, ¡esto es un error! – López se sentía desesperado, y lo sacaron del consultorio a la fuerza. Llevándolo a un auto policiaco afuera del mismo, montándolo en éste.

Esto era lo que faltaba. Era la primera vez en años que se sentía libre y ahora él era el principal sospechoso a ser el caníbal de belial… Maldita sea… Tenía que hablar, confesar todo. Tenía que decir que Demon era…

Demon… Maldita sea…

López ahora comprendía por qué… maldita sea… López estaba jodido. Muy jodido.

* * *

 **Roma, Italia**

* * *

Eran las cinco de la tarde en Roma, una gran cantidad de turistas veía fascinados las obras de arte antiguas, pero también las más modernas y recientemente hechas. En lo que parecía una galería o una escuela de bellas artes se encontraba enmarcada un cuadro de un niño con un bozal y una piel de cordero cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo, manchado en sangre, y con una gran cantidad de cuerpos alrededor. El niño estaba sentado encima de uno, con un trozo de su carne, y detrás de él estaba una doncella de ojos verdes acariciando su hombro, mientras que por el otro lado estaba una bestia enorme con el mismo bozal, pero con una piel de oso en lugar de cordero, y el sector del bozal metálico estaba abierto, enseñando unas fauces hambrientas y ensangrentadas.

 _ **"Innocenza, mostruosità e dipendenza"**_

En italiano: Inocencia, Monstruosidad y Adicción. Era el nombre de la obra.

Muchos artistas se sentían fascinados por aquella obra. Un niño, una doncella, y una bestia… Un señor con apariencia robusta, notables canas, pero vestido de forma elegante vio el cuadro. Le intrigó mucho saber quién era el artista, preguntándole a uno de los estudiantes, todos dijeron lo mismo. "Es de uno de los profesores. Es el de ayá". Cuando el señor elegante fue a ver al artista, esperaba que quien realizó el cuadro fuera algo elegante, refinado, etc. Que sorpresa inusual se llevó al ver a un sujeto pálido, con una vestimenta semi punk, y con el pelo pintado de rojo en las puntas.

-Mi scusi, signore, mi stavo chiedendo se tu sei l'autore di quella foto.

-Mi scusi, parli inglese, spagnolo o tedesco?

-Solo Spagnolo.

-Gracias al cielo. No tengo un italiano fluido. – La respuesta del artista con lentes de sol y una vestimenta Punk habló con voz profunda. Tenía el cabello corto, pero teñido. – Sí, soy el autor de aquél cuadro.

-¡Perfetto! – Dijo el señor italiano mayor – Yo preguntarme, ¿usted interesarle que esspongamos su obra di arte in il museo? –

-Me encantaría. – Respondió el sujeto de no más de treinta y dos años respondió con calma.

-¿Cual is su nombre?

Extendió su brazo, esperando que el contrario la estrechara, presentándose con su nombre – Alecx Turner Shinrai.

-Que nombre tan curiozzo. ¿Cuál is tu nacionalitale?

-Inglesa, pero descendencia alemana y asiática.

-Perfetto. Espero verlo en mi ofissina en la Galeria Borghese. A las seis de la nocce si no li importa.

-Estaré ahí con mucho gusto, señor…

-Lionardo Dileccio.

-Señor Lionardo. Estaré en la galería a ésa hora.

Después de aquella conversación fugaz, el artista sonrió de oreja a oreja. ¿Ahora trabajaría en un museo o algo por el estilo? No le parecía mala idea. De hecho, le relajaba mucho más un ambiente más maduro que la universidad de Bellas Artes.

Mientras sus estudiantes estaban fascinados con tamaña obra poéticamente morbosa y al mismo tiempo hermoso, el artista sacó su teléfono, visualizando lo que parecía la foto de un chico de no más de diecisiete años con un cabello inusualmente blanco.

-Perdóname por no estar ahí… Pero supongo que ya no me necesitas Lincoln. – Retiró sus lentes de sol levemente para mostrar dos ojos totalmente distintos. Uno oscuro, negro, con apenas brillo, y el otro pálido como el de un muerto, color verde aguamarina. Y ambos tenían un brillo poco común… un brillo que nadie sabría decir qué reflejaban.

Un ruido se sentía en el área de su abdomen, sintiendo algo como un vacío.

-Maldita sea… Bueno, supongo que dentro de poco tendré que salir a comer.

* * *

 **Bueno, al fin pude terminar éstos últimos capítulos.**

 **Ya saben qué fue de Lincoln después de lo de la masacre, cómo lo afectó la acción de Scalizander, etc. Tal vez debí profundizar más éste aspecto… pero la verdad, me gustó mucho cómo quedó. No habrá sido el mejor desarrollo, pero vamos, hice lo mejor que pude y me gustó. Y hace ya bastante tiempo que no hago algo que pueda decir que me gusta. Quizá de aquí a unos años deje de gustarme, pero en el momento en que escribo esto, disfruté cada cosa que le agregué al capítulo. Cada escena… Todo… Y sólo espero que ustedes lo disfruten como yo lo disfruté.**

 **Sé que es largo, y que nadie se terminara casi 17 mil palabras en un día. Pero quien logre terminarlas, se lo agradezco de corazón.**

 **Ahora, el por qué me tardé tanto… bueno, La escuela es el principal motivo. También las clases extra de música, etc. Súmenle eso a que ahora tengo que trabajar con mis abuelos para pagar mi medicación por lo de mi pierna. A parte de un wifi malo… Y la razón principal, era que dejé de disfrutar la historia por culpa de mi depresión. Me distraje con tantas cosas para dejar de sentirme deprimido, que terminé posponiéndola durante casi dos meses. Pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, ¿No? Estos capítulos los disfrute mucho. Me divertí demasiado escribiéndolos, construyéndolos… Como en el cuarto capítulo. Y la verdad, me siento feliz por ello. Al fin puedo sentirme orgulloso de mi trabajo (Espero que no lo destruyan tan fácilmente. Por favor).**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a:**

 **CSR Stories.**

 **J.K. SALVATORI.**

 **Ganctus y a todo el Supremo Consejo Loud**

 **A Ficlover 93**

 **A Akroham**

 **Jackobs-Snipper**

 **A todos los que siguieron ésta historia de Inicio a fin.**

 **A Banghg por el mensaje de apoyo que me dio.**

 **Y a aquél sujeto con ingenio infinito que me motivó a escribir, Phantom1812.**

 **Les agradezco de verdad el que hayan seguido ésta historia, de verdad.**

 **Un abrazo, y nos leemos en otra ocasión.**


End file.
